Lioness Rampant
by Iskander Mandoraekon
Summary: Naruko is banished after the events of VOTE and bringing Sasuke back to the village, now when she finally shows up six years later. The village wants her back, her friends to make up for the wrong they commited and the councils for their weapon. Alive Kushina, Konoha bashing, Sakura/Council/Danzo Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Banishment

* * *

**Hey ya'll, Iskander Mandoraekon here, I am back with my Lioness Rampant. This will be a fic where Naruto is a girl and is banished after the successful retrieval mission for one Sasuke Uchiha. Unlike most of my fics this will not be a Sasuke bashing fic, though Sakura and council bashing will be as strong as ever. Also last note before I start, my Team 13 story will be updated in the close future, I have just been stuck on how to have them confront Tsunade and I am going to have Naruto piss off a lot of people on the council, also for Team 13 the last of the Kakashi bashing will be at the start of the Kumo chunin exams. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Also so there is no confusion or hate since I forgot this the first time I put this up, I got the idea for the seals and fight scene next chapter from 'Wind Monk Banishment.'**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The retrieval team that was made up of Nara Shikamaru; a Leaf chunin, Hyuga Neji, Akimichi Choji, Uzumaki Naruko, Rock Lee and Inuzuka Kiba; all Leaf genin: had succeeded in retrieving the most recent traitor of the Hidden Leaf Village, Uchiha Sasuke for Konohagakure no Sato. Sasuke was injured, but compared to Naruko's, who defeated him in his curse mark state, own. Sasuke's injuries were like comparing a light scrape from falling on pavement to a large scar. Naruko had two huge slowly healing scars from the two chidori strikes Sasuke had struck her with and a few large cuts on her hips and arms.

The whole team had been returned at various points of the mission with small or life threatening injuries from their respective fights with Otogakure's Sound Five, Lee had a few cuts, Neji and Choji were critically injured, Neji having had a large hole tore through his shoulder and several stab wounds in his back and Choji being highly malnourished from eating his family's pills, Shikamaru managed to return with just a broken finger, Kiba was suffering from a self inflicted stab wound to his stomach, Naruko was in the worst condition, but most of it wasn't visible thanks to the Demon Fox, Kyuubi, sealed inside her gut. Sasuke had a half strength rasengan rammed through his chest, and a couple of cuts and broken bones. Naruko had far more broken bones then Sasuke, two full powered chidori's to her torso and more cuts. Naruko's sensei Hatake Kakashi found her in the middle of her struggle back to the village while carrying her deserter of a teammate and the white haired Jounin had carried her along with the traitor all the way back to Konoha on his back, while the medics carried the rest of the team. When they arrived at the Hokage tower, Shikamaru reported the mission a success for the capture of Sasuke and defeat of the ones aiding him in his escape, while Kakashi carried his two injured students to the treatment ward, handing Naruko off to Shizune at the entrance.

Sasuke, the village's precious Last Uchiha, was strapped to a bed immediately and his wounds taken care of while he was still unconscious. Naruko was forced to walk back home and treat herself when the medic Shizune left in charge refused the 'Demon Brat' any treatment, though a nice young male medic with brown hair and orange eyes did give her a first aid pouch and directions of what to do.

On the way, she ran into her last teammate, Sakura Haruno, while walking to her rundown apartment, she put up a smile so Sakura could see that she had succeeded in retrieving their awol teammate.

"You did it Naruko! You got Sasuke-kun back!?" Sakura asked happily her eyes filling with glee. "That's right Sakura-chan, I always keep my promises, and I never go back on my word no matter what, cause that's my ninja way!" Naruko declared

"Can I go see Sasuke-kun yet?" Sakura asked, her eyes already assuming their far off glazed look of her imagining Sasuke finally accepting her proposal for a date or maybe 'their' marriage and the children they would have together. "Yeah, but I think that he's asleep right now." Naruko said as she continued down the road towards her small apartment to patch up her wounds, while Sakura didn't give any of the blood on her Kunoichi teammate or the blonde's limp a single thought and bolted down the road towards the hospital at speeds not seen before from the pinkette.

* * *

**(Two Days Later)**

The minimally injured members of the Sasuke retrieval team gave the report to Tsunade.

Naruko was waiting for her silver haired cyclopean sensei and conscious teammate at the bridge of the training grounds that was their usual meeting place, her face formed into a smile when her pink haired teammate Sakura came running towards the bridge, Naruko was going to give a cheerful wave until she saw her teammate's face, Sakura had a dark snarl form on her face when she caught sight of her blonde kunoichi teammate.

"Uzumaki Naruko you fucking bitch, I thought you were his best friend! How could you hurt him so horribly? It's a miracle all his limbs are intact." Sakura screeched as she began raging over Sasuke's 'delicate' health from when she saw him strapped to the bed in the hospital.

"But, Sakura-chan, he hurt me in the fight too…" Naruko said as she moved to show Sakura her own injuries, when the pinkette exploded in a screaming rage.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN YOU DEMON WHORE! YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN SO MUCH THAT HE'S STILL UNCONSCIOUS, YOU'RE CONSCIOUS, YOUR WOUNDS ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO SASUKE-KUN'S! I WISH YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD YOU PIECE OF SLUTTY DEMONIC TRASH, DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME OR SASUKE-KUN AGAIN YOU DEMON!" The enraged pinkette roared as she slugged her injured blonde teammate across the face.

Naruko's smile quickly turned into a grimace full of pain as her back struck the railing of the bridge, opening one of her chidori wounds and causing fresh blood to flow, drenching the front of her orange jumpsuit and causing her to scream as a fresh wave of pain washed over her. Tears sprung from the blonde's eyes as she dodged a powerful kick aimed for her chest from the one she thought would be a good friend. Naruko quickly turned away from the bridge and ran away from her attacker, she didn't care anymore about missing the team meeting as tears fell from her face while she ran towards her apartment. Never noticing her sensei appearing on the bridge as she turned the corner.

* * *

**(That Night)**

Tsunade sighed as she took another swig of her tenth Sake bottle as she signed yet another document of the piles of paperwork on her desk, she had been having an already hectic day with the civilian and elder councils yelling at her about how she should kill the 'demon brat' for the 'large injuries' inflicted upon their precious Uchiha; even though the Uchiha only had minor wounds compared to the young Uzumaki.

The busty blonde moaned slightly as she picked up another piece of paper and stared at it through her drunken glazed over stupor, she sighed with a hiccup as she signed the paper and placed the Hokage's seal on the paper. The blonde Kage hiccuped again before she tossed the paper onto one of the many stacks, not bothering to read it all the way.

If she had she would have noticed the lines of, '_**Indefinite Banishment of Uzumaki Naruko for assault upon fellow Leaf Shinobi'**_ written in bold on the top of the paper.

* * *

**(Hokage's Office Next Day)**

Tears were streaming down her whiskered face from Naruko's wide eyes as she stared at her mother figure and the three elders standing in front of her. Her dream to become the Hokage had just been smashed to pieces by what the elder Homura read to her; she had to leave the village and could never be Hokage to finally be respected like she had long dreamed, in addition, she could no longer be a shinobi because of the new seals a sympathetic Neko masked Anbu was drawing on the back of her hands that would make sure that she would never be able to use any ninjutsu or genjutsu again either.

Tsunade was standing in front of her desk, staring at the girl that she considered a younger sister or daughter stone faced as her two advisors, Homura and Koharu informed Kakashi and the younger blonde of the punishment for her 'crimes' as they put it, making the cyclopean pissed, especially after finding out why his blonde student had skipped the team meeting the day before.

"One Uzumaki Naruko, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, is to be banished from the Great village of Konohagakure no Sato and the Land of Fire immediately; and she is to be stripped of her ability to use ninjutsu and genjutsu of any kind, as well as being stripped of her summoning contract with the Toads as given to her by the Toad Sage Jiraiya. She will leave the village tomorrow morning at the first signs of the rising sun, where we'll announce her banishment to the rest of his village. If she refuses to leave, all shinobi of the village are permitted to kill her on sight." Homura said in a monotone voice, as he read from the banishment slip. He mentally sighed, while he had nothing against the girl, having been Kushina's sensei during the third and second war, he was forced to see the dangers she presented to the village via the Akatsuki and how the rest of the village would act once they found out about the Uchiha's injuries.

"Naruko-" Kakashi said as he choked up, his lone eye beginning to tear up. "I'm so sorry…" He never got to finish as the blonde turned away from them and ran from the office, tears streaming through the air behind her.

Tsunade excused the elders and Kakashi from her office and sat behind her desk as she stared at the four pictures on the wall hollowly, taking a sip of her Sake bottle. She sighed as she felt like the pictures of the previous Kages were glaring at her in disappointment, especially Minato and Hashirama's pictures.

* * *

**(Naruko's apartment; an hour later)**

Naruko just finished packing what few belongings she owned in her small, rundown apartment and decided to begin heading to the gates of the village, when suddenly Konohamaru and his small gang knocked excitedly on her ex-apartment's door. Prompting the young depressed girl to open the dent riddled door.

"Heya Nee-san!" Konohamaru yelled, having finally escaped Iruka's boring lectures for the day with Moegi and Udon. "Wanna come play ninja with us?"

"Sorry Kono-chan, but I have to tell you something important." Naruko replied with a sad tone that caught the immediate attention of her three little cohorts in the crime known as pranks.

"What is it Boss?" Konohamaru asked in slight concern as he looked at his older sister figure, finally noticing the sadness etched into her usually joy filled face. "I-I've been banished from the village for the injuries Sasuke was brought back in, I can't come back after tomorrow morning." Naruto stuttered as she tried to keep her tears from falling anew.

"WHAT!? I'LL FRIGGIN' KILL WHOEVER DID THIS!" Konohamaru roared in absolute anger that made the angry form of his Late grandfather, the Sandaime, look tame; scaring a few civilians that were walking along the road, Moegi and Udon both wore an expression of inconceivable rage at the news they had just been told, especially to find out that it had been their respective grandparent to issue the banishment. "Calm down Kono-chan." Naruko said softly as she placed her hand on her surrogate brother's shoulder

"CALM DOWN!? HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR CALM!? YOU JUST GOT BANISHED FROM THE VILLAGE BY THOSE RETARDS ON THE COUNCIL AND THAT OLD BITCH OF A HAG, NEE-SAN!" Konohamaru yelled as he looked set to murder every civilian on the council for banishing one of the only family members he had left besides Asuma and Kurenai; yes he knew about the two, he lived in the same damn house as them after all and they were hardly quiet in their nightly activities.

"It's because there is nothing I can do about any of it Kono-chan. Besides, I guess I already saw this coming." Naruko said, confusing her little friends. "The councils have always hated me, so I'm guessing that whether or not I was able to bring Sasuke-teme back, they would have probably still banished me either way." Naruko said as she then pulled her leaf headband that she had received from Iruka from her forehead and placed it around Konohamaru's head, tying it into place before leaning back to take in the image of Konohamaru wearing her headband.

"I am no longer a Kunoichi of Konohagakure, tell that to anyone who actually cared enough." Naruko said as she closed the door to her apartment for the last time and rubbed the three heads of the Konohamaru corps members, before she turned and walked towards the Northern Gate of the village.

Once she reached the Gate she got a pair of salutes from the two eternal gate chunin, Izumo and Kotetsu, both of whom always enjoyed her pranks, as she started walking past only to be stopped by her old classmates and their senseis.

The only ones to not show was Sakura and Ino who were visiting their precious Uchiha; and Team Eight that was out on a mission.

Mostly all of them were more or less angry with the council; each of them giving Naruko a gift to send her off. Kakashi, the only member of her own squad to show up, was first; he gave her the Hiraishin kunai that the Yondaime had given him when he had become a Jounin along with a few kenjutsu scrolls that he got from the Neko Anbu so she could learn to defend herself without the use of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, though she never had any skill with the latter. Then it was Team Ten's turn, Asuma gave her a slip of paper saying that it would help her join any shinobi temple she came across if she wished to become one of the many Shinobi Monks, Shikamaru gave her the customary gist of how he was going to carve the troublesome members of the council a new one and Choji gave her several bags of his favorite Akimichi made potato chips along with several scrolls full of soda from his parent's restaurant in a storage scroll. Team Nine was the last of the group to see her off and they noticed the obvious absence of Sakura and Ino, both only caring about their Uchiha crush. Sakura and Ino were both in a pissed off fit about Sasuke's 'injuries' and Sasuke was still unconscious from their fight at the valley.

"This farce by the councils is a most unyouthful piece of trash, their Flames of Youth have been severely dampened, so we shall now train four times harder than before so that our own Flames of Youth shall become a blazing volcano in your honor young Uzumaki." Gai declared as he took his nice guy stance, light glistening from his pure white teeth.

"Oh Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled, fire blazing in his eyes that made everyone back away as they tried to hide from what they knew was coming.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"AVERT YOUR EYES!" Neji screamed. Everyone covered their eyes in a panic as the two spandex wearers came together in a manly hug that had the indestructible Beach genjutsu spring up behind them to blind all viewers in the way of the Youth. Naruko heard a thud and everyone turned to look at Kakashi, who was spazzing on the ground from being too late to turn away, foam somehow appearing over his mouth through the mask.

"Naruko-san I was able to defy the path that Fate set for me thanks to the fight I had with you and you were a great person that does not deserve any of the crap the councils are making you put up with, I will miss you my friend." Neji said as he held out his bandaged hand to grasp Naruko's own.

"I may not have known you for long, but I just want you to know that I will miss you along with everyone else." Tenten said with a smirk as she hugged Naruko. "Also don't worry about those fangirl bitches, I have a good punishment for people who abandon their comrades." The bun haired girl whispered into Naruko's ear, sending shivers of fear up her spine as Tenten pulled back to reveal her face covered halfway in shadow and her eyes glowing a demonic red that she had only seen on Kyuubi.

"Thank you all," Naruko said as she wiped away a stray tear, she looked towards Kakashi. "Kakashi-san, could you please tell Anko-neesan and Iruka-sensei that I said goodbye, I know Iruka-sensei is in class and Anko-neesan is on a mission."

The silver haired man nodded as he hugged the young blonde before she turned and walked out the gate of Konoha to start her new life, not looking back at the place that had once been her home.

* * *

**(The Hospital the next morning)**

Sakura sighed dreamily as she watched the unconscious figure of her crush lay on his hospital bed. Ino had to leave the night before due to having to get up early for something that Asuma said was hard training. Sakura smirked as she went to get some water, '_That just leaves Sasuke-kun all to me when he wakes up!'_

The hormonal Pinkette's thoughts of seducing the lone Uchiha were interrupted as she heard a low moan coming from the bed behind her. She turned to see Sasuke slowly sitting up to look around the white hospital room. "What the Hell happened and why am I in the hospital?" Sasuke asked groaning as he held his aching head. Sakura was at her crush's side in an instant, somehow making it look like she used a pink version of the famed Hiraishin.

"That no name whore, Naruko-Ama got banished for attacking you, Sasuke-kun, because she hurt you so badly. Don't worry my Sasuke-kun, I'm here for you!" Sakura shouted in joy as she imagined the black haired boy taking her in his hospital bed in thanks for her services.

'_What the… Naruko… Was banished?'_ Sasuke thought, his onyx eyes widening in surprise as he sat straight up in his bed. '_What the hell is going on!? I need to find Kakashi-sensei! He might know what is going on.'_

"So maybe we can go out together on a date so I can help you heal from your traumatic experience, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she saw him moving to get up, thinking that he was going to take her into his arms. _'__**CHAA YES! Now that Naruko's not disrupting my plans with her ugly figure and posturing, Sasuke will finally be mine!'**_ Inner Sakura yelled happily. "Shut the fuck up Haruno, all of you idiots just ruined any attempts I might make at reconciliation!" Sasuke snarled as he jumped out the window, leaving a hurt and confused Sakura sitting in her chair at the edge of his empty bed. While he went in search of his awole silver haired sensei.

* * *

**As i said in the top, this will be a fic where Naruto is a girl and is banished after the successful retrieval mission for Sasuke Uchiha. Unlike most of my fics this will not be a Sasuke bashing fic, though Sakura and council bashing will be as strong as ever. ****Last part so you guys know, 'Ama' is the japanese word for Bitch.** **I hope you enjoyed the story.**

* * *

**Naruko's Profile for Next chapter that will be set Six years into the future; I know it is a spoiler, but I feel like filling you guys in so no complaining.**

* * *

**Name:** Naruko Uzumaki

**Aliases:** Kyuubi Jinchuuriki; Golden Blade of the Land of Iron; Hero of Wave; Saviour of Spring Country.

**Occupation:** Ex-Leaf Kunoichi; Wandering Swordswoman

**Hair Color:** Golden Blonde

**Eye Color:** Oceanic Blue

**Height:** 5'6"

**Age**: 19

**Affiliations:** Formerly Konohagakure; New Uzushio; Sunagakure; Land of Waves; Land of Spring.

**Rank:** Ronin

**Bingo Book Ranking:** A-Rank borderline S-Rank

**Armament:** Broadsword, kunai, shuriken, explosives, scrolls, Armor, seals.

**Special Abilities:** Jinchuuriki Cloak and Healing, Uzumaki Solid Chakra

**Signature Move:** Chakra Chains

**Specialties:** Taijutsu, Speed, Tracking and Stealth, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Traps.

**Chakra Elements:**

Wind (Affinity)

Fire

Lightning

**Strength:** Elite Jounin

**Endurance:** Uzumaki/Jinchuuriki

**Agility:** Anbu Captain

**Chakra Levels:** High Kage

**Genin Graduation Age:** 12

**Banishment Age:** 13

**Range of Attacks:** Close, Mid

**Likes:** Dango, Ramen, Training, her new family, her friends.

**Dislikes:** Fangirls, traitors, Arrogant Nobles, Civilian and Elder Council of Konoha, Danzo, and those that betray their friends at the drop of a hat.

**Hobbies:** Training, helping others in need, traveling and making new recipes for Dango.

**Dream:** To become a powerful shinobi to protect her real precious people, to rebuild Uzushiogakure and build a home for everyone that is shunned for what they hold, their families mistakes or the way they look.

**A little thing to point out for readers, I designed her initial character appearance design and love for Dango around Ferris Eris from Legend of the Legendary Heroes; mainly because she's hot.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Seeing an old face, a refusal

* * *

**Heya guys, I am back. For reference to those that might ask about the seals placed on her hands. The seals send a burst of pain through Naruko's arms if she tries to use ninjutsu or genjutsu when she makes the hand seals and pushing chakra into the hand seals. She can still use chakra to strengthen her body like what Tsunade does for her super strength and she can still use the rasengan and any jutsu that is sealess, like Fuinjutsu or just pure chakra manipulation. Also for the guest that asked, I haven't decided whether or not I will be taking the seals off of her later, because after six years of being ninjutsu-less, she will have already gotten pretty powerful.**

**I don't own Naruto, wish I did. It would have ended differently.**

* * *

**(Six Years Later)**

It has been a long six years since the attempted defection of Sasuke Uchiha from Konohagakure no Sato to Orochimaru, one most notorious living international criminals, and his forced return after a large scale fight with Naruko Uzumaki that tore apart the Valley of the End and caused his blonde Kunoichi teammate to be banished by the biased civilian and elders council of Konoha.

In an even bigger stunt of idiocy than what Tsunade performed with the banishment by being drunk, she also somehow managed to remove the Sandaime Hokage's Law that banned the knowledge of the Kyuubi being sealed inside Naruko from being learned by the younger populace.

Tsunade remembered going to the girl's apartment on the enddate they had scheduled for her departure to apologize for what she had done, convincing herself after twenty Sake bottles, only to find an empty building and the green crystal necklace given to the younger blonde by herself when Naruko had brought the alcoholic back to the village to serve as the Godaime Hokage sitting on the floor. Tsunade was then devastated when Jiraiya returned to the village, only for him to storm out in rage to search for his missing student, not even looking back until he returned four years after, though when he did, he and Sasuke trashed the council chambers in rage when Danzo and a few civilian councilmembers told them to forget about the 'demon' and they tried to order Jiraiya to train Sasuke; both of whom were more than happy to tell the councilmembers to go fuck themselves.

News of Naruko's leaving the village the day before she would be officially banished had caused many on the Civilian part of the Council and Konoha to cause a fuss. They had wanted to make a spectacle out of the girl and ridicule her in front of the whole village when she was to be officially banished. Although the other members that had ensured Naruko would be banished did not care, as long as the girl was gone, they did not care how or when she left. Now all of the younger Generations knew that the hyperactive blonde was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. This bit of news received a large mixed response among the younger Generation, many decided to follow their parents' path and viewed the blonde prankster as the Kyuubi Incarnate. Others, who had at least gotten to know Naruko in some way, did not share the older Generation's view of the shunned girl and saw her as a good friend.

The news released by Tsunade dropping the Third's Law, of course, had the biggest effect on the members of the now Konoha Eleven. Upon hearing the news, Neji said that he respected his blonde friend even more for what she did for him in the Exams, for the burden that she carried was one far heavier than the one any of the branch family Hyuga carried and he understood a small amount of the pain that Naruko went through with the burden of having to carry a seal. When Hinata heard the truth about her blonde friend, she had cried hard since she wouldn't be able to help her. Of course, in her weakened state the Hyuga elders poisoned her mind into saying that Naruko was only her friend to gain control over the Hyuga clan. She managed to resist for a short while, until they finally broke her, making her a 'worthy heir', much to the disapproval of Hiashi and Kurenai. Shino himself stated that he had a newfound form of respect for his former classmate, considering the burden she carried her entire life. Shino and his clan knew all too well what it felt like due to them becoming living Hives for the Bugs they used.

Even with the news of Naruko being a Jinchuuriki, the opinion of their friend to most of the other members of the Konoha Eleven did not change, they all considered her their friend. The same was said by Konohamaru Corps, the young Academy students still on the path that Naruko was their complete official boss.

When Lee had heard about Naruko's condition, he had quickly joined Sakura in hating the blonde just so that he could be on the good side of his pink haired crush, that is, until he was forced to read about the Art of Sealing by Tenten and Neji, he then started shouting about how Naruko's Flames of Youth were a great volcano to be able to contain such a burden like the Kyuubi in her body and that he had been unyouthful to doubt his fellow deadlast. He even started running around Konoha on his hands, yelling that he would work even harder now just so that his own Flames of Youth would never dim again and so he could match Naruko's own Inferno of Youth.

The only members of the Konoha twelve that had anything bad to say about Naruko were Ino, Kiba, much to his mother Tsume's disappointment, Hinata and Sakura. They had taken the view of believing that Naruko was a Demon, though the two fangirls were put out a bit by their crush, Sasuke, when he rebuked them harshly. Kiba believed that the 'Demon' had cheated in the Preliminaries, costing him his chance at being a chunin and ruining his nonexistent reputation as an 'Alpha'.

Choji was ok with her, since they always had eating contests in the Academy days and he always followed Shikamaru around knowing that if his friend believed that Naruko wasn't the Demon, then he wouldn't either.

When the news of Naruko's Banishment had been released to the Civilian and Ninja population there had been a great deal of celebration by the Civilians and many Ninja, but that had all been quickly torn apart by an enraged Tsunade and members of the Konoha Eleven, having dozens of civilians and her shinobi arrested and put in holding cell for a couple weeks, some of the more violent ones being sent to T&amp;I for some one on one time with Ibiki, who himself wasn't in a good mood about the banishment.

Not long after the news of Naruko's Banishment and being a Jinchuuriki came out, the great Village of Konohagakure no Sato, fell under attack by a series of daily, sometimes even hourly, pranks at the mischievous hands of Konohamaru corps. These pranks lasted for three years before Konohamaru and his team graduated from the Academy to become Team Ebisu. The pranks were often and always varied. The pranks ranged from having stink bombs exploding in clothes stores and in food stores, and massive paint bombs exploding in the several dozens of shops, the Hokage monument and on people. All of the Inuzuka's dog kennels were opened and their canine partners released out onto the streets of Konoha. Of course, that was after people were somehow sprayed with pheromones, that act scarred dozens of civilians, especially the head of the Merchant's Guild who now had nightmares of being spooned from behind by a massive wolf. One of the worst pranks was when, at some point, the Civilians tried to celebrate Naruto Banishment. Konohamaru and his team built several launchers with the help of Team Gai and fired what they called B.H.S aka Burning Horse Shit. Needless to say, the festival did not continue and everyone there had to go to their homes and take llllooooooooonnnnnnnnngggggggg showers.

Most of these horrendous pranks were aimed at the civilian population as well as any shinobi that had been cruel or rude to Naruko in some way or another, meaning that Ebisu did not escape his future students' attentions. A lot of the Konohamaru Corp's pranks had also been aimed at the Council members that had a hand in banishing Naruko.

One of the worse pranks was directed at Sakura Haruno, the Corps had snuck into Sakura's bedroom at night and superglued the girl's hair to the bedposts and, to further humiliate the banshee from hell, Moegi had, after stripping the girl naked and binding her arms and legs to the bedposts, gotten Kakashi and Lee to help place her bed out in the middle of the Village square naked where she became the laughing stock of the Village once morning came. After that, Mebuki had to shave off all of her daughter's hair, much to her secret enjoyment, to set her free from the bed which resulted in Sakura being bald for a few months. Needless to say, Sakura was not seen by her team or anyone for a few weeks as she locked herself inside her room, mourning the loss of her 'Sasuke allure'.

The last person to be hit by their pranks had been Kushina Uzumaki and her two sons. When everyone found out that she was the mother of Naruko, Konohamaru got the two chunin Izumo and Kotetsu to join in when they along with Kakashi, Sasuke, Team Gai and Shikamaru went to the Uzumaki compound. They ended up planting several dozens of paint bombs, a personal invention of Konohamaru's called the Tar and Feather seal, along with glueing Naruko's twin Kenji's body into a set of women's lingerie with a see through sleeping gown (Aka his mom's) and tying Menma up in the pantry, roped and gagged in his own long hair. To make the prank even more successful, they had Kakashi set several dozen dog poop bomb trap seals, that he made from his summons, in the master bedroom to go off in the morning when Kushina began to wake up.

To say that Kushina and her sons had been pissed was a major understatement.

Sasuke was one of the only ones to continue the 'punishments' on the people he deemed guilty after the corps stopped, Ino was hit where he placed her in a genjutsu that had her believe that she was enjoying a date with him; while in truth, she was stripped like Sakura and hung upside down by her ankles from the nose of Tsunade's monument head. It took four months before she returned to active duty and walked outside of her house, though she still lit up in a full body blush when her friends or someone she knew looked at her.

The last prank done was probably the biggest prank ever played in Konoha by the entire punish force was the Hyuga Clan. Konohamaru and Naruko's friends had broken into the Hyuuga compound and stolen all the Hyuuga Clan's underwear, from boxers to panties and bras, speedos and thongs, then they took rainbow colored paint and replaced the clan's shampoo and body wash with it. Konohamaru proceeded to hang the Clan's underwear up all over the village ranging from trees to flag polls and from tops of buildings to the middle of the street. The members of the Konoha Eleven that defended Naruko did not think it was possible for anybody born from the Hyuga Clan, other than the old version of Hinata, to blush that much from embarrassment but on that day they watched in awe as the entire Hyuga Clan went around the entire hidden village, picking up their underclothes in front of everyone while their bodies looked like the rainbows that covered Ame when not raining. Hiashi had to go to the ANBU headquarters, where Ibiki and his platoon had camera's waiting as the rainbow colored man had to grab his pink speedo underwear from where they flew in the middle of the courtyard. The only Hyuga's that had not been hit by Konohamaru's prank was Neji, who participated, and Hinata's younger sister Hanabi, who Konohamaru has a crush on.

Two months after Naruto's banishment, the news had spread like a wildfire to other countries. When the Countries, people and villages that Naruko helped heard about the banishment, they were enraged beyond belief, especially when they found out the reason for the banishment.

When the Land of Waves learned of their savior's banishment they were beyond pissed off that the hero of their Country had been banished just for doing her job. They then sent a message to Konoha to tell the Hidden village that they were ripping up and dropping the Trade treaty that they had recently made for Naruko's patriotic duties to their people, and that all merchant and transport ships that were controlled by the Land of Waves would refuse to work or Trade with Konoha. Also, any and all missions that the Land of Waves would have originally given to the village hidden in Leaves would now be given to Suna and Taki. What was worse was when Gato was killed, the people of Wave took over the Gato shipping company, giving them major control over the Elemental Sea Trading Industry. Konoha had sent several peace offerings to try and reopen negotiations with the prosperous island nation. Unfortunately, each and every one of the groups were kicked out as soon as they arrived and their offerings spat upon, the last one was even given a message from the new Daimyo of Wave, Tazuna, who told them that if any Leaf Ninja or citizen of Konoha set foot in the Land of Waves, they will be sent back in a bodybag or coffin. This warning got the desired effect from the Hidden Village and they had stopped trying, especially after one of Tazuna's samurai sent a Ne agent from Danzo back in a matchbox; that of course caused Danzo to lose favor with many councilmembers and the Daimyo of the Land of Fire.

The next country to act was the newly named Land of Spring. When Koyuki had heard about what had happened she had been beyond angry or pissed with the Leaf Village. She went to Konoha escorted by a legion of three hundred Samurai and the Guardian Twelve that she borrowed from the Fire Daimyo, who was not pleased that all of the treaties were being dropped and demanded a meeting with the Hokage. She yelled at the Council and Konoha for their biased banishment of her nation's heroine, even going so far as to punch Sakura in the face when she badmouthed Naruko, breaking the girl's nose, and annulling the Alliance and the technology trade treaty with Konoha, as well as annulling all other Trade agreements with them. The Council tired to persuade the young Daimyo from annulling both the Alliances with her Country and village and annulling the Trade agreements but she would not budge, even slapping the head of the Merchants Guild when he tried to get fresh with her. Koyuki soon after left the village, not wanting to stay any longer in the disgraced Hidden village.

After Koyuki's tirade, Shibuki the Kage of Takigakure arrived in the village with a full squad of his newly trained Jounin and his new fiance Fuu, the Nanabi Jinchuuriki, demanding a meeting with the Hokage. Shibuki had been greatly angered by what Konoha had done simply because Naruko was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, especially since his fiance was the Nanabi Jinchuuriki. He had become disgusted at the way they had treated a good friend of his, especially one that had taught him how to be a real leader for his people, not to mention that Naruko saved his people from the Rogue Taki Jounin Suien and his followers. Shibuki then informed the busty Hokage that he and the villagers of Takigakure had agreed to annul their long standing Alliance between their villages since they wanted no part of a place that would banish a great Hero for doing the job asked of them, just like they had done to the White Fang and Naruko. Two years after Naruko's Banishment, Gaara, the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi became the newest Kazekage. He, like the other former allies, also tore apart the Treaty between Konoha and Suna only keeping the Treaty between the two villages where both sides would help each other in a time of War, but only if it affected both villages. Suna even gained all of the standing missions from the Land of Waves, Spring and their own Daimyo.

One of the last ones to come had been Michiru, the King of the Land of Moon, he pulled every single bit of funding that he had placed in Konoha after Naruko and Team Seven had helped him liberate his nation from an usurper and started sending his missions to Suna and even Kumo. He told the squirming Councillors that begged for him not to, since the King's money had been lining their pockets, that if they wanted his funding back for their village, they had to unbanish Naruko, get on their knees before her and beg her forgiveness while kissing the ground she walked on like she was a goddess reborn.

Though meeting that request was hard to do, due to after Naruko had been banished she had just vanished, making even the Akatsuki baffled at this turn of events.

* * *

**(Land of Waves)**

Now after the heroic deeds of Naruko Uzumaki seven years ago, the Land of Waves prospered greatly under the freedom they acquired after the death of the shipping tyrant Gato by the hands of Zabuza the demon hidden in the mist and the young girl named Naruko Uzumaki. Hoping to talk about a better trade agreement since the one they had with Konoha fell to pieces after the banishment of Naruko, the new Land of Fire Daimyo requested that Tazuna, the new Daimyo of Wave after the death of their previous leader at the hands of Gato, come to the Land of Fire capital so that they could draw up a trade and Alliance treaty with the small prosperous nation. To which the famed bridge builder agreed so as to meet another country leader.

It is tradition that every Daimyo of the Elemental Nations is accompanied by their own personal select guards, most from the guardian monks of their nation's shinobi Temples, such as the renowned Guardian Shinobi Twelve in the Land of Fire, or their own land's samurai. And to the bafflement of the new Fire Daimyo, the Wave Daimyo had chosen a single, young female bodyguard for this job, who he sought out from her current living place in the ruined Land of Whirlpools for this assignment shortly after he had received the message from his fellow Daimyo, no longer trusting any of the people from Konoha after the betrayal of his nation's heroine. The guard he had requested agreed to accompany the old bridge builder turned Daimyo to the meeting.

A blonde haired woman with blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on each cheek; wearing a purple and silver armor sighed quietly as she shifted to her other foot to keep the blood moving as she waited outside the office of her old friend, waiting to start the journey that would lead into the area around where she was banished. She had a silver hair ornament piece attached to her left golden bang. Beneath the breastplate covering her torso was a dark blue, short sleeved shirt that was cut off at the midriff and had an orange swirl shaped patch in the middle of the breast of the shirt, made of highly breathable fabric, and a pair of black biker shorts. She wore armored boots, on her hands were light purple fingerless gloves, and she wore a longsword across the back of her waist, that was held to her body by a pink and purple sash, that was made from strong chakra-conductive steel and laced with various seals that made it possible to channel her chakra and elements into the blade.

"I thank you for coming to guard my super self once again, Uzumaki-dono," Tazuna said as he opened the door to his office, letting the captain of his guard and the head of their fishing company out to leave. Snapping the armored woman from her bored thoughts.

The old man now wore a formal men's kimono that was an artistry of three shades of yellow and blue, describing the Liberation of the Land of Waves, and his wavy, grey hair had been smoothed back by the man's daughter before the meeting, a large change compared to the baggy old pants, yellow rope belt and sleeveless work shirt he used to wear. When the man's brown eyes met her oceanic orbs, Tazuna gave the woman standing in front of him a grandfatherly smile.

"As you were probably filled in by Tsunami, the Fire Daimyo wishes to discuss a trade and Alliance treaty with me, so we'll be traveling to his estate in the Land of Fire capital Keishi," The man told his Nation's savior, getting a stiff nod from her. "I know you aren't comfortable in the Land of Fire, but will you go with me and Tsunami at least to the Daimyo's castle? After that, I can ask Kazekage Gaara to spare some of his shinobi for the escort back."

Naruko looked up at the man with a slight smile, "Of course Tazuna-Jiji, I would do anything for my real family." She said as Tazuna smiled and patted her armored back, then the two of them left the man's office to go find the man's wayward daughter and Grandson before they had to leave in the morning.

* * *

**(Land of Fire, Twenty Miles from Keishi)**

A short week had passed as the small group left the Land of Waves for the Land of Fire Capital, Keishi. Tazuna, his daughter Tsunami and their guardian Naruko had slowly made their way towards the capital with only a few hindrances from bandits. While the new Fire Daimyo had been happy to offer to enlist some of his land's Leaf ninja to escort the older man, Tazuna politely refused, saying that they hold no trust for the Land of Fire's hidden village. It was a risky move, considering that their small band would make an excellent target for any bandits or missing nin looking to make some easy money, though she had already taken down a few bandit groups on their way, traveling in a small carriage with only the sword wielding blonde and their driver as protection, but the young Fire Daimyo wasn't able to shake the Wave Daimyo's absolute faith in the young woman that had saved their home as a young girl.

While the small family would admit that their faith was a bit foolish to just have one person guarding them without backup, they wanted to spend as much time with their saviour as they possibly could, before the woman disappeared again so she wouldn't be found by the traitors of her village or Akatsuki.

Naruko recalled her memories of the past few days she had spent with the bridge builder's family after they found her living and training in the ruins of her clan's homeland, Uzushiogakure also known as the Land of Whirlpools, where she had been learning a new path for her life and about her ancestry after traveling around the Elemental Nations, avoiding the Land of Stone and the Land of Fire.

She would be starting to travel around as soon as the job requested of her by Tazuna was completed and over with, leaving anybody that knew her unable to find any traces of her. Tazuna of course, wanted to appoint the girl as the captain of his own personal guard, but he was refused on the grounds that staying in one place too long would end badly for anyone and everyone close to her, either by the Akatsuki that was after the bijuu or if Konoha ever wanted their 'weapon' back. She would only protect the old man up to the Fire Daimyo's castle, to where afterwards the family would request some shinobi from Gaara, and Tazuna happily accepted that.

As the coach that Tazuna and Tsunami rode in made its way closer to the capital, its golden haired guardian held out her hand and halted the carriage. Pulling out a few kunai, she threw them into the forest at a high speed, causing several meaty thuds to be heard, and then she dodged some kunai that landed around her with Explosive tags wrapped around the hilts.

The resulting explosions from the impacted kunai caused smoke and dirt to cover the clearing and the armored nineteen year old, leaving no visibility, as two Leaf chunin and a ROOT ANBU rushed towards the scene, with the intent to capture the long missing Jinchuuriki and maybe hold the Wave Daimyo hostage to regain the treaties.

"… Attacking us was a grave mistake on your part," a monotone female voice spoke from behind the ROOT nin, making the three shinobis' eyes widen in surprise. They quickly turned only for an armored figure to slam her blade down towards the ROOT nin, in her hand was a large double-edged longsword, roughly three feet and seven inches long, with the blade being a foot and half wide, engraved with an assortment of different seals. Pushing chakra into the seals on the end points, and running her strong wind natured chakra through the blade to make the already powerfully sharp blade, sharp enough to slice through steel with ease.

She gripped the hilt with both hands and bought the sword slamming down on the closest shinobi, bisecting clean through the ROOT ANBU from noggin to groin before he could even use his tanto to guard against the attack. The remaining two positioned themselves to the left and right of the woman, both now at attention as they saw their comrade fall into two pieces. A sweep of the large blade and the kunai they threw a second later were batted out of the air by the large sword, one of the knives rebounding and piercing it's thrower's leg. The blonde spun on her heel and quickly beheaded the injured man when he failed to get out of her range, like his already deceased partner.

The last Leaf nin, a kunoichi, hesitated a few feet away for a brief moment, staring in slight fear as she weighed the option of attacking and being killed quickly like her comrades or fleeing and living to fight for Konoha another day. "Leave. My job is to protect and defend Tazuna-Jiji. I will not kill you if you choose to leave." Naruko spoke up catching the panicked woman's attention as the golden haired blonde planted her sword in the ground before her, before she faced the woman with a cold, emotionless expression as if reading the chunin's panicked thoughts.

The woman, who turned out to only be four years younger than the nineteen year old Jinchuuriki, swallowed deeply and decided to take the obviously more powerful shinobi's mercy and flee, fully ready to ask the council and her other comrades the questions of why she was told that the girl they were calling a Demon would spare her life.

* * *

**(In a tree, Nineteen feet Away from the clearing)**

A tall Konoha jounin with spiky silver hair that seemed to defy gravity was standing on a tree branch watching what had been happening. He had a dark-coloured eye being the only part of his face not covered by his mask and slanted headband. He wore his Konoha hitai-ite over his left eye that has a small vertical scar running down it and is replaced by an implanted Sharingan eye. He wore a half-facial mask over the lower-half of his face and the traditional Konoha Jounin flak jacket with his father's repaired white light chakra sabre attached to his back.

He had been assigned as extra, yet secret, protection by Tsunade for the newly made Wave Daimyo since he knew the older man from his mission to Wave with his former genin team, for when Tazuna arrived in the capital, he had been looking for the team he had been assigned to guard the man with after they disappeared and came rushing over to the clearing he was currently viewing from his perch when he had felt the large chakra spike and was able to see what looked to be a battle happening around the Wave Daimyo's halted Carriage, both Tazuna and his daughter, Tsunami, watching in interest from their windows. The cyclopean Copycat knew that it wasn't his place to interfere with the battle going on, though he recognised his squad as the ones attacking, but he then recognized a very familiar chakra signature in the clearing.

The son of White Fang's eye widened as the silver haired Jounin saw an armored young woman with knee length golden blonde hair, with three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek and cold, emotionless blue eyes. While the face was older and different than before, the Jounin had no doubt that they belonged to that of somebody he once knew. A former Konoha Kunoichi who had been banished years ago due to the prejudice of certain council members and the drunken foolishness of a certain Kage of the Village.

Naruko Uzumaki, the missing jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, only daughter and secret heiress of the Late Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki. Banished for 'crippling' the Last Loyal Uchiha that tried to turn traitor for Konoha's most notorious missing nin, Orochimaru.

As Kakashi watched his wayward student tear apart the team he had come with, killing two of them, he could not help but think of all the things that happened in the past six years. So much had happen and so much had changed over the short period of time, and it all started when the Konoha Council had banished a certain blonde Kunoichi.

"Kakashi-san…" Naruko called, causing the masked man's heart to skip a beat as his visible eye widened at being caught by the girl that wasn't even looking in his direction, he hadn't noticed that the battle was over and the kunoichi of their group had run away. "While you have my respect for being a _slight_ sensei to me, you can try to suppress your chakra and scent all you want, but I can still smell you and I am a Sensor type ninja. I'm telling you right now, if you attempt to attack me or capture me for being in the Land of Fire while doing my job, I will make sure that you and anyone else that tries to attack us will regret it greatly, just like this team that already attacked me."

Kakashi sighed seeing that he had no choice and he jumped down from the tree he had been standing on, landing before the girl and met his former student's cold gaze head on. "Tsunade-sama repealed your banishment three years ago, Naruko-san. Everyone has been searching for you since you left." The silver haired man said as he tried to make his former kunoichi student come peacefully.

"I'm not going back to a place full of assholes and traitors that are willing to stab you in the back just for doing your job and following orders again, just like me and your father." Naruko stated plainly, no emotion entering her voice, before turning her back on the man that was once her sensei as he flinched at his father being mentioned and slammed her sword back into its sheath on her back. "Tell that haggety old fart that I'm never returning to that piece of trash village after what she and my so called 'allies' did, that village deserves to be burned to the ground for betraying the ideals of the Shodaime and Nidaime, no wonder Itachi left to be a missing nin."

Kakashi kept his mask covered mouth shut and lowered his head sadly. Kakashi watched in self loathing as his former student motioned for the carriage driver to continue onwards, not even looking back at her cyclopean ex-sensei. The message was very clear from where he could see the blonde's back and swaying hair.

Kakashi sighed as he watched the small group continue onward towards the capital and slowly gathered up the remains of the ROOT ninja and chunin, then made his way back to Konoha. He sighed as he looked around at the clearing, it would be roughly a full day's worth of running at his top speed to reach the Hidden Village, and by then he knew that Naruko would have crossed any of the borders out of the Land of Fire. At least they had an idea of who to ask on her whereabouts now, though he highly doubted the Wave Daimyo or his family and the people of their small island nation would even talk to a Leaf Shinobi, much less let them in the borders.

* * *

**(Keishi; Daimyo's Palace steps, an Hour Later)**

Naruko hugged Tazuna and Tsunami as they bade her goodbye, the Fire Daimyo waiting patiently on his palace steps for his guests to finish. "Be careful, Naruko-chan." Tsunami said as she hugged the armored girl tightly, knowing that they probably wouldn't see their Hero for a while.

"Of course Tsunami-Obaasan," Naruko said as she moved back with a smile. "If I can evade them for six years, I am sure that I can outrun them again." She waved to her surrogate family one more time as they walked towards the Fire Daimyo, before she turned and walked towards the city gates. Giving a respectful nod to the coach driver as he started contacting Suna to get some shinobi as a guard.

She stopped several times to grab some food supplies from the many shops in the cities Marketplace. '_Whelp,'_ Naruko thought as she stood at the city gates, checking over her food and item scrolls, before she straightened her sword on the back of her waist. '_Time to get moving, if I put in extra speed, I will be out of the Land of Fire and into the Land of Rivers by nightfall.'_

The blonde former kunoichi ran through the gate, leaving the Fire Capitol behind in a burst of speed, speeding off into the forest surrounding the city. '_I had better meet up with the others as well and see how Renji and Shaolin are doing.'_

* * *

**(Konohagakure; Hokage's Office One Day later)**

Kakashi was sighing, wishing for a long dip into the Sake bottles he had stacked up at home next to his Icha Icha paradise as he walked out of the office of Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage and granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage. When he had arrived in her office with the news that he had spotted his banished student, Tsunade had been shocked and yet happy that her little sister-figure had been found, now she was silently sobbing upon hearing how someone she saw as a little sister no longer wanted to return to her home, even calling it a piece of trash that deserved to be burned.

The good news was that they finally found her and she appeared to be very capable of taking care of herself, even without the use of Ninjutsu or genjutsu. The bad news was now she had to retrieve the younger blonde and bring her back to Konoha, most likely by force. Tsunade knew very well that Naruko would put up a fight given what Konoha did to her with the banishment and mistreatment for being a Jinchuuriki, more than likely giving the retrieval team a reason to use lethal force just to subdue her.

Still feeling very guilty over her decision to not read further into what she had on her desk and not saying anything during the initial banishment, while Koharu and Homura both read the banishment to Naruko with a smirking Danzo standing only a little bit away from them all. She had broken the once kind heart of the younger Uzumaki, and hadn't said a word about it until it was too late.

The busty Hokage remembered how Jiraiya had set out to find his missing Goddaughter after he had returned from his recon mission to pick up his new apprentice, and was told about the banishment so that he could find and train the girl and maybe tell her about her parents, but he was disappointed when he came back to the village after four years of searching without a hint of a sighting from any of his contacts, he still refused to talk to anyone that had a hand in Naruko's pain or the recently returned Kushina.

"Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru said from where he was standing in front of his genin team, his right hand stroking the small pointed beard he had grown over the years, looking just like his father just without the scars and wrinkles. "What are we going to do about Naruko? Especially with the Akatsuki still hunting the nine Bijuu."

"We need to get answers from the people that know her," The platinum blonde said as she stared at the mini Shikaku with her fingers crossed before her face. "I will send Teams out to speak to the villages and Nations that she has helped in the past. Once we hear back from the Teams or we manage to spot Naruko, we'll set up tracking and detainment teams to go after her. There's still a chance we can reason with her before we'll have to use force to bring her back to Konoha."

Shikamaru sighed at the Hokage's statement, he still remembered the tantrum he had thrown that surprised everyone when they had banished Naruko just because she was a Jinchuuriki. He then worked harder than ever, dropping his lazy antics, so that he could help the others fix the mistake their elders had performed. Even helping Sasuke, who was trying to atone for his sin in the matter, to set up dozens of strategies that they could use to get their lost friend back.

The nineteen year old Nara heir hated that some of his and the blonde's friends had condemned her once they had found out about her tenant from the council and Elders the day after Naruko had left.

Then there was the current red haired problem that had showed up in Konoha with her two sons four years ago. Shikamaru and Sasuke had both blown up on the woman, along with a few of the clan heads, the Hokage and some ANBU that had known her in their youth when they found out that she was Naruko's mother. '_In my opinion, they shouldn't have even let that bitch through the gates, much less give her a Clan seat on the council.'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Sasuke and I have created a few strategies that could help with retrieving Naruko without a fight or any bloodshed, though having Kushina around in the village or on the retrieval squad like she has requested isn't going to help our case, especially when Naruko finds out about her and her reason for abandoning her." Shikamaru said as he stared lazily at the Senju.

Tsunade nodded at his words, she had gone on a berserker rage once the redhead she had seen as a surrogate daughter showed up in Konoha with Naruko's twin, Kenji, and her youngest child, Menma and had given her reason for leaving Naruko to the mercies of the villagers. It had taken an entire third of the ANBU force and Kakashi with Shikaku to stop her from destroying Konoha while she tried to kill the redhead.

Right now Kushina was trying her best to be allowed on the retrieval team that would bring her daughter back to Konoha, though most of the clan heads were still against her even being allowed near the girl. The civilians themselves were also trying to derail the situation, but for a different reason, so that they could keep the 'demon' away from Konoha.

Tsunade sighed as she raised a hand to dismiss the Jounin, "Tell me when all of the Konoha Twelve and the Konohamaru corps are back from their respective missions so that we don't have to repeat the plan." Shikamaru nodded, while his respect for the woman had fallen when she signed the banishment of his friend, it had slowly been coming back for her efforts; it just would never be like it used to. The Nara heir quickly ushered his almost asleep genin team from the room and dismissed them so he could meet up with Sasuke and Choji to make more plans on how to get their old friend back.

* * *

**Hey Guys, I am going to give Naruko the Lion Summoning Contract to replace the one she had with the Toads. Also this chapter will show that this is a slight Kushina bashing fic for her abandonment of Naruko.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, I'll have the retrieval squad next chapter, Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let the Hunt for the Jinchuuriki begin

* * *

**Hey ya'll, Iskander Mandoraekon here. Like last time, Renji my Oc will be the pairing for Naruko in this story. Also due to a request from a reviewer, I will be using the Twin Lion Fist from the Hyuga clan as a jutsu given to Naruko by the Lion summons, only I will remodeling it to make it to suit Naruko better, it'll be shown when they battle her later on.**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**(Konoha; Week Later)**

Tsunade was not very happy right now. She needed to know where Naruko was, but the Wave Daimyo nor any of the younger blonde's friends outside the village were exactly being helpful to Konoha at the moment.

The response from Tazuna was written in an angry tone, making the message clear to the Sannin:

'_Who I decide to hire for my protection is none of Konoha's business, especially after your shinobi attacked us on the way to Keishi,'_

_Not Sincerely Yours, Tazuna_

She didn't blame him at all for his anger, especially after Kakashi had shown her the ROOT Anbu's body and the dead chunin, along with the dead shinobi that Naruko had killed before the initial fight, the last person of their team having shown up five hours after the Jounin.

Still, she had sent one of her ANBU to Wave and the surrounding area on the off chance that the younger Uzumaki was there, to warn her of the impending danger from Akatsuki and hopefully bring her back. Preferably by choice rather than force, though she doubted her ANBU could with the way Naruko had effortlessly killed the ROOT and Chunin earlier.

She was slamming her head against the desk after getting a 'Fuck You' only response from Koyuki, when the teams Kakashi, Yuhi, Gai and Asuma walked in with Team Ebisu, Anko and Iruka shortly following them. Jiraiya, she already knew was standing in the office at the window with Shizune by her desk.

"All of you have been summoned here because the time has come to retrieve Naruko Uzumaki and bring her back to Konoha. Now, this is an S-class secret, only to be shared with this group and others of my choosing, you have all been chosen to work as a retrieval team for Naruko and will be working on different contacts that we have in the elemental nations, ranging from Hidden villages to bars until we have found her and we can mobilize as a full group to bring her back. As much as I wish for it differently, you are authorized to use force if negotiations fail as she has stated that she isn't willingly going to come back to in her words 'I will never return to that piece of trash village after what the Hokage and my so called 'allies' did, that village deserves to be burned to the ground for betraying the ideals of the Shodaime and Nidaime.'" Tsunade decided it was wise to leave out the part about Itachi, despite having shown Sasuke the truth behind the massacre.

"So, we really are going after her then…" Kakashi muttered with a sparkle of hope appearing in his visible eye after spending the last week being completely drunk and being comforted by his eternal rival and Anko.

"After all this time…" Sasuke closed his eyes in a feeling of relief. "We've finally found her. But can you honestly blame her for not wanting to return?"

"No, I can't…" Tsunade said in a downtrodden voice that got the attention of everyone. "But, with the Akatsuki looking like it is beginning to move again, it is a danger to her and all Jinchuuriki out in the world. This time we will make sure the village will protect her like it should have done a long time ago, instead of the mistreatment it caused in the past."

Sakura said nothing to the Hokage, her Sensei and Sasuke's words. She hated Naruko with a passion like a couple others from the group, she of course knew that Naruko wasn't the Demon Fox that was sealed inside her, no demon that could lay waste to mountains would be that weak or idiotic, but unfortunately Sakura was still pissed about Naruko hurting 'her precious Sasuke' and she blamed Naruko for the fact that the Uchiha heir wouldn't return her undying love.

Their new teammate Sai just sat quietly behind them, secretly recording all of this into one of his ink rats to give to Danzo later on.

"According to Kakashi-san's report of an incident with his temporary team attacking the Wave Daimyo, she has been staying in the Land of Waves for an undetermined amount of time," she said as she pulled out a small map of the Elemental Nations. "I believe that we should investigate here first."

"Tazuna, the Wave Daimyo has made it clear that he wouldn't help us at all, so I am sending a couple teams to check out the surrounding area with one of my ANBU that is already there in secret, his codename is Tora."

"That makes sense." Jiraiya snarled from his spot on the window. "He is the only person capable of using Mokuton, I'm betting that you were going to have him detain her immediately on sight before negotiations could begin."

Tsunade just ignored her angry teammate's jab at her choice, he was still pissed about the situation six years ago, only appearing in the village when he was absolutely needed. That being assured of after he punched Kushina across Konoha when she tried to get him to teach her youngest son, Menma, and the boy badmouthed Naruko.

"We're getting off topic!" Tsunade snapped back at the man before he could speak up again. "The point is, despite Naruko not wanting to come back, the Akatsuki is beginning to start up their activities and we believe that they are going after the Jinchuuriki from all of the villages."

This got a gasp from everyone in the room, besides Sai and the purple haired Anbu standing in the corner.

"We unfortunately have no knowledge of what skills and techniques she is capable of besides what appears to be mastery in Kenjutsu from how she killed the rogue team that attacked Tazuna, we also don't know if she is traveling with anybody. Is everyone with me so far?" Tsunade asked as she rested her mouth against her entwined fingers.

Each of the shinobi and Kunoichi in the room nodded in complete understanding of the situation, the ones believing that she was a demon planning out mentally on how they should kill her.

"For your knowledge in case you come into contact with her, jinchuuriki are capable of manifesting cloaks and tails of their bijuu's chakra for enhanced defense and greatly augmented attack power, the ANBU Tora that you will meet in Wave and Jiraiya are the only ones currently in Konoha, besides Kushina and her eldest son Kenji, that is capable of siphoning off the demonic chakra and weakening her. If you do encounter her and she goes beyond three tails, entering the stage where she would gain a blood cloak, or a full blown tailed beast state, anybody below Elite Jounin or Anbu are to withdraw from the battle and allow the ones that stay to act alone as well as send the fastest summon to me so I can immediately join them in the battle." Tsunade said as her gaze slid over each and every one of them. "Am I clear."

"HAI, Hokage-sama!" The teams yelled with a quick, stiff salute.

"You are all dismissed, expect your missions within the week."

Tsunade sighed as she heard a knock on the door, three minutes after everyone had left the office. "Enter," She said, already knowing who it was having felt her chakra coming towards the tower during the meeting.

The door swung open to reveal a crimson haired woman standing in the doorway, instantly getting a glare from Tsunade and the Anbu in the room. This was Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, the Uzumaki Clan Matriarch and a council member, who wanted to join the retrieval team that Tsunade had made so that she could bring her daughter back home. Kushina had returned to Konoha bringing her two sons with her two years after the Jinchuuriki's banishment and had told everyone about where she had been, having been the wife of a now deceased Land of River's Noble, she had then been brutally attacked by Tsunade and a few others that had been Naruko's friends when they found out about her being the young Uzumaki's mother.

At the time she repealed the banishment, Tsunade firmly believing that Naruko would be back any day, though she had been worried about what would happen when she and her mother met, and more worryingly, when Naruko and her twin and younger half-brother met. While Tsunade was never one to mince words, she found it hard to look at Kushina without a look of complete hatred, she had abandoned Naruko and disappeared, leading everyone to believe that she was dead, only to return with her two sons in tow, Naruko's twin, Kenji, holding the other half of the Kyuubi inside his body. She had seen how the redhead adored and spoiled her two children and she knew how Naruko would react once she found out about her mother being alive and knew that it wouldn't be anywhere near pretty or favourable for Konoha.

"Hello Kushina_-san_, what can I do for you?" She asked, acid in her tone at the honorific. Kushina stood in front of the busty blonde's desk in silence, until Tsunade motioned towards one of the chairs.

"I wanted to talk to you about Naruko and joining the retrieval team." Kushina said after a moment of silence. "You have a plan to bring her back into the village, Hokage-sama, but I think we should abandon it." Tsunade frowned at the woman that had been begging to be let onto the team's change of attitude and leaned towards the redhead, a dark glare covering her eyes.

"Really? And why do you think that _Uzumaki_?" Tsunade asked, carefully trying to hold back her growing rage at the woman's continued presence in her office. She already knew that one of the retrieval team members had told the woman about the mission, she just needed to find out who and discipline them.

"It's obvious that she holds no love for the village or us, Tsunade-sama. Having Naruko here _and_ wondering if you won't wake up to find her gone the morning after will only stress you and village resources further." Kushina explained, struggling to keep her face neutral as she spoke. Tsunade looked her over with a cynical eye for a short second.

"Is it Konoha and my safety that you're worrying about Uzumaki, or what your long lost _daughter_ will do once she knows that you are alive and that you abandoned her to the mercies of a hypocritical and grieving village?" She asked, Kushina's flinch said everything that she had been trying to hide from the woman. "You made the stupid choice to abandon her just because she was a Jinchuuriki and looked like your husband, Uzumaki, when and how she reacts is your and her business, I'm certainly not going to stop her from attacking you if she learns about you." Tsunade felt a hint of satisfaction when she noticed a couple more flinches.

"Even if it results in mine and my sons' murders?" Kushina asked, instantly realising it was a foolish question to ask. Tsunade glared in unbridled hatred at the Uzumaki matriarch, her killing intent making Shukaku's madness look like a tame house kitten.

"When you came back to this village after fifteen years of being the fuck buddy of a Land of River's Noble and bringing back Naruko's twin with the Noble's offspring, I let you and your family stay despite you abandoning your daughter. When you asked to be allowed your old compound, I gave _that_ to you and when you asked for some work, I allowed you to be a Jounin again along with being a member of the Shinobi clan council; knowing that you willingly abandoned a child to be attacked by people daily and not asking for your fucked up reasons on why you did it." The blonde snapped, her rage building with every word spoken. "You went around to most of this village's Jounin, chunin and your old friends and asked about who and how Naruko was; some stories were bad due to their biased nature, but a lot of them were good. You heard about Naruko's selfless attitude before she was kicked out of her home by biased, shitty people and you seriously believe that she is capable of inflicting willful cruelty on a child?" She asked incredulously. "Maybe the apple _doesn't_ fall far from the tree then." she added darkly. It was a dirty shot, but it worked as Kushina's head snapped up to stare at the woman that she had once seen as a surrogate mother.

"I will leave you alone then," Kushina said as she rose from her chair and walked to the door, only to stop when Tsunade spoke up again. "Just so you know, out of your entire family, I can see Kenji as the only one that Naruko can tolerate. Your son Menma has expressed an extreme hatred of his elder sister because you abandoned her, believing that she is an embarrassment and failure of the clan when it is _you_ who broke the clan's most fundamental law of never abandoning family, making _you_ the disgrace. On top of that, she will hate you for abandoning her to live the life of an impoverished orphan." Tsunade said with a snarl. "At least Jiraiya and I have the excuse for not performing our duties as her godparents, having believed that the daughter of Minato was dead before you returned and told us that the girl we had made the partial replacement for her, was in all actuality our goddaughter. Congratulations you've got your wish, you and your sons will be placed on the team. Now get out of my office, Jounin Uzumaki."

The last bit was said in a shout, making the redhead flee the office with tears running down her face.

* * *

**(Land of Claw Village; Same time)**

Naruko sighed as she took a rest in one of the Dango restaurants situated on the outskirts of the village. She had been running for the the past week, making sure that she put plenty of distance between her and the Land of Fire, so that she couldn't be followed by any Konoha shinobi after meeting Kakashi. '_Ok, so this is Kokonui, Shaolin and Renji said that they would be meeting me here.'_ the blonde swordwoman thought as she took a bite of the tasty dango she ordered.

Naruko was so occupied with savoring the taste of the dumplings on her tongue and staring off in thought, that she never noticed a red blur rocketing towards her and colliding into her side. Throwing her off the bench and onto the ground.

Naruko groaned, '_what hit m-'_ She began thinking only to hear a familiar voice shouting as someone hugged her. "Naruko-sama! Naruko-sama!"

"Hello Shaolin-chan." Naruko said as she stood up, pulling the hyperactive girl off of her torso. Once everything settled down, Naruko looked over to see two people standing before her. "Hello Shaolin-chan, Renji-san."

Renji nodded in silence as he groaned at the sight of Naruko's new favorite food of dango. Renji had brown eyes, with brown hair framing his face that stretched down to the base of his neck while sticking up slightly on the top of his head and he has a slender build showing that he isn't much of a person for Taijutsu. He was wearing a dark blue cape and what appeared to be a scholar's travel robe with a short breastplate and shoulder armor. At his hip was a scroll that held his signature bo staff and his Ninjutsu scrolls. Unlike Naruko, he is a natural at Ninjutsu, mostly due to his past of being one of Orochimaru's former experiments before Naruko had rescued him from one of the Snake's many labs. The traitorous sannin having implanted a pair of Mangekyo sharingan eyes into the boy, before sealing excess chakra from the Fourth, Sixth and Third Bijuu into his body in an attempt to make his own Jinchuuriki weapon, which in turn caused Renji to go berserk, destroying the countryside until Naruko managed to stop him.

Shaolin on the other hand had silver hair that reached down to her knees and tan/grey eyes that seemed to peer into one's heart. She was wearing a female style of black and red female samurai armor with a pink yukata beneath the breastplate and she bore two katanas on both hips, showing her to be learning the four sword style created by famed Samurai of the Land of Iron, Enkidu Mizuhashi. Shaolin had been saved by Naruko two years into the blonde's exile from a group of bandits led by three B-rank missing nin that had slaughtered her family and village before her eyes. Afterwards, Naruko adopted Shaolin as her surrogate daughter after the girl wouldn't stop clinging to her. Unfortunately for the Blonde in reality, Shaolin saw Naruko as a goddess in human form and constantly referred to the blonde as 'Naruko-sama', much to Naruko's displeasure. She also hated Konoha and anyone related to it with a passion for causing pain to her 'goddess'.

"It's been a while Naruko-san," Renji said with a smirk as he quickly hid the dango that Naruko and Shaolin crushed during their fall, so as to not incur the wrath of his blonde friend for the destruction of 'one of the food of the gods', which so far consisted of Ramen, Dango and a curry made in the Land of Rivers known as the Curry of Life. "How have you been, it's been five months since you went to see Uzushio."

"I am fine, I had a run in with my old sensei and a few Leaf shinobi while protecting Tazuna-Jiji on his trip to the Land of Fire capital." Naruko said calmly as if she was talking about the weather, though the two of them got the message loud and clear.

"What are we going to do, Naruko-sama?" Shaolin asked, her childlike tone becoming dead serious as she fingered her swords.

"I don't know yet, I am still going to try and rebuild Uzushiogakure into a home for all of us." Naruko said. "I just didn't expect to run into them this early, if I know the old hag, she is already coming up with a plan and a team to take me back so that Konoha has it's weapon."

* * *

**(Hokage's Office)**

Tsunade gave a sudden sneeze that startled Shizune and they both watched as the large pile of paperwork that the busty blonde had just finished organizing flew out the window and into the streets of the village.

"NOOOOOOO! KAMI! WHY DO YOU HATE ME!" Came the loud scream of Tsunade that startled everyone in the village before she sent out a few ANBU and Konohamaru's team to gather up all of the documents.

* * *

"We are going to need to meet up with Bee-sensei and Yugito-senpai then, so that we can finish your training." Renji said as he looked around them to see if there were any Leaf shinobi in the vicinity.

Naruko nodded, she was currently able to use up to the seventh tail of Kurama's chakra before she went berserk, she would definitely need to meet with the energetic rapper if she were to be able to take on whatever high level shinobi Konoha sent, or the Akatsuki. She had made a deal with the Yondaime Raikage, Ai, after a run in with a squad of his shinobi and they had decided to become allies with Kumo in times of attack and distress, part of the terms was the famous Killer Bee teaching her how to control her bijuu's chakra.

Kurama of course decided to tell her his name during the training after she agreed to certain requests from the demon in exchange of using his power.

"Hmm, we will need to meet up with Tayuya first, I believe she should be around the Land of Waterfalls, and I need to speak to a couple of old friends." Naruko said. Renji and Shaolin nodded. "Though first I need to beat the crap out of dear Renji for the destruction of the glorious dango!" The blonde snarled ferally as she finally noticed a couple of her boxes having been smashed. Renji immediately paled in fear.

"What! Why me!?" Renji yelled as he started running away from his crazed friend. "You and Shaolin were the ones that crushed it when she jumped you!"

Naruko cackled crazily as she pulled out her sword. "I can't attack Shaolin-chan," The blonde said as if it were a matter of fact. "She's just too cute." Renji looked back at her words and he could of sworn that the samurai clad girl smiled evilly in his direction as the blonde Jinchuuriki chased him all over the village, creating small craters in the road as she kept trying to catch him with her large sword.

"WHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!"

After venting some of her anger on the now beaten and bound Renji, Naruko sat back down on the bench and began gossiping with her surrogate daughter as they devoured a new box of dango paid for from Renji's wallet. Not knowing that several different powers were plotting her capture.

* * *

**(Unidentified place in Konoha)**

Danzo smirked as he ran his hand over the manufactured sharingan and mokuton arm that Orochimaru had given him to replace the arm he lost to the Gold and Silver brothers, Kinkaku and Ginkaku, back in his youth. He quickly covered up his arm as a blank masked figure appeared behind him in a kneeling position. "Yes Sai, what do you have to report?"

The now revealed Sai removed his mask and pulled one of his drawing scrolls out of his backpouch, before handing the scroll to Konoha's elder. "The information on the meeting between the Rookie Twelve and Tsunade about the sighting and retrieval plan of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

Danzo's attention was snagged at the mention of the weapon that should have been rightfully his in his mind. '_Heh, finally despite all of your attempts to stop me from gaining my weapon, the Jinchuuriki shall finally be mine. Sarutobi, Senju.'_ Danzo thought with a smirk. "Good work Sai, I want you to remain on the look out for more information, until we can get the Jinchuuriki into Konoha and place the ROOT loyalty seal on her."

"Hai, Danzo-sama." Sai said as he bowed and placed his mask back on his face, before he disappeared in a shunshin. Sai appeared outside of the abandoned bunker that the elder was running his ROOT program in and gave a smirk. '_Time to tell Jiraiya-sama about Danzo-sama's plans.'_ He then shunshined again to where his real leader was after the Sannin had removed Danzo's command seal from the pale boy's tongue.

* * *

**So, how did you like this chapter? It is interesting that Sai is a double agent, reporting Danzo's doings to Jiraiya, also the battle scene between Naruko's group and the retrieval team will be in a few chapters.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Here are the bio's for Renji and Shaolin.**

**Renji Sarugaki Bio**

**Name:** Renji Sarugaki

**Aliases:** Smiling Monster of Destruction; Unstable Jinchuuriki of the Mangekyo.

**Occupation:** Naruko's companion, Former Experiment of Orochimaru

**Age**: 19

**Affiliations:** Naruko.

**Armament:** Kunai, Shuriken, scrolls, Bo staff, seals.

**Kekkei Genkai:** Pseudo-Jinchuuriki, Implanted Mangekyo Sharingan

**Signature Move:** Lightning Release: Seeking Thunder

**Specialties:** Speed, Tracking and Stealth, Ninjutsu, Sleeping.

**Chakra Elements:**

Wind _(Affinity) _

Earth _(Affinity)_

Fire _(Affinity)_

Lightning _(Affinity)_

**Strength:** Low Jounin

**Endurance:** Special Jounin

**Agility:** Special Jounin

**Chakra Levels when normal:** Anbu captain

**Chakra levels when rampaging:** Six Tailed Bijuu

**Range of Attacks:** Close, Mid, Long

**Likes:** Naruko, his friends, artifacts and learning about ancient civilizations.

**Dislikes:** the people that betrayed Naruko, Orochimaru, Kabuto, his unstable power, when Naruko calls him a pervert.

**Hobbies:** Training to control his power, taking naps and reading.

**Dream:** To be able to help Naruko rebuild Uzushio and have a place where he can just lie down without a care in the world.

**Relationships:**

_**Naruko Uzumaki**_ (His savior, The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Former Konoha Genin, Leader of their group)

**Shaolin Fon** (Girl that Naruko adopted, The little demon as named by him)

_**Tayuya Uzumaki**_ (Former Sound Four Member, Former Oto Jounin)

_**Killer Bee**_ (The Hachibi Jinchuuriki, Naruko's teacher with the Bijuu power, Kumo Elite Jounin)

_**Yugito Nii**_ (The Nibi Jinchuuriki, Bee's assistant, Kumo Special Jounin)

**Shaolin Fon Bio**

**Name:** Shaolin Fon

**Aliases:** The little demon as named by Renji.

**Occupation:** Naruko's adopted daughter

**Age:** 11

**Affiliations:** Naruko.

**Armament:** Armor, Four Katana.

**Kekkei Genkai:** None

**Signature Move:** Four Demon's Style: Striking Oni

**Specialties:** Speed, Kenjutsu, Tracking and Stealth, Ninjutsu, Pranking.

**Chakra Elements:**

Fire _(Affinity)_

**Strength:** Low Chunin

**Endurance:** Mid Chunin

**Agility:** Special Jounin

**Chakra Levels:** High Chunin

**Range of Attacks:** Close

**Likes:** Naruko, her friends, swords, armor.

**Dislikes:** the people that betrayed Naruko, perverts and bandits.

**Hobbies:** Training in Kenjutsu, hanging out with Naruko, drawing.

**Dream:** To be able to help Naruko rebuild Uzushio.

**Relationships:**

**Naruko Uzumaki** (Her savior and adopted mother, The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Former Konoha Genin, Leader of their group)

**Renji Sarugaki** (former experiment of Orochimaru)

**Tayuya Uzumaki** (Former Sound Four Member, Former Oto Jounin)

**Killer Bee** (The Hachibi Jinchuuriki, Naruko's teacher with the Bijuu power, Kumo Elite Jounin)

**Yugito Nii** (The Nibi Jinchuuriki, Bee's assistant, Kumo Special Jounin)

Naruko's Group: New Uzushio

**Naruko Uzumaki** (Main Character, The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Former Konoha Genin, Leader of the group, Lioness Rampant)

**Renji Sarugaki** (former experiment of Orochimaru, Pseudo Jinchuuriki and Pseudo Uchiha, Smiling Monster)

**Shaolin Fon** (Naruko's surrogate daughter, Samurai in training)

**Tayuya Uzumaki** (Former Sound Four Member, Former Oto Jounin, Tayuya of the North Gate)

**Killer Bee** (The Hachibi Jinchuuriki, Naruko's teacher with the Bijuu power, Kumo Elite Jounin)

**Yugito Nii** (The Nibi Jinchuuriki, Bee's assistant, Kumo Special Jounin)

Retrieval Squad

**Kakashi Hatake** (Naruko's Former Jounin Sensei, Elite Jounin, Copy Cat of Konoha)

**Sasuke Uchiha** (Naruko's Former Teammate, Elite Jounin, Last Loyal Uchiha, Sasuke of the Hell Blaze)

**Sai Shimura** (ROOT Anbu, Double agent for Jiraiya)

**Sakura Haruno** (Naruko's Former Teammate, Chunin, Medical Nin, Tsunade's apprentice, Hater)

**Kurenai Yuuhi** (Team 8 Jounin Sensei, Jounin, Genjutsu Mistress)

**Kiba Inuzuka** (Team 8 member, Chunin, Inuzuka's Wild Mutt, Hater)

**Shino Aburame** (Team 8 member, Anbu)

**Hinata Hyuga** (Team 8 member, Chunin, Hater)

**Gai Maito** (Team 9 Jounin Sensei, Elite Jounin, Handsome Green Beast of Konoha)

**Rock Lee** (Team 9 member, Special Jounin, Handsome Blue Beast of Konoha)

**Neji Hyuga** (Team 9 member, Elite Jounin, Neji of the Spiralling Heavens)

**Tenten Higurashi** (Team 9 member, Special Jounin, Weapons Mistress of Konoha)

**Asuma Sarutobi** (Team 10 Jounin Sensei, Elite Jounin, Member of the Guardian Twelve)

**Shikamaru Nara** (Team 10 member, Special Jounin, Shikamaru the Dark)

**Choji Akimichi** (Team 10 member, Jounin, Titan of Konoha)

**Ino Yamanaka** (Team 10 member, Chunin, Hater)

**Kushina Uzumaki** (Naruko's Mother, Elite Jounin, Red Hot Habanero, Uzumaki Clan Head)

**Kenji Uzumaki-Namikaze** (Naruko's Twin Brother, Anbu, Yin Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Konoha's Red Death)

**Menma Uzumaki** (Naruko's younger half-brother, Genin of Team 13)

**Naraku Yamanaka** (Team 13 member, Chunin, Hater)

**Shion Kurosaki ** (Genin of Team 13)

**Aizen Ichimaru** (Team 13 Jounin Sensei, Elite Jounin, Akatsuki Spy, Hater)

**Shizune Kato** (Special Jounin, Medical Ninja, Hokage's Assistant)

**Anko Mitarashi** (Elite Jounin, T&amp;I Assistant Director, Snake Mistress of Konoha)

**Tenzo Yamato** (Anbu, Mokuton User)

**Kotetsu** (Chunin, Eternal Gate Guard)

**Izumo** (Chunin, Eternal Gate Guard)

**Genma Shiranui** (Elite Jounin, Former Yondaime's Guard)

**Iruka Umino** (Chunin, Naruko's Surrogate Older Brother)

**Jiraiya the Gallant ** (Toad Sannin, Sage of Mt. Myoboku, Naruko's Godfather)

**Tsunade Senju ** (Slug Sannin, Naruko's Godmother, Godaime Hokage, Senju Clan Head)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meetings, seeing some old friends

**Hey ya'll, Iskander Mandoraekon here. Thank you all for the delicious reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Warning to all of those who decide to read my Orochimaru's Weapon X story and decide they still want to bitch about the one that was up in the past… Leave my pages and don't come back or I will report each and every one of you for harassment, I'm looking at you Mr. Watcher. Have a good day.**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**(Cave somewhere in Land of Fire)**

Deep within a dark cave in the Land of Fire, astral images of nine figures could be seen standing in a half circle on what appeared to be massive fingertips of a massive statue. One of them, what appeared to be a tall man with spiky hair and metallic silver, rippling eyes, spoke first. "It appears that the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi has been spotted after all these years." The man said in a monotone voice before turning his attention to another person, a male of average height that had the unusual appearance of having a venus fly-trap attached to his body and one half of his body being a shade darker in the projection. "Zetsu, if you would." The ripple eyed man said.

Zetsu spoke to the others in his two different voices. "It turns out that she has been staying for an undetermined amount of time on one of the islands of the Land of Waves, she was spotted while escorting the Daimyo of Wave to the Land of Fire capital by her former sensei, Kakashi Hatake and a temporary squad that was with him." White Zetsu said. **"She was attacked by the squad minus Hatake and she killed them all except for a single chunin with just sword skill alone, she was seen heading towards the Land of Rivers by a few people leaving Keishi." **Black Zetsu finished.

"So now the squirt is back in the world after so long." Kisame Hoshigaki, a man named the Monster of the Hidden Mist and a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist that had a shark like appearance, said with a grin stretching his face as he heard about her dispatching an entire Konoha squad with just her sword. "I can't wait to cross blades with her."

"Maybe but its most likely that she won't stay in one place for long." Konan, a stunningly beautiful woman with blue hair, said. "According to Zetsu the jinchuuriki was seen by Hatake and a Konoha chunin that survived and they most likely reported it to the Hokage. Meaning they will be sending a team to retrieve her when they find her again."

"It seems that she'll be a challenge to take down." Hidan, the occultist of Akatsuki, said with a feral smirk covering his face surprisingly enough his partner Kakuzu, the Akatsuki's banker, agreed with him until he spoke again. "She will make a great sacrifice for Lord Jashin!"

"Perhaps we should ignore her for now." Sasori, a man made legend for his mastery over Suna's puppet's technique, suggested from inside his puppet Hiruko. "While this is the first sighting we have had of the girl for over six years, we do not know what the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's full abilities are at the moment. Going after her unprepared would be unwise."

Pein nodded in agreement with the man turned puppet though he was confident he could handle the girl anytime the need arised. "Agreed besides we need to seal the Kyuubi last anyway."

"The Ichibi is in Suna as you already know. **The Nibi has only been leaving Kumo when she is training or takes missions, so there will be an opening the next time she takes a mission. **The Sanbi is still missing in action. **The Yonbi we have found out is living in a log cabin on the border of the Land of Stone. **The Gobi is still evading any spy networks and is currently missing in action. **The Rokubi was last seen traveling around Demon Country with a female from the Tsuchigumo Clan a few months ago but they have been laying low. **The Nanabi is currently in Takigakure living with her new husband Shibuki and child though she does take missions so we can wait for the next time she leaves the village. But she's also gain more control over her bijuu. **The Hachibi Jinchuuriki we should also avoid until we have more members to fight him because he as rumored has full control over the Hachibi and its power." **Both sides of Zetsu said.

"I see" Pein said before looking at the rest of the members of Akatsuki. "Well first I want Kakuzu to work on where we could find the Sanbi, Deidara you and Sasori will go to capture the Ichibi Jinchuuriki since your skills will be useful with the jinchuuriki being in the village most of the time as their Godaime Kazekage." The rogue Suna puppeteer and the Iwa bomber nodded, while Kakuzu just grunted as he mentally counted the money he would get on his next bounty.

Pain continued soon after. "It is doubtful that the Hachibi will stray very far from Kumo being the brother of the Raikage. So we'll ignore him along with the missing Gobi and the Kyuubi for the time being, which leaves us the Nibi and Yonbi. The Demon Cat is assigned to Hidan while the Yonbi will be taken by Kisame due to his Water jutsu's being able to cancel the Yonbi's Lava."

"What will I be doing leader-sama?" White Zetsu asked as his other half calmly watched the proceedings to inform Tobi later on.

"You will continue to survey the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki so we can get a better grasp of her abilities." Pain said before eventually ending the meeting and one by one the images faded away as he and Konan returned to Ame while the others went about their jobs.

* * *

**(Land of Waterfall)**

Within the center of the village known as Takigakure, where the Leader's tower was, Takigakure's Leader, Shibuki, was currently in his office. Normally, like almost every day, the young village leader would always be sitting behind his desk doing the bane of any type of leader, paperwork.

Today fortunately for the young man, Shibuki managed to finish up early and was now spending time by sitting on the couch of his office next to his once again pregnant wife, Fuu the Nanabi Jinchuuriki, who was already holding a one and a half year old infant, and reading a picture book to the sleeping infant and his soon to be born sister.

The infant was a little boy and was almost an exact replica of the young leader, except the babe had inherited his mother's mint green hair and orange pupiless eyes, already making him a hit among the kunoichi of the village. The baby, wearing a light brown sleeping suit, was snoring lightly with it's little chest going up and down, while the man's green haired bride held him with love and affection in her once cold eyes.

Shibuki heard a knock on the door to his office and he looked towards the large oaken slab. He had told all of Taki's shinobi not to bother him while he was with his family. "Who is it? I told everyone not to disturb me!"

The door opened and revealed a blonde haired nineteen year old girl, one Naruko Uzumaki, who just gave a smirk to her old friend. "So you don't have time for little old me?"

She got starts from Fuu and Shibuki as the village leader put down his book and helped his wife stand. "Well we weren't really expecting you to be popping by for a visit, especially with konoha acting up after your stunt in the Land of Fire." Fuu told her fellow Jinchuuriki in a mock scolding tone, she had read the letter her husband received from Tsunade about her fellow Jinchuuriki's reappearance. Naruko just smiled cockily in her friend's scolding, she and Fuu always had slight competitions when they met up, then the blonde looked down at the green haired baby in Fuu's arms who had woken up from all the movement and was staring back at the blonde with a curious look in his orange eyes and a chubby finger poking into his nose. "Hi Chomei-chan how have you been?" Naruko asked with a sweet tone as she poked her godson's stomach. Fuu and Shibuki had decided to name the blonde their children's godmother after all she had done for Taki and saving Fuu from an Akatsuki member that had tried to kidnap the pregnant Jinchuuriki two years ago.

The baby only gurgled happily before stretching his other arm out towards his mother and father, his eyelids becoming heavy once again as he succumbed to the blessed sleep. "Heh Shaolin-chan is going to be all over the little one when she and Renji finish checking into the hotel?" Naruko said as Fuu placed the baby into it's crib, she had named her child after her tailed beast, the Nanabi, after learning the lucky seven's real name in a show of trust.

"So if I might ask, what is the reason for your appearance?" Shibuki asked as he had one of his guards put everything in his office back in place while he sealed up Chomei's toys and books into a scroll he kept on his hip. "We've been getting messengers from Konoha almost daily due to you resurfacing, heck Lady Tsunade is supposed to be coming here herself in a week to talk about reforming the treaty."

Naruko shrugged and followed the husband and wife out of their office. "Well if you're going home then I might as well follow you. I have to meet up with Tayuya-chan soon in Kakarot village that is close to here, Bee and Yugito said they would meet me there as well, so I decided to drop by since you guys were on the way." Naruko said as she listened to Fuu about how the pregnancy was going and the green haired Jinchuuriki's teasing about her blonde friend still being a virgin, getting a blush from the young woman.

Shibuki raised an eyebrow at that before narrowing his eyes, understanding the hidden message, having gotten better as a ninja to protect his people better after the incident with the Hero's Water. "So you are gathering the team."

It was not a question.

Naruko shrugged as she took Chomei from Fuu and tickled the giggling baby's gut. "Yeah I figured it would be better to pick everyone up and going to meet Killer Bee and Yugito instead of just waiting for the egotistical bastards from Konoha and Akatsuki to give up searching for me."

Shibuki said nothing at first as they exited the building and headed back towards the young Leader's house. While jumping along the rooftops Shibuki looked back at Naruko as he carried his pregnant wife in his arms. "You know you could always accept my, Koyuki, Gaara or Michiru's offer of giving you asylum, saying that you're staying here under my protection. Heck why haven't the other nations or villages that you've saved done the same thing?" The Taki Leader said.

Naruko shrugged her armored shoulders. "Well for one I told them that I don't want to be a burden to my friends and two giving me asylum would cause too much political problems with Konoha and most likely Fire Country if I accepted yours or any of the other's offers." Naruto answered.

Shibuki gave the blonde before him a questionable look, then blinked in a bored tone and spoke again as he deadpanned, "Since when has any of that stopped you?" Naruko gave a cheeky smirk to the comment from her old friend. "True, but I didn't have people precious to me back then, plus I wasn't banished for doing my job and still had a home."

Shibuki and Fuu snorted as they guided the blonde to their home at the base of the massive tree, sending one of their few Jounin level shinobi to collect Renji and Shaolin later.

* * *

**(Three Days Later, Land of Waterfalls, Team 7)**

Team Seven, consisting of two Jounin, an Anbu and a chunin, had recently made it into the Land of Waterfalls yesterday evening and after camping out in a cave with a warm fire courtesy of Sasuke to avoid the nighttime cold, the team had continued on its way towards Taki, carrying the new treaty for the two villages.

Their second objective once the treaty was delivered was to confirm whether or not Naruko Uzumaki was or had been staying in or around Taki since the Mokuton using Anbu Tora hadn't found a trace of her in Wave for the past two weeks, meaning she had long since moved on or never returned after escorting Tazuna to Keishi. They were to try and convince the missing blonde to return with them to Konoha for safety against whatever the Akatsuki was planning to do with the Jinchuuriki and their Bijuu. Team Asuma was currently going towards Suna in their search and Team Kurenai was sent to check out the Land of Spring/Snow, while Team Gai was tasked with finishing an accidental A-Rank mission that a team of newly made Genin had stumbled upon, turns out Tazuna isn't the only one that could lie about mission parameters and Team Konohamaru, the three genin refused to name their team after the closet pervert, was currently carrying the new treaty for the Land of Lightning.

Hopefully none of the recovery teams would have to resort to using force to make their objectives possible.

Tsunade sent Team Seven to Taki because they were possibly the only team that Naruko would trust, slightly forgetting about the report of the injuries Sakura had inflicted on Naruko when she learned of Sasuke's condition, something the Uchiha Heir was still angry about and the fact that the Uchiha had shoved a chidori into her chest. But as explained by an angry Jiraiya, force might open right as they met her, due to the history that this team had with Naruko Uzumaki, who was originally a member of it. Kakashi Hatake, who was the jounin sensei when they started as genin, was ashamed of himself for not trying to be a better teacher to his team and having only concentrated solely on his Uchiha student in the beginning. That tidbit had caused him to lose the respect he had from his fellow Jounin along with Tsunade and Jiraiya when the Godaime called Kakashi to give a progress report of how his team had been before Naruko left. For the past six years he has been doing everything he could to fix his mistakes.

Sasuke was hoping for redemption like his depressed sensei and being able to right the wrongs he caused his former teammate on his part that caused Naruko's banishment and injuries. He was ashamed of what his clan had become forcing his older brother Itachi to kill them and while he understood why his brother did it when he was told by Tsunade, much to the Danzo and the elder's ire.

Sasuke intended to bring Itachi back to the village just like he planned to do with Naruko. Though he knew that trying to get the blonde kunoichi to return to a village that treated her like trash when she protected them for so long wasn't going to be easy.

Sakura of course has changed very little over the past six years, the only improvement being mainly only her skills. She still held a large amount of hatred for her former teammate, even practising her Bukijutsu skills in secret with a mannequin shaped as the missing Jinchuuriki.

The fourth and final member who was serving as Naruko's replacement on their team so they could have the complete four man squad, Sai didn't have an opinion on what he thought of Naruko. The pale boy didn't know the hyperactive blonde personally before she left.

"Kakashi-Taicho, I feel my ink birds returning." The Anbu said to the team leader, a man many in Anbu, be it ROOT or normal, had a lot of respect for.

Everyone stopped when Sai announced the news and turned to look at him. Kakashi had their teammate send several of his ink creatures ahead to scout the land around Taki in case Naruko was nearby. Quickly the Ink birds dropped from the sky and fell into the paper that Sai held out, taking the form of words that only Sai could read.

"Report Sai," Kakashi said as he stared at the black haired boy while he deciphered the words covering the page.

"The Ink beasts report that a young woman with long blonde hair and whisker marks is now leaving Taki and would appear to be moving towards the border between the Land of Waterfalls and Land of Lightning." Sai said in his usual monotone voice as he mentally prepared himself to take on the missing Jinchuuriki, knowing that if they had to fight then they would most likely lose; especially if the team that attacked Tazuna was any indication, the ROOT Anbu that had been on that squad had been one of the higher ranking members of Danzo's forces and he was killed by a single strike from what was reported to be the Jinchuuriki's sword.

Kakashi's eye widened for a moment, "Which way?" He asked placing a hand on the tanto that was gracing his hip.

Sai nodded and took off in the direction his beasts had told him, leading the team towards their lost comrade.

"Okay everyone, remember that we're to try and convince her to peacefully return to Konoha. Force is to be used only as a last resort, understand?" Kakashi commanded as he looked towards his pink haired student, the student that had a dark look in her eyes at the mention that the object of her hatred was close by.

All three of his teammates nodded before they took off tree jumping towards the direction Sai was leading them to.

"You know the chances of us even getting Naruko to agree to come back to the village with us are _very, very _low?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the silver haired cyclopean, unknowingly getting a glare from Sakura at the show of more concern for Naruko from her crush than he ever gave her.

Kakashi didn't reply, he merely gave a stiff nod.

"It doesn't matter if the Jinchuuriki agrees or not, dickless. We are to bring her back whether it be peacefully or forcefully." Sai said, his answer from his team was a glare from Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan that he had acquired from the curse mark induced state of shoving his hand through Naruko's chest.

* * *

**(With Naruko)**

Naruko suddenly stopped in her examination of Fuu's former home in Taki's bug glade. Her eyes narrowing dangerously as she detected several familiar chakra signatures. "Kurama…"

"**I sense them too, Naruko," **Kurama said as he raised his head inside his cage. **"Approximately four chakra signatures are currently heading this way. Three of them appear to be from your former team and the fourth one I have no memory of."**

Naruko's eyes widened at the mention that her old team was here, before they narrowed with a feral growl escaping her throat. '_Of course the old bitch would send them to collect me, it appears that my message didn't get through...'_

"**Whelp that sucks, looks like we'll get to have some fun, kit."**

The Uzumaki woman knew now that nothing would stop her former village from trying to bring her back to Konoha for her 'safety', as if she didn't already know about the Akatsuki. Naruko gave a smirk as another thought invaded her mind, she could evaluate how strong her old team had become since it was apparent they were coming to capture her. She could see if any of them had actually taken their training seriously over the past six years that she had been gone.

With her mind made up, Naruko pulled her sword from its sheath on her back and sat down on Fuu's favorite natural wooden chair with her sword impaled into the ground in front of her. Her cerulean blue eyes planted firmly on the opposite side of the clearing, where the chakra signatures were quickly approaching.

A couple minutes later, Naruko saw that the trackers were about to enter the clearing, though they appeared to be observing their former comrade first. "May I help you with something Hatake-san, Uchiha-san? I thought I made my message clear last time we met..." Naruko asked in a hard voice as her cold eyes turned to glare at Sasuke's position, startling the four of them and making the Uchiha flinch as he noticed her cold, emotionless gaze.

Kakashi was the first to recover from the surprise of Naruko noticing them as the four of them jumped down to the clearing, probably having sensed them while they were still a ways away, already having forgotten that the young woman had sensed him while she took down the assault team. Snapping out of his stupor Kakashi gave his signature upside 'U' eye smile. "Yo Naruko-chan! How've you been?"

Naruko raised an elegant eyebrow, as if she was trying to figure out what Kakashi's idiot meter was. "Kakashi and my old friends… well I would call you friends, but seeing how one of you is a traitor who shoved a chidori into my chest and got me banished for doing my job; and the other one is a bitchy whore that attacked me for keeping my promise to her about retrieving the first one from a pedophile, I won't even bother." Naruko said as her gaze never faltered though it did turn to take in the others of the team.

'_I guess I had that one coming,' _Sasuke thought as he flinched at the hard tone his old teammate had addressed him in. "Naruko, we've been sent on Lady Tsunade's orders to-"

"I have no intentions of going back to a piece of shit village that deserves to be burned to the ground for its crimes." Naruko said in a serious voice as she didn't even blink at the dark glare Sakura sent her way, having faced worse Killing intent when she spared with Bee and Yugito or stood in front of Kurama or Raikage when he was angry.

"If you refuse to come back willingly then we will capture you and force you to come back as a prisoner." Sai said as Sasuke fell into a small cloud of depression, though the former ROOT agent flinched back a bit from the cold gaze that turned to him, it felt like she was dissecting him with her eyes.

"I'm guessing that dickless here is my replacement, eh Kakashi?" Naruko asked, getting a nod from Kakashi and a tick mark from Sai, he was supposed to be calling people dickless!

"Look Naruko, Lady Hokage made a mistake and she's sorry. She even executed and imprisoned several of the council members that had a hand in banishing you. She is willing to compromise for your return. Also there's a group of-" Kakashi began, only to be cut off impatiently by Naruko as she waved her hand.

"S-class missing-nin called the Akatsuki, who are after me and all of the other Jinchuuriki for the Bijuu we hold," Naruko said in a monotone voice, surprising Team Seven about her knowledge. "I already know about them from my sources and I've been doing a wonderful job of staying off of their radar until you idiots decided to reveal me, plus the fact that I've already killed one of their members, though of course they don't know that it was me."

"I am giving you one chance to go away and never bother me again traitors." Naruko said as she interrupted Sakura who was about to talk, unknown to them, sending out a discrete pulse of chakra to warn her comrades about what was happening. "Or I'll use more… extreme methods that will most likely end up with you as crippled and unfit to continue your careers or in the ground… Your choice."

Kakashi sighed at his ex-student's tone, this was not going the way they had planned.

"I guess there really isn't anything we can do to convince you to return home with us." Sasuke said, as he closed his eyes before snapping them open again to reveal his sharingan.

"No there isn't Uchiha," The Jinchuuriki finished as she stood and pulled her sword from the ground with her eyes closed. "You idiots closed that door a long time ago…"

Before they could react Naruko leaned forward with her sword in her hand angled away from her body and she disappeared, uprooting the stone behind her much to her team's surprise, she was in between Sakura and Sasuke in an instant; swinging her sword from the side to hopefully remove the pinkette's upper half. Sai moved between the two of them just in time to save Sakura from having her stomach ripped open, sacrificing his tanto which snapped after a couple seconds under the large sword and the two Konoha ninja were thrown back from the blast of wind that was distilled behind the force of the attack. Scaring the rest of the squad at the show that she wasn't even using any nature manipulation, just pure strength.

Kakashi was the first to recover from his shock about her speed, having performed a backflip and he landed on the ground before he rushed forward to place himself between his students and his former student.

Sasuke moved to join his sensei while Sai and Sakura, were sent crashing into the large tree behind where the pinkette had been standing, snapping the tree in half before they fell to the ground.

"So I guess negotiation just flew out the window." Sasuke commented as he pulled his chokuto from it's sheath on his back. "We don't even know the full extent of her abilities yet, so we need to take things carefully Kakashi-sensei."

"What makes you think that I'll even give you the time needed to react to my attack?" Naruko asked focusing fire chakra onto the edge of her blade.

With that said, true to her word Naruko launched towards the two sharingan users swinging her superheated chakra metal sword.

Fortunately for the two Leaf shinobi, Kakashi's previous experience from the Last War and being a veteran shinobi came in handy as he quickly grabbed Sasuke's collar and jumped back while performing one handed signs.

**"Water Style: Water Encampment Wall!" **The silver haired man shouted and water burst from the leaves on the ground, cooling down the sword and sending up a burst of steam, though it appeared that the defense jutsu didn't stop his ex-student's sword from slicing through the front of his Jounin flak jacket, ruining the scrolls in his vest pouches as he jumped back.

Once he recovered from his tree hugging experience, Sai quickly drew several ink birds on his scroll to ambush Naruko while his pink haired teammate charged towards Naruko with a large boulder in her hand, using the small amount of chakra enhanced strength that Tsunade had taught her, though the Sannin hadn't taught her how to complete it meaning the Haruno could only use small bursts, no where near the Hokage's level. Watching as Kakashi dodged, Sakura threw the boulder towards Naruko just as her strength ran out. In response Naruko merely sliced the large stone in half unimpressed, she had seen Tsunade and even Shizune do far better.

Sakura used the brief moment that the rock obscured Naruko's vision to jump forward, preparing to deliver a strong punch to the girl's face to knock her former comrade out or kill her. But instead of getting the bloody results of the latter that she hoped for, Sakura was shocked to see Naruko merely blocking her punch with the flat of her sword, not moving an inch while the earth behind the Jinchuuriki was destroyed from the force of the punch.

"You are useless even after all these years," Naruko remarked with a smirk at the shocked look on the young woman's face, before she raised her own gloved hand clenching it into a fist. "I watched Tsunade when she made her strength and that little tap was a far cry from her's, only about the force behind her pointer finger."

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw her fist glow in a golden aura, "Let me show you how it is done, Haruno…" With that said, Naruko flung the girl back into a tree with the flick of her sword before slamming her glowing fist into the ground. Causing the Leaf team to lose their balance as the entire area around the nineteen year old buckled and heaved in a miniature earthquake that had large stones flying up.

As she stood to relax watching her former team getting the shit beaten out of them, Naruko felt several shadows form above her. Looking up as the blonde saw the Sai on the ground turn to ink, she saw the Anbu on a large bird of ink with two more same sized ones next to it.

Naruko stood still as she noticed the explosive tags and moved her sword to her side as she pushed some Fire chakra into the edge of her sword as the birds got closer; suddenly in a swift movement that surprised Sai, she swung her sword up and around, unleashing a flying blade of fire. "**Art of the Burning Sword: Taimatsu!"**

Taking advantage of Naruko's current attention of admiring her attack that destroyed Sai's birds in a blaze of fire that caused the tags to explode in the air and forcing Sai to fall to the trees, burnt and twitching. Sasuke charged forward in an attempt to paralyze her with a shock of his lightning chakra as he formed a smaller non-lethal version of Kakashi's chidori. Kakashi himself ran forward with his tanto to distract Naruko long enough for his strongest student to work his magic.

But none of them expected what appeared to be chakra chains, the same ones Naruko's neglectful mother could use, flying from her armored back and wrapping around Kakashi and Sasuke with both of them losing their grips on their weapons. Naruko with a devious smirk on her face began swinging them around like toys much to Kakashi's discomfort remembering this happening when he was first introduced to Kushina by his late sensei and he had challenged her. The blonde slammed the two Jounin into the ground several times before slamming them together to further disorinate them. She then threw them back towards where Sakura and Sai were struggling to stand.

Pulling the chains back into her back with a smug smirk on her face, Naruko stared at the four downed ninja, only to frown as she saw Kakashi's body go up in a puff of smoke. She looked behind herself and saw her former silver haired sensei leap towards her, his tanto in his right hand as Sasuke's chokuto graced his left. However when Kakashi swung the longer of the two blades at Naruko with his signature lightning chakra being channeled into the sword.

Naruko just lifted her sword and to everyone's surprise sent her own Lightning chakra through it. Causing the elder shinobi's sword to halt at the opposing forces.

"You're moving way slower compared to when I was a genin, Kakashi-san. Is your age finally catching up to you?" Naruko asked with a smirk that irritated the older man. '_I'm not old!'_ He cried indignantly in his mind.

She launched the man away from her as she jumped over his sword and kicked him in the chest and she landed on top of a half of the boulder Sakura had thrown earlier. **"Lightning Style: Chidori Rain!"** Sasuke shouted as he came up behind the blonde with his sharingan spinning as he launched what seemed to be an endless barrage of his chidori senbon attack. The Kunoichi spun around and reacted quickly swinging her sword in a wide arc, flaring one of the seals on her blade, to the shock of the Uchiha and his team the blade lit up and all of his senbon disappeared into the blade as the Uzumaki spun it.

Naruko smirked as she noticed the stunned faces and then the approaching chakra signatures of her friends and a few Taki Jounin. With a roar that startled Team Seven out of it's spunk, Naruko swung her sword unleashing the seal that absorbed the senbon, sending all of Sasuke's lightning senbon flying right back at the still shocked Uchiha.

A few seconds before his own attack would have made contact with him, Sasuke performed a quick substitution with a nearby rock. When the rain of Lightning struck the stone, said stone exploded violently sending electrified shrapnel everywhere; forcing Kakashi and Sasuke to throw up Earth style domes around them and the teammate they landed next to.

Acting quickly Naruko once again sent chakra to her sword, forming a much larger blade to encase the chakra metal in a massive sword that was twice as long as Zabuza's head cleaver. Though it looked like it would have been heavy if it had been steel, Naruko lifted it like it weighed no more than a mere feather.

The Uzumaki then entered a form of stare off with Kakashi as he stood by Sakura who was running a diagnostic medical jutsu on her sensei's apparently broken ribs from a piece of shrapnel that had managed to get passed the dome as it went up. In front of them, Sai was standing shakily, having not expected this much damage to a team with two close to low Kage ninja and two special jounin level shinobi working together; the ROOT agent was currently drawing several of his signature ink lions, birds, snakes and several other creatures that were jumping off of the page with each beast drawn until the young ninja had a small army of Ink creatures surrounding him and his team.

"This is not going like we hoped it would." Kakashi murmured, loud enough for Sakura to hear, making the young medic snarl unhappily under her breath at the slight admiration she had been hearing in Kakashi and Sasuke's voices the entire battle. Though she wisely didn't say anything in the presence of her silver haired sensei that had made it clear in the past that he wouldn't allow any bad talk of Naruko in his presence, same going for Sasuke.

"Where is Sasuke?" The tired and beat up Jounin asked as he looked around for what he believed to be the most powerful member of the team, he hadn't seen him since the young Uchiha had dived in front of Sai to throw up the defence.

"Uchiha-san protected me from the explosion, though he was knocked unconscious and left extremely battered. I left an Ink clone with him in case she tries to go after him." Sai replied from where he stood without looking at his team leader. "I'm sorry Kakashi-senpai, I can't keep this Jutsu going for long and so far none of my attacks have even gotten close to her."

"That and she doesn't even seem winded from our fight so far…" Sakura said with a glare in the Uzumaki's direction, said woman not even caring in the slightest.

"She is an Uzumaki, they never tire out like the rest of us mere mortals." Kakashi said, quoting an Uzumaki member he had met in the Land of Demons several years ago as he stood up, the glaring pinkette having finished healing his ribs. "Just like her mother and clan, they have an unrelenting stamina and extremely high natural chakra levels; Naruko's I'd say is at low to mid-Kage just from the fact that she is taking on two high-Jounin to Low-Kage level shinobi with the addition of two special jounin level shinobi and she hasn't broken a sweat."

His teammates looked over at the blonde to find that he was right, she didn't even look exhausted as she still held the massive sword of chakra.

"We will most likely need to subdue her now and quickly with an incapacitation seal. We won't get another chance like this in a while or at all and she is already beating the crap out of us." Kakashi said, his pride a little broken at having his ass handed to him by a girl half his age.

The copy-cat and his remaining students were about to rush forward with weapons in hand alongside the Ink beasts and Naruko smirked as she got ready to swing the massive blade, when a voice interrupted the fight and startled the Leaf ninja.

"I do so hope you aren't trying to destroy my _favorite_ glade,"

The Leaf shinobi all looked to their left to see Shibuki and Fuu standing on a tree branch making the Leaf ninja pale even further than they already were from exhaustion at the sight of Taki's leader, Kakashi heard a twig snap and turned to find the clearing surrounded by Taki's Jounin and two other individuals. One of the individuals looking like a silver haired girl that was glaring at them in hate.

"S-Shibuki-sama, W-We can explain…" Kakashi stuttered out, knowing that all chances of getting the treaty resigned had just flown out the proverbial window.

"Explain…?" Shibuki said as he stroked his chin in mock thought. "Ok Hatake-san, explain to me why a team of Konoha ninja, a village that is trying so hard to regain a treaty with my village, is not only assaulting an honored guest of the Leader of Taki and a Hero of Taki, but is also defacing a natural monument of Taki's Nanabi Jinchuuriki…"

The team grew pale except for the unconscious Sasuke as Sai attempted to pick the Uchiha heir up onto his burnt shoulders. Kakashi looked back at Naruko who had dispelled her chakra and sheathed her sword before leaping up to stand with the two non-Waterfall ninja. Shibuki and Fuu both looking down at the Konoha ninja with their eyebrows cocked.

"Well Hatake-san?" Shibuki asked as he stared down at the veteran shinobi, "What is your explanation for that and why I shouldn't arrest you and your team for destruction of Taki's property?"

"I don't Shibuki-sama, we will leave now…" Sai said as he attempted another go at diplomacy to get his team out of trouble. Everyone just cocked their eyebrows at the ink user before Shibuki motioned for three of his Jounin to come forward to escort them, one of them roughly grabbing Sakura's arm, much to the girl's protest.

"Silence Haruno…" Shibuki snapped at her complaint, "If any of you cause anymore trouble in the borders of Waterfall country, I don't care about a possible alliance or war, I will have you and your team executed."

That instantly got her to shut up as the three Jounin prepared to lead them away.

"Well I have to say that this little reunion was fun Hatake-san, I did get a good warm-up to start the day." Naruko said with a smirk causing the man and his team to look over at her tiredly. "But I'm afraid I have to be going now! See ya later Shibuki-kun, Fuu-chan; tell Chomei-chan goodbye for me!"

At those words the conscious Leaf ninja watched in shock as the brown haired boy next to Naruko placed his palm on the blonde and silver haired girl's shoulder before they disappeared in a distortion of air resembling a colorless Hiraishin.

"No one is seriously wounded I presume." The leader of the Taki Jounin asked with a smirk as he and his men left the four injured leaf nin after an hour of walking. Kakashi winced as the man jabbed him with an elbow as he walked back towards since his ribs were still tender and fragile.

"I am fine," Sasuke said as he finally woke up, still leaning on Sai as they walked. That battle was nothing like what happened at the Valley of the End, showing just how much stronger the Uzumaki girl had become and he knew he would be sore for days as he healed.

"I'm fine except for a mild case of chakra exhaustion, my tanto breaking and I didn't bring any soldier pills with me for refuel." Sai said sadly as he threw away the remains of his tanto with a look of longing.

"I don't think we can even continue the mission on our own as a four member team Kakashi-sensei, even if we were in our peak condition." Sakura said adding her own input about the fight, angry that the girl she used to push around had grown so much stronger than she had and had shown it by tossing her team around like ragdolls. "... Naruko is strong enough to not only beat the shit out of the four of us when we are fighting together, and as loath as I am to admit it, she didn't even break a sweat."

"You're right," Kakashi said as he pulled out an aged med-kit he had recieved from Rin years ago before she died. "That teleportation technique the brown haired boy used seemed like my sensei's Hiraishin technique. Plus, Naruko did tear us apart like she wasn't even trying and then there is the matter of the third person that went with them, we don't even know what she is capable of."

"I'm going to send Tsunade-sama a report of what happened, though Naruko will most likely not stay in the Land of Waterfalls after this." Kakashi said as he pulled out a scroll and began writing in it. Once he finished writing, he summoned one of his faster ninja dogs and handed it the scroll in his hand. Said dog nodded to Kakashi with a form of a salute with it's paw and ran off in Konoha's direction.

With their injuries and the amount of chakra they expended in that fight, it would take the shinobi team a while longer to return home. "We need to tell Tsunade-sama that she needs to send teams out to the different countries Naruko has helped or is friends with in case she is headed to any one of them." Kakashi said as he wrapped some of Sasuke's injuries up due to their resident Kunoichi being low on chakra. "My summon will most likely arrive at the village a few days ahead of us with the amount we have been injured. We need to get back to Konoha as soon as possible to think of our next move before any other interested parties try their hands at hunting Naruko." Kakashi stated, referencing to Akatsuki and Danzo's ROOT.

"I doubt anybody short of a Kage will give Naruko much trouble," Sasuke chuckled mirthlessly as the memory of being used as a portable pinata came back to him.

"Hopefully when we find her next we will have the full retrieval team with us." Kakashi said quietly but enough for the rest of his team to hear. "Because if we don't, I think things will get a hell of a lot harder."

The team shared tired nods as they moved to stand back up and begin their long trek back to Konoha, knowing that this encounter was just the beginning of a long and tiring challenge.

* * *

**For info on Naruko's sword technique that she used against Sai, Taimatsu means Torch, it is a technique from Ryujin Jakka of Bleach.**

**I spent a while on this cause I couldn't think of a way for their first meeting to go. At first I intended for either Shaolin or Renji to aid her, but I want to keep their capabilities secret from the Konoha and/or Akatsuki ninja until the big encounter that will be stationed on Uzushiogakure later on. Next chapter, we will be introducing Killer Bee, Yugito Nii and our favorite cursing sailor of a girl Tayuya! I might also have them go to Suna to save Gaara in the chapter, I don't know yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Clay and Puppets

**Hey ya'll, Iskander Mandoraekon here. Thank you all for the delicious reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**(Hokage Tower; Week after Team 7 Returns)**

The meeting between the Konoha Councils and the Hokage had just let out ten minutes ago, leaving a sighing Tsunade as she walked back to her office with Kakashi walking behind her busty form as she tried to get rid of the headache she had acquired from the screeching of Sakura Haruno's mother for the 'Brutality' her daughter suffered at the hands of the 'Demon'. '_I really need to find a way to un-weaponize their lungs.'_

"I can't believe those idiots are trying to get me to put Naruko in the Bingo Book as a missing nin just for defending herself against people that attacked her," Tsunade said as she rubbed her temples and pushed opened the door thinking of all the Sake she'd be drowning in… Once she found it wherever Shizune hid it… in an hour. "Though, I am surprised she managed to fend two Kage Level sharingan users off at once, beat the crap out of an Anbu and a chunin and still managed to get away from you at Shibuki's interference."

Kakashi silently walked in after the woman and shut the door after Tsunade ordered everyone but a purple haired Neko masked Anbu out; he was still worn out from being beaten up and having to walk slowly across the Elemental Nations.

"Alright Kakashi," Tsunade said from behind her desk as she activated a privacy seal while crossing her fingers in front of her face; Neko taking up her spot at the window to have a view of the entire room. "I know you left out a lot of things in your report to the councils, but considering the letter I received from Shibuki that tells me about a team of Konoha ninja assaulting a highly Honored guest of the village and destroying the national property of the Nanabi Jinchuuriki, I feel obliged to some answers."

"It would have been better to try a gentler approach." Neko scolded her former senpai as she hid the blip in the barrier where Jiraiya was listening from.

"Negotiating was never a choice from the moment she sensed us entering the area; not for me, Sasuke, Sakura and/or Sai," Kakashi sighed, remembering how she threatened to put them in the ground. "She was pretty formal in warning us about not trying anything and she seemed irritated by our mere presence, especially Sasuke and Sakura for the whole Chidori and rib kicking done six years ago. She has shown a varying degree of Hatred for any and all Konoha ninja."

"How bad is it?" Tsunade asked as she searched for the sake that Shizune had hidden once again.

"So much, that she threatened to either cripple us or put us in the ground should we not leave her alone. Naruko is capable of using Kushina's chakra chains, evident of when she made me relive my Kushina pinata experience with Sasuke," Kakashi said as he winced in the phantom pain of being slammed into the ground repeatedly, getting the hidden Jiraiya to flinch as he remembered the experience all too well when she had caught him peeping on her and Tsume Inuzuka. "She has also obtained excellent chakra control to the point where she can create constructs like the massive blade she made around her sword and she used three separate chakra natures with her sword, ranging from Fire to Lightning and Wind nature."

Kakashi then went on about how Naruko proceeded to beat the crap out of the four of them when they were using their best techniques. Tsunade and Neko's jaws dropped when they heard about how the younger blonde had somehow recreated the blonde Sannin's super strength from scratch and used it to throw them around; Jiraiya even nearly fell from the ledge he was desperately hanging onto, having a waking nightmare about another Tsunade.

"If you had told the council that she knew all of those techniques, they would've definitely lost it," Tsunade said as she rubbed at her temples, she especially knew that the elders would have a field day at trying to capture the girl just to gain those abilities, like Sai had informed them that Danzo was assembling a force for anyways just to retrieve the Jinchuuriki in case they failed. "We'll have to inform the entire retrieval team about the techniques, but this does not bode well. Not only does she have my strength and Kushina's chakra chains along with the part of being an Uzumaki as well as a Jinchuuriki making her a virtual Juggernaut; but from what you have informed me about, her male companion has a technique similar to the Hiraishin and that there is a girl with unknown abilities, she has also gone off the radar with no news of where she and her companions are, we'll have to wait for them to move again before we can go after her."

"To tell the truth, Hokage-sama," Neko said from her post getting the two's attentions. "Naruko is probably happier outside the village with her friends. If we try to bring her back by force to a village that has used and abused her past kindness, she won't go easy on us, just like she showed us with her former team when they confronted her in Waterfall. She thrashed two near Kage level sharingan users and a chunin who has pieces of your strength and an Anbu that specializes in seals, then there is the part of where if she finds out about Kushina being her mother and the fact that the woman abandoned her to the life of a Pariah, she might go into a tailed state, instantly enhancing her already powerful strength."

"And may the Gods help us if she does learn about Kushina…" Tsunade said as she remembered the look covering the woman's face in the council chambers when she heard about how her daughter had trashed her former team. There had been a look of terror, as well as a small look of pride at the fact that her daughter was so strong.

Tsunade sighed and placed her fingers in front of her face in thought. A headache did not even come close to this.

"Kakashi, work with Jiraiya and form a list of everything we know about the Akatsuki that can be put in a file to be sent to all the other Kages, before we send the team out to retrieve Naruko." Tsunade ordered as she stood up from her seat, pressing her knuckles into the top of her desk. "Everybody needs to be informed about the threat of that organization and the fact that they are hunting Jinchuuriki."

"What do we tell the team, Hokage-sama?" Neko said while she returned to her post as they felt Kushina and a couple other councilmembers approaching the office.

"I will inform them when they return from their own missions, Team Konohamaru is currently being held down under fire by a bandit group that is being led by Kushimaru of the Seven Swordsmen," Tsunade said getting startled looks from Kakashi and Neko. "I already sent Gai out to deal with it. Now you are dismissed, I have a couple headaches coming my way..."

The two ninja nodded to their leader as the barrier dropped and Kakashi jumped out the window where he was instantly met by Jiraiya and Neko faded back into the shadows of her corner while signaling her squad to come back in.

* * *

**(Later that Night)**

"You're kidding, Right…?" Asuma said as his cigarette fell out of his parted lips, he, Anko and Kurenai sat dumbfounded in the Ichiraku Ramen stand by the news Kakashi had given them. "Your former student actually beat you and your team to a pulp… While not even trying!?"

"Without the use of Ninjutsu and Chakra?" Kurenai asked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing about what she heard to be a deadlast. To be able to beat two near Kage level ninja plus their backup support was no joke, and if it was one, it was pretty terrifying.

"Until Shibuki and his wife found us with a platoon of Taki ninja," Kakashi said tiredly, he was still beat from the fight and the long journey back to the Village. "She was able to use some sort of Fuinjutsu to redirect Sasuke's lightning style attacks and she had a great amount of chakra control, she was able to form a large blade of pure chakra around her sword like what you do with your knives, Asuma."

"Damn, that's impressive..." Asuma said with a whistle, it took a lot of training to get to the level of control he had and he of course didn't have as much chakra as an Uzumaki or a Jinchuuriki.

"Weren't her hands sealed so that she couldn't use ninjutsu and chakra?" Kurenai asked as she thought of the seals that Yugao told her she had to put on the young girl's hands.

"No it just stops her from using the hand seals needed for ninjutsu and genjutsu," Kakashi said. "Though, not all jutsu requires seals and chakra control doesn't need them either. Plus, she has gotten better with Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, and though her chakra reserves are naturally massive from being an Uzumaki and the augmentation of being the Jinchuuriki of the Fox, she has excellent chakra control from what I experienced with her chains when she used me and Sasuke like pinatas and that large sword blade that we didn't get to see the outcome of. Asuma, Anko and I may be able to beat her in a ninjutsu match but she has a lot more chakra than either of us do. You, Kurenai definitely have her beat with Genjutsu since that was always her worst field when she was still here, but she has the Kyuubi to get her out of it. Gai will definitely have more experience and power with Taijutsu, but Naruko fights with seals and weapons that can offset his prowess. Her use with seals allowed her to snatch Sasuke's chidori needles out of the air with a swipe of her sword and send them right back at us, and I bet that's just barely scratching the surface since it seems she already knows of her Uzumaki heritage."

"… Are we really having this much trouble against a girl who used to run around in a neon orange jumpsuit painting the Hokage Monument and fling out clones in a fight like crazy?" Anko asked as she looked around at the people around her.

"She's a bit darker and angrier, most likely due to all the crap this village has given her, but all in all she is the same person," Kakashi confirmed. "Except for the fact that she is a lot more serious and powerful than she used to be."

"I believe that she was holding back in order for Shibuki and his forces to arrive, not kill us." Kakashi said as he took a bite of the ramen sitting in front of him, trying to understand what Naruko and her Uzumaki family members saw in this. "Especially since I doubt she wants to be in the Bingo Book, though she'd be in the right for defending herself. The mission to bring her back is to be taken with the utmost seriousness and caution, even though most of our top ninja are a part of said team."

Anko and Asuma nodded as Kurenai tried to wrap her pretty black head around it and they all stood leaving money on the bar as Asuma took Kurenai back to his place where they'd keep Konohamaru up for yet another sleepless night. Kakashi sighed as he was left alone when Anko saw Iruka and ran over to him, he rubbed his tired eyes and decided to walk back to his apartment, not noticing a red haired male Anbu wearing a fox mask leaving the roof behind the ramen shop to go tell a certain Uzumaki councilwoman what had transpired in the meeting between the four Jounin.

* * *

**(Sunagakure; Three Days after Team 7 Returned)**

Wings of clay flew and dived through the starlit desert sky, avoiding waves and massive hands of sand that soared through the air in an attempt to crush the unnatural creature that flew above the Village Hidden in Sand. Black ringed eyes narrowed in an annoyed expression from where their owner stood on a floating blob of sand, as smaller clay birds were released from a blond long haired man wearing an Akatsuki cloak and as he raised yet another giant claw of sand to swat the annoyance out of his skys.

"Not bad, Ichibi-san! Hmmmm," Deidara, a missing nin of Iwa, said with a crazed smile gracing his face as yet another one of his creations exploded brightly against the Kazekage's shield of sand. A colossal amount of the Kage/Jinchuuriki's sand moved all around him in the form of a giant orb in order to imprison him from all sides, but fortunately for the Blast style user a large clay bird swooped in and saved him just before the exit closed. "That was pretty close, Godaime-san… Hmmm."

"You won't be leaving Suna alive," Gaara said in a monotone voice as his older brother Kankuro gathered his forces beneath their fight in an attempt to snare the flying missing nin, his older sister currently in Kumo making an open door Alliance treaty for the two villages. Sand formed before him and quickly fired bullets of highly condensed sand at the enemy. "**Digital Shrapnel!"** The hardened sand flew towards the clay bird that exploded on impact while Deidara safely leapt onto another, frowning as he saw how little clay he had left in his pouches.

The city quickly became a massive maze of obstacles as they flew around each other, trying to catch the other in their traps. The massive exchange of bombs and sand woke the sleeping residents who in an awestruck stupor, witnessed the massive sky battle between their beloved leader and the red cloud wearing intruder.

"You're pretty good," Deidara mused as he formed the rest of his clay into figurine with a bit of sweat running down his face, he hadn't had this workout since Oonoki tried to kill him. "But this is it Ichibi-san… For you and this entire village!"

The clay figure quickly quadrupled its size and as Deidara let it go, it plummeted to the village beneath them, sending the Suna shinobi into a frenzy. Gaara's eyes widened at the enemy's cowardly tactic and then steeled themselves as he summoned a great amount of his chakra.

**"Sky Sand Defensive Wall!"** He roared.

Towers of sand rose at the beckoning of the true lord of the Desert surrounding them, the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Tanuki. It spread itself like a great wave in the sky and caught the incendiary device, causing it to detonate and light up the entire night sky in a bright flash of light.

Gaara gasped from the exertion of raising such a massive amount of sand and leaned forward with his hands on his knees to regain his energy.

"Blocking that is really amazing and scary, Hmmm." Deidara commented with a psychotic smirk engulfing his face, and Gaara turned his head to give his opponent his infamous raccoon glare.

Deidara looked up as a massive shadow blocked out the light of the moon, making the famous bomber gasp as he saw the massive encampment of sand surround him looking like the arms of the Ichibi no Shukaku. "Shit…"

**"Great Tanuki Sand Prison!"** Gaara announced and the sphere of sand sealed itself around the mad bomber of Iwa.

**"Katsu!"** Deidara's voice echoed and the bird he was standing on exploded just as he leapt away from it, leaving a large hole in the prison of sand for him to fall through. As he made his way to the earth beneath them and sand tendrils rained from above, the mouth on the left hand spit of a certain figure and filled it with chakra. A plume of smoke gave way to another bird and he landed on it in a crouch as they pulled away, making Deidara tch now that the last of his clay was gone.

As he turned to smirk tauntingly at the Kazekage, the sand of the desert erupted upwards and roared as the head of Shukaku took form in an attempt to devour him and join his crushed body to the endless sands of the desert.

"Whoa!" he muttered, relatively impressed before he took off, the following blast of wind from the raccoon's mouth barely missing his ride.

Deidara smirked and ripped off a few pieces of clay from his ride and launched several high speed birds at the insomniac, forcing him to cover himself with his sand shield in order to not be blown up in the resulting explosion.

"It seems that in the end, victory is mine!" Deidara roared making Gaara's eyes widen as he saw tiny clay creature crawling through his sand, before he could mutter a word or summon his sand to perform his sand armor jutsu to protect himself, the spiders exploded and the blast forced the sand orb to expand in different spots.

The sand fell away as Gaara fell from his position in the air with the scent of charred flesh showing from the numerous burns layered over his body. The sand armor that managed to protect parts of his body were cracked and exposed burnt, raw skin showed from beneath.

"Looks like I win Ichibi-san…" Deidara hummed happily as he approached the fallen jinchuuriki, his arm bleeding from where it had been snagged by some sand. "That took some doing. Mixing detonating clay in the sand around you."

"You weren't giving me any openings, either. You're as tough as I figured, Kazekage…" He said as his psychopathic grin grew wider while he grabbed his bird and reformed it into something that could fly and carry his quarry at the same time. "Now I get take you someplace fun… Hmmm."

* * *

**(Next Day border between Waterfall and Iron)**

Naruko laughed as she watched Tayuya smack Renji repeatedly over the head with a wooden tray for messing with her beloved flute, the blonde's heartless abode couldn't bring itself to tell the fiery redhead that Shaolin was the one that was responsible for dipping the chakra metal instrument in the can of bean paste. They had met up with the former Oto Four member the day before and had learned about the several Konoha teams that had been going around and talking to other villages about her; she especially liked the part she heard about how Ebisu had been nutchecked by her friend Samui in Kumo when he tried to cope a feel with her friend that rivaled Tsunade in the tit department.

Suddenly, the blonde Uzumaki stood straight up, dropping her unfinished stick of dango back down onto the plate making her three companions look at her. "What is it?" Tayuya asked as she saw her friend concentrate on something in the distance.

"The seal I put on Gaara in case his life was in danger just went off!"

Everyones' eyes widened then narrowed at the mention of somebody going after their friend. Renji nodded to Naruko when she looked at him and grabbed her shoulder, "We will be back later, if Bee and Yugito-sempai get here before then, tell them what happened…"

As she and the brown haired boy disappeared, she saw Shaolin and Tayuya nod their heads.

* * *

**(Six Hours Later, River Country)**

Near the border between Wind and Rain Country, two figures could be seen moving at a casual pace with a large bird of clay floating behind them with something in its tail. Looking closely you could see that the person wrapped up in its tail was the unconscious form of Gaara no Sabaku, the Godaime Kazekage, who was covered in bruises and leaking sand everywhere.

"We should be near the chosen place soon, hmm..." Deidara said as he rubbed his sore shoulder where his arm had almost been ripped out of its socket by the clay and sand battle two days ago.

His hunchbacked companion merely gave a grunt in response; he was annoyed with the fact that Deidara's showboating had made them late in meeting up with the others… Hell, not even Kisame made him late when they were partners and he loved killing!

"C'mon Sasori-sama. It's not my fault that the jinchuuriki was so skilled with that sand of his, hmm." Deidara whined as he got tired of the silent treatment his partner was giving him… He didn't like silent situations, always being the _explosive_ talker.

"You got cocky and didn't bring enough clay with you because you thought he'd be easy to beat, just because he was only the Ichibi." Sasori snapped, he so didn't like to make people wait.

The two continued walking for several more minutes, having gone back to a comfortable silence, one that was awkward for Deidara. But it was broken when a roaring noise came from behind them. The two Akatsuki members jumped away and spun in midair with Sasori just barely dodging the large blast of fire that came from behind him. "Where the hell did that come from!?" The puppeteer snapped as he looked around to find their attacker.

"So there was someone else besides that weird geisha boy following us." Deidara mumbled to himself as he shifted his attention to the wide scorch mark scarring the ground below him.

_'What the...?'_ Sasori thought as he looked up when the ground darkened just in time to move out of the way of a falling blonde that still managed to slice off one of his wooden arms with her large sword. Deidara was saved from another attacker as a white metal scorpion shaped tail lunged towards them, making a brown haired boy miss with what appeared to be a rod of light that would of surely taken off the Akatsuki member's head. The two attackers leapt away from their opponents and landed across from the Akatsuki members. "Damn," Renji said as he released the chakra he was using to make the rod. "I was hoping that we could finish you both off quickly with that attack… I guess that was just wishful thinking… How troublesome."

Somewhere in Konoha and the Land of Stone, a certain Nara and his father sneezed at the same time.

"Hey Sasori-sama isn't that…" Deidara asked as he pulled his ruined hat from his head.

"Yeah..." Sasori said as his hat also came off, revealing his grotesque head. Sticking out from the back of his cloak was the scorpion tail. "Naruko Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki that has been missing for a while."

Naruko didn't even look affected by the puppeteers words as she held her sword up, smirking as she sent chakra to the seals she was able to place on Sasori's cloak, ready to activate them should she have need to. "You guys have two choices."

Deidara and his partner raised their eyebrows at the declaration.

"Give me Gaara now and I'll give you a quick death that may or may not be painful for you or…" She said as her aura darkened and the two S-class missing nins shivered as they saw the outline of a massive nine tailed fox behind her, snarling. "I take Gaara back from you by force and give you both a _**very**_ painful death. Choose wisely dipshits."

**"Wind Release: Rending Wind Blade!"** Naruko snarled as she got tired of the staring match between them and launched a massive blast of wind towards the two missing nin with a swing of her sword. The two gasped as they dodged, their eyes bugging out at the sight of the massive scar carved into the ground and forest around them from the attack. Deidara was torn from his musing of the attack by Renji appearing behind him with what appeared to be a seal of Fuinjutsu in midair that fired a blast of lightning at him at point blank range. Sasori whipped his head around as he heard Deidara scream in pain as he managed to dodge with the exception of his arm that blown off by the attack; before he too was forced to dodge as Naruko appeared in front of him in mid-swing.

'_Fast,'_ Sasori thought as he dodged only for the blonde to appear next to him with her sword cleaving off the remainder of his damaged arm. Sasori managed to surprisingly jump away from her next swing with such a heavy body.

The former Suna Anbu launched his scorpion tail at Naruko, trying to impale her while he launched senbon from his left hand. Naruko just smirked as she leapt over the tail and much to his shock, added fire chakra to her blade and slicing through his tail with ease. Making the lump of connected metal plates fall to the ground.

The cloth covering his mouth ripped apart, revealing Sasori's odd mouth as it fired a barrage of senbons from it at the girl while he watched Deidara play 'keep the Kazekage away from the enemy' with his opponent. Naruko simply twirled her sword and swatted the needles out of the air before launching a blast of fire from her sword that slammed right into Sasori's body, exploding into multiple flying pieces of burning wood and superheated metal. Naruko just stared impassively when she saw a cloaked person jump away from the mangled mess.

"I see, so the rumors are true," Naruko said as she stared at the remains of the puppet she just slashed. "You do hide inside a puppet to defeat the weakness of all Puppet Masters…"

Sasori just smirked and pulled off his cloak revealing a young boy with wide greyish brown eyes and short, mousy red hair. Naruko raised her eyebrow as she noticed that it seemed that the man before her had turned himself into a puppet, if the interlocking parts and the hole where his stomach should be were anything to go by. He had a pair of spinning claws attached to his lower back, with something that looked like a scroll holder melded into his back while there was a long length of coiled wire inside his stomach cavity that had a barbed point at the end. In the left pictorial, he had something that looked very similar to flesh that had the kanji for scorpion on it.

The two were taken out of their staring contest when an explosion filled the air and they looked over at their comrades to see that their fight had ended. It appeared that Deidara had attached some exploding clay to Renji's bo staff, and the brown haired nineteen year old had pushed it right back at Deidara by stabbing it into his stomach via teleporting to the Fuinjutsu seal he had left on him; causing the Mad Bomber of Iwa to go out in a bang, dying in his early twenties.

"Damnit…" Sasori snarled as he pulled out a scroll and showed the kanji for Shodaime imprinted in it when he unrolled it with a flourish. Smoke appeared and when it dispersed it revealed a puppet that had the appearance of a young man in his mid-twenties that was a foot taller then Sasori. It had black spiky hair that was done in a topknot in the back and yellow eyes, it wore a dark brown cloak with a fur collar.

"Why does that face look so familiar?" Renji asked himself as he studied the puppet. He recalled seeing a statue of an important person in Sunagakure that looked similar to Sasori's puppet when he had last visited when Naruko introduced him and Shaolin to Gaara.

"That is the missing Sandaime Kazekage…" Naruko said calmly as she heard her friend's question, she had been shown the statues of the previous Kazekages and told their histories by old lady Chiyo at Gaara's request of a tour.

"I see that you figured it out," Sasori said calmly with a maniacal smirk on his face as he took enjoyment from showing off his most prized possession. "This is the Sandaime Kazekage, he is one of my most favorite puppets because of how much trouble it took to capture him alive."

"Hn," Naruko grunted as she secretly added wind chakra to her blade.

Naruko jumped towards Sasori at an incredible speed as the puppet user was forced to dodge Renji when the brunette appeared out of nowhere beside him with a newly formed rod of light. Sasori reacted accordingly making the Kazekage puppet lift its arms and several compartments opened. Suddenly thousands of arms launched out of the wrists with blades and other assortments attached to them. "**Secret Puppet Art: Thousand Hands Manipulation!"**

Naruko sneered as she saw the attack and brought her sword up in a slashing motion much to the puppet master's confusion. "Don't think you can take me down that easily!"

With that said, she unleashed the wind that had been formed on the blade of her sword, slicing through the massive crowd of hands.

**"Kazekage Style: Iron Sand Needles!"** Sasori shouted as black sand burst out from the puppet's mouth and took the form of razor sharp needles that flew about in an attempt to impale its victims.

"Shit!" Renji cried as he dodged his own attacking sand, noticing that the surface of it was a bit more glossy than Iron should be. '_It must be poisoned...'_ Looking over at Naruko, he got a nod of confirmation as she was scrapped by a tendril, with Kyuubi burning up the poison instantly. Acting quickly she fired several chakra chains from her back, aiming to capture the two human puppets.

Sasori's eyes widened when he saw the chains and he dodged the first one that tried to ensnare him, only for his favorite puppet of the Kazekage to be snatched from his grasp and crushed under three of the chains' titanium grips; freeing the Sandaime from his grotesque fate.

_'That's the Uzumaki clan's Adamantine Chains. That confirms that her name isn't just for show.' _The puppeteer thought as he leapt back to try and glean information of the two of them, '_Though I wonder why Konoha would toss out the last member of one of their founding clans...'_

"You did remarkably well in dodging the Iron Sand and Destroying the Kazekage," Sasori said as he did some quick hand signs and opened the right side of his chest that launched several chakra strings, while he used his left hand to grab one of the scrolls on his back.

**"Secret Technique of the Red Scorpion: Performance of a Hundred Puppets!"** Sasori said to himself as he unraveled the scroll and released hundreds of puppets from it, all of them armed with weapons and wearing red cloaks. Then all of the chakra strings that were released attached to the puppets and held them in mid air. "The last time I used this technique was when I destroyed a small nation…" The puppeteer said as he glared a little hatefully at the two that had ruined his day. It had taken so much effort to get that damn puppet!

Then all of the puppets launched forward, heading straight for Naruko; while three split off to engage Renji so he couldn't aid his comrade. While they were a bit taken back at the number of puppets that Sasori was able to control at once, Naruko raised her hand with her palm facing up and formed one of her signature techniques in it and forced it to become bigger and bigger. **"Oodama Rasengan!"** She shouted as she jumped forward and slammed the massive orb of chakra into several of the puppets rushing at her, destroying them instantly much to the puppet user's shock.

Smirking at the audible shock on the puppeteer's face, Naruko cut down several more puppets with her sword in what appeared to be a deadly, yet beautiful dance of death and steel. Renji soon joined her as he roasted one of the puppets while smashing the other two with his bo staff. Both of them joined together and began rushing towards the former man.

Sasori however used his remaining puppets to surround the blonde and her friend as they dove in for the kill. But once again Sasori was thwarted by Renji as he used the Earth Spear Jutsu to impale the ones in their way as twenty chains flew from Naruko's back, crushing the puppets they grabbed. She aimed her sword for the flesh like object in Sasori's chest, where the puppeteer's only link to the mortal world was housed. Sasori tried to move out of the way of the stab, only for more earth spears to impale his legs and lower back via Renji, who at the moment was aiming to take his head off with his bo staff.

Naruko let out a yell as she drove the broad blade through Sasori's chest. Sasori smiled as he stared at the blonde nineteen year old before him, "Well played Uzumaki-san." and with that said, Sasori of the Red Sand, one of Suna's most notorious missing nin, passed away from this world with the light leaving his puppet eyes, and the only puppets left standing crumpled to the ground.

Naruto sghed calmly as she pulled her sword out of the man's chest cavity, before she grabbed the damaged core of flesh and placed it inside a scroll along with the torn up puppet body of Sasori.

"Well that was fun…" Renji said as he imagined being able to fall asleep now while they walked over to Gaara's unconscious form.

Naruko smirked as she hit her friend on the arm before she knelt down and grasped the Kazekage's arm, "Yes it was, now lets get Gaara-kun back to Suna and his fiance."

* * *

**Hey there everyone, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I was having trouble finding a way for Naruko to reach there from where she was and I had to watch the entire episode of Gaara vs Deidara to get that fight scene between the Kazekage and Akatsuki. Now that she has exposed herself even more, I am going to begin the real Hunt soon enough.**

**Also, as you guys probably saw in my child of Moon and Hunt story, I am almost done rewriting the first chapter of Shark Empress, it took a while but I managed to get some of it from one of my readers that somehow copied it. I still want to know how to do that.**

**That's all for now, till next time Iskander Mandoraekon signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: On the Run, The Team Comes Together

**Hey ya'll, Iskander Mandoraekon here. Thank you all for the delicious reviews on the last chapter, we will be showing a small scene in Suna where they have an encounter with Team Konohamaru who is there to help with the Gaara kidnap case like in Canon; before teleporting them back to Tayuya and Shaolin. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**(Sunagakure Hospital Room 322)**

"Hey Gaara-kun..." Naruko said with a nervous wave from where she sat in a chair on the left side of the Kazekage's bed, her companion Renji asleep on the bed closest to the door.

"Naruko Uzumaki…" Gaara said in a monotone voice as he looked up at the armored blonde from his sickbed, said blonde having been dragged away from lunch with Temari, Kankuro and Kankuro's newest girlfriend, Saki Muto, by the man's Anbu. "Imagine my surprise when I woke up an hour ago from my encounter with the men that attacked my village to find Baki telling me that _you_ were the one to save me from and kill my captors."

_'__Gaara's mad… Shit…' _Naruko thought as she smiled nervously. "I have a fairly good reason for not telling you where I was for the past four years, Gaara-kun… Please don't kill me."

"Explain," Gaara said as he turned his impassive stare at his old friend, the girl shivering under the weight.

"Well, um, you see." Naruko said as she wished her fellow Jinchuuriki was as accepting as Fuu. "I was nearly caught after we met last time by a team of Kusa shinobi that were working with a team of Konoha jounin to hunt down Orochimaru and I decided to go into hiding for a bit before traveling again. After that, I saved Shaolin-chan and Renji and took them in."

Gaara nodded at the girl as he moved to stand from his bed and pulled on his usual clothes, seeing the reasoning behind the girl's words. "So, tell me about the past four years." He said, as he motioned for her to follow him, his Jinchuuriki healing kicking in.

As they walked, the blonde would tell him all of the semi-adventures she had, even her trip to Uzushio to find out about her ancestors and how she ran into Kakashi and a team of Konoha ninja while escorting Tazuna, then onto Taki where she ran into her old team and how she beat the crap out of them. After a while, she even made the sand user open up about how he had been, especially his engagement to his girlfriend Matsuri and Kankuro's seven girlfriends in the last year.

"Hmm, I see." Gaara said as they reached his office, his fellow jinchuuriki informing him that she was meeting up with Killer Bee and Yugito to prepare for the inevitable clash. He doubted he could convince the girl to rejoin Konoha to stop their annoying calls at this point in time… Seriously, he felt like crushing the next messenger Konoha sent for either the treaty or to locate Naruko. "While I am annoyed that you didn't seek out my assistance or my offer of asylum, I understand. Regardless, you will be gracing Suna with your presence whenever you find yourself in the Land of Wind, no matter who is involved."

She could just tell that it was a command.

"That works for me," Naruko said with a smile directed at the youngest Kage. "I had better go wake Renji up, we need to get back to Tayuya and Shaolin, Bee-senpai and Yugito-senpai is probably already there."

All she received was a nod from the insomniac nineteen year old as he went to sit behind his desk and begin working on his remarkably small stack of paperwork… Sometimes being an insomniac had its merits… All Kages past and present would be jealous.

* * *

**(Thirty miles away from Suna)**

Konohamaru sighed from where he was leaning against the outside of the cave he and his team had stopped at for the night, staring out at the endless desert before him that just seemed to want to swallow up anything in its grasp… Not knowing that it did sometimes if Gaara was in a bad mood. In the cave behind him were his teammates Udon and Moegi, and their sad excuse of a sensei Ebisu; the closet pervert fast asleep, dead tired from the pace his students had set; the three sixteen year old chunin already much stronger than the supposed great Jounin.

Tsunade had given his team the mission to rescue the Kazekage after getting information from one of their contacts that the Akatsuki had kidnapped the young man while attacking the village and while they were at it, try and locate Naruko as well, having lost track of her after Taki due to how long it took for Kakashi and his team to get back with their injuries. While they were only a little bit away from the Village Hidden in Sand, Ebisu had felt it to be best that they rest to be ready for anything, after all they were to fight S-class shinobi and while his three students were strong, they would need all the help they could get. The three members of the original Konohamaru corps hoping that they ran into their old boss on this mission, so they could try to bring her home.

Of course, Konohamaru wasn't a naive fool like many of the Konoha twelve to believe that the girl would come back anytime soon willingly or that she would be the same person they had all loved, especially after the sheer number of people he pranked for their biased hatred of his boss and hearing about how she had completely demolished her old team when they went after her… He wouldn't blame her if the reason she attacked was Sai's insults, but he bet that it was that and Sakura's bitching…

If it wasn't for the Akatsuki hunting Jinchuuriki business, he would have just left her to do her own thing, but he didn't want the bastards killing the first person to see him as just Konohamaru just because they wanted power. That and he kind of wanted to see her decimate Kushina and her son Menma, the girl's twin, Kenji, however was alright in his book. Having not insulted his wayward sister once because of their mother's mistakes and honestly trying to get to know what she was like before her banishment.

The young Sarutobi heir sighed before turning around to tap out the night watch with Udon, before lying down in his own sleeping bag and dreaming of the naughty things he and Hanabi had been doing together recently… Who knew the publicly strict Hyuga Heiress could be so damn kinky?

* * *

**(Kazekage Mansion; Next Day)**

Naruko sighed in pleasure as she sank down into the water of the large bath next to Temari, her bruises of sparring with Renji and Temari feeling better already as the hot water and Kurama's chakra healed them. She almost sighed in disappointment about having to leave later today.

She smirked over at Gaara's sister as she splashed her a bit, making the Sand Kunoichi glare at her before splashing her back and they got into a water/cat-fight that had squeals and 'eeps' escaping as they ended up touching inappropriate places, making Kankuro who was on the other side of the fence have a nosebleed as he imagined what they were doing over there.

* * *

**(Outside Suna)**

Team Konohamaru had finally arrived.

An annoyed Moegi carrying their dehydrated sensei.

"Ebisu and Team Konohamaru…" Gaara said as he looked at the dehydrated perverted Jounin when they arrived in his office, the team surprised that he wasn't in the hands of Akatsuki, "Why are you here?"

"We had heard that you had been kidnapped by Akatsuki, sir," Ebisu said as he felt like crumbling under the insomniac's piercing gaze. "Tsunade-sama sent us here to help rescue you."

Gaara for some reason wasn't surprised at all that Konoha knew about his kidnapping. "That is rather interesting, but we were able to drive them off by ourselves, Ebisu-san. I've already sent the remains of one back to Iwa and Sasori of the Red Sand has already been buried in his grandmother's backyard with his parents."

Ebisu just stood in place silently. They had arrived too late it would seem.

"I ended up being saved by a passing shinobi after I was captured," Gaara said as he glared at them, really wishing he could just use his sand like he intended earlier, but he didn't want a war breaking out because he had killed a team of Konoha ninja… No matter how tempting. "This person didn't have any ulterior motives when it came to helping me and he is held in high honors here for it, unlike Konoha."

The four Leaf shinobi got the hidden message behind his words before turning and leaving, Konohamaru switching out with a shadow clone on their way out so he could scout the surrounding area of the village under the henge of a young, adventurous child.

* * *

**(Kazekage Mansion)**

"Ow…" Kankuro whined as he sat down next to Renji on the couch, an ice pack covering his family jewels and his other hand holding a Kleenex over his broken nose, there were even several bruises covering his face. He had been caught at the last minute in the baths by his sister and Naruko when he had tried to peek into the bath through a small hole he made with a kunai, he had however forgotten that Naruko was a sensory type shinobi and they had beaten him to a pulp for it. "It hurts so much…"

"I warned you that peeping on Naruko was a bad idea," Renji said as he inspected the bruises of his fellow man, having left the bath when the puppet user had started towards the fence… He didn't want her to think that he was peeping on her again, he still didn't know why she thought so the first time, he had been on the other side of the bath asleep from the fence after all. "She has a habit of keeping her sensing ability active since we are on the run."

Kankuro nodded as he had the memory reinforced by the woman's fist to his balls, glad that she hadn't taken her sword into the bath with her. Temari sighed with an angry glare as she walked into the living room behind them with Naruko close at her heels, both of them giving glares towards Kankuro.

"Come on baka," Temari said as she grabbed her brother's arm, ignoring his pained groans as her yanking accidentally jostled his broken nose, and yanked him towards the door. "Let's get you to the hospital."

With that, the two Sand Siblings left Renji and Naruko on their own in the living room. Once they were gone, Naruko turned to look at her traveling companion. "Do you have everything ready?"

"Yep," The Demi-Jinchuuriki chirped as he stood and stretched his tired limbs. "We should be able to port over to Tayuya today once you are read-… Oh shit."

Just as the brown haired boy said that, the alarm seals that were around the Kazekage Mansion to warn about intruders went off and they grabbed their weapons before heading towards the door.

"Intruders!" Naruko said as she grabbed her sword from where it was resting on the couch. "I can sense four people."

Renji nodded to her and they rushed outside before jumping to the roof to see if they could find out who was stupid enough to attack the home of the Kazekage, which was literally in the middle of a goddamned _Shinobi Village_.

* * *

**(Outside the Kazekage Mansion)**

"We are going to get hell for this…" Udon said with an annoyed look shot towards his excited sensei. The glasses wearing boy could already envision Tsunade and Gaara's wrath about what they were about to do… There would be nothing left of them.

"I know, I know…" Ebisu groaned with a sigh before he thought of how much he'd be praised by the village's hot chicks for bringing the Jinchuuriki home, not really believing Kakashi's tale about his Deadlast student becoming much stronger. "But if you look at the bright side, at least you guys will have your boss back when we take Naruko back to the village."

"Take _who_ back?" A voice called out from above them as Udon was about to argue with his idiotic sensei.

Looking up the four leaf ninja noticed standing on top of the roof of the mansion was a very irritated Naruko with Renji right behind her and her hand was twitching as if she was having a debate to yank her sword out and kick Ebisu's ass.

"Good to see you Naruko!" Ebisu said as he raised his hand in a mock salute, "We are here to take you back to Konoha!"

"Ebisu-ero and the Konohamaru Corps," Naruko said as she looked down at the weak Jounin and his team. "Might I ask why you are trespassing on the Kazekage's private property?"

"Oh yes," Udon said as he glared at his sensei with his two teammates, though Konohamaru was more focused on his old boss. "We are so going to get deep shit for this."

"We were sent to rescue the Kazekage and retrieve you if you were in Suna by Tsunade-sama!" The Jounin boasted, feeling slightly elated that his Kage trusted him with saving another Kage.

"Naruko-nee!" Konohamaru shouted as he brushed past the idiot that led his team. "Tsunade-baachan wants you back in the village. She repealed the banishment several years ago and wishes to apologize."

"I know that she was drunk, but it doesn't matter once her hand signs the paper and she stamps the Hokage seal on it," Naruko said in an annoyed tone, she thought she remembered bashing this into Team Seven's heads with her fist and sword back in Taki when they confronted her. "I thought you guys would have gotten the message to leave me alone when I beat the shit out of Kakashi-sensei and my old teammates."

Konohamaru and his team had the decency to look sheepish, but Ebisu still moved forward opening his mouth, only to be interrupted. "As for the bastards in Konoha that snuck that into her paperwork and treated me like trash. I will not walk into a place where 90% of the people there wish to kill me."

"We're not gonna be able to reason with you into returning with us, are we?" Konohamaru asked with a sigh.

"No," Was all she said in response to the young Sarutobi's words.

"We'd better be ready to fight then, sensei," Moegi said as she took out a pair of Tonfa that had blades at the end and she looked at her sensei, who for some reason was acting like he had feathers and he was preening them. Naruko sighed before turning to Renji. "Hey, can you deal with Moegi and the baka?"

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Konohamaru shouted as Renji nodded and slammed his hands into the sand, a sealing array spreading out on the surface before a cloud of smoke burst out and a man sized monkey appeared with a wooden bo staff behind it's back appeared. "You called, Konohamaru-dono?"

A smirk etched itself across the young chunin's face and he pulled his own Bo staff from a scroll on his hip. "Hey there Osu-dono," he addressed his summon. "I need your help taking on my old boss!"

"Osu, Udon and I will face Naruko!" Konohamaru declared as he looked back at his sensei and Moegi. "Moegi-chan, Ebisu-sensei, you capture her companion. Be careful since we don't know anything about him besides that he can teleport like in Kakashi-sensei's report."

"Let's go, are you ready sensei?" Moegi asked as she entered her stance.

"… Let's go," Ebisu snarled as he got his best rape face on… Making his students and opponents wonder why he was even a shinobi.

"Oh great…" Renji said with a groan as he dropped down in front of his selected opponents, pulling his new Bo staff from his pouch and letting it extend. "Another fight, why must everyone be so troublesome, we should all just lay down and sleep…"

His statement got a tick mark from Moegi, who had gained a hatred of Nara-like moaning when babysitting Shikamaru's younger cousins when they were still genin.

Naruko smirked at her friend's theatrics and pulled her sword from its sheath, making Udon feel a little overwhelmed and inadequate for some reason before she leaped towards the three in front of her.

Konohamaru and his summon immediately moved forward to counter her, while Udon jumped back to begin preparations for some of his Water style jutsu.

Konohamaru threw several shuriken laced with fire and wind chakra at his former boss, who jumped through them with acrobatic ease before landing on her feet as the shuriken buried themselves in the seal reinforced walls of the mansion.

**"Art of the Wind Warrior: Thundering Sky Hammer!"** The girl roared as she swung her sword down like a hammer with wind chakra surrounding it, Osu and Konohamaru managed to jump back in time to watch the ground where they had been be shattered and turned into a sandy crater. "Sorry Kono-kun," Naruko said with a smirk at the look of awe on her former minion's face as she appeared behind him and the monkey, forcing them to jump away again from her sword. "But, you are going to have to do better than that, I've faced down tyrants and Jounin level shinobi remember."

Konohamaru just grunted in annoyance as Osu ran towards her and he leaped into the air pulling out several kunai that he threw at the whiskered blonde. Naruko held her arm in front of her and let the blades bounce harmlessly off of the bracer, before dodging the strike from the monkey summon's staff as she jumped over him and kicking him in the back to throw the monkey into the wall of the house. She pushed her chakra into the seals on her blade and a smaller blade of chakra than the one in Taki covered it and Konohamaru was forced to dodge while grabbing Udon as the attack devastated the area they had been standing in.

**"Water Style: Rushing Rapid Wave!"** Udon shouted before a blast of water ripped from the water bottles at his side and crashed into the side of the house as Naruko jumped away to avoid the attack and Osu's own attack from behind. **"Earth Style: Mud Dragon!"** Konohamaru shouted as the mud made from the sand and water mixing took the shape of a dragon's head and opened its mouth to fire large chunks of mud at Naruko.

**"Art of the Burning Sword: Jukaku Enjo!"** Naruko swung her sword and a large blast of fire erupted from her blade to consume the mud globes and launch them back at Konohamaru and Udon, who dodged them before the flames converged around Osu in the form of a prison.

"Sorry Konohamaru-dono," Osu said to get the boy's attention. "But I'm out of energy and I don't think I can get out."

Konohamaru nodded to the monkey and allowed him to disappear back to the summoning realm. He was then forced to dodge as his opponent created a Rasengan in her left hand that grew even larger and slammed it down into the sand before him as he barely got away, though Udon wasn't so lucky and ended up being thrown into the side of the house before falling unconscious. **"Oodama Rasengan!"**

**"Fire sty**-" Konohamaru began, only to be cut off as a hand chopped the back of his neck and he fell forward unconscious to reveal Temari and Gaara standing behind him. "Naruko-san, I expect there to be a reason for this?""

"Hey Gaara-kun," Naruko said with a wave as she noticed Kankuro knocking out Moegi with Renji and the two boys grabbing a hold of the still conscious but badly beaten Ebisu, the man looking like he had been introduced to the inside of a blender. "We were attacked by this Konoha team after Temari left for the hospital with Kankuro-chan."

Gaara glared directly at Ebisu as he was brought forward by Renji and Kankuro, "Ebisu-san. Would you like to _explain_ why you are still in my village after I informed you that you and your team were not welcome here, _and_ exactly why you and your team attacked _my_ _HOUSE!_" He roared at the end, scaring the shit out of Kankuro and Temari, while Renji warped behind Naruko to take shelter. Ebisu just sat there, the contents of his bladder streaming down his legs as he lost all ability to speak from the killing intent the Bijuu holder was excluding.

Gaara sighed as he reigned in his temper when the weak willed Jounin passed out and wrapped Team Konohamaru into the tendrils of his sands before he started levitating on his own sand. "Temari-nee, you are in charge until I get back from dropping these idiots off in Konoha, I don't trust them to be alone in the Land of Wind right now."

Temari nodded and grabbed Kankuro to go to their duties, while Gaara looked over at Naruko and Renji. "You two had better be going if you want to meet the others, just in case Konoha had another team around."

Renji nodded with a smirk seeing as he already had everything sealed away into scrolls and he grabbed Naruko's shoulder after she said goodbye to her first Jinchuuriki friend and they disappeared in a quick distortion. Gaara then sighed as he looked down at the four he was holding tightly, he was going to lay into Tsunade and her council's asses later for such blatant disrespect of other villages.

* * *

**(Konohagakure, Eight Hours Later)**

The Konoha Twelve, the new Genin Team Four that held the youngest Uzumaki, Kushina, Anko and the others had been gathered and been informed of their mission to capture Naruko by Tsunade after Team Konohamaru had been brought home roughly by a very pissed Gaara, who had torn into her and the council about how they attacked an honored guest in his own house that had left the Sannin with a massive headache as she waited for Ebisu to wake up so she could beat him back into a coma for nearly getting them into a war with Suna, who they were already in tense relations with.

After being informed of Naruko's abilities by a newly awakened team Konohamaru and Team Kakashi, Hinata had left their group claiming to be tired while she really went to train on how to kill with a Naruko mannequin under the supervision of the Hyuuga Elders, while the younger shinobi left to gather at Choji's family's bar b que bar and the older Jounin and Chunin went their separate ways. Team Konohamaru still in the hospital from their fight with Naruko and Renji.

"Everything has gone to hell," Lee said as the twenty-year old Youth Master stared down at his piece of meat, startling his comrades at his choice of unyouthful language. Neji nodded as he picked up a sake bottle and took a sip, so far, all they had heard was failure after failure to bring their old friend back and it just meant they were going to be having a harder time when the full team finally made contact with her, especially since they didn't know the skill set of the white haired girl mentioned by Kakashi, plus Neji had the strange feeling that they weren't the only ones with Naruko.

Sasuke just sighed from his seat as he leaned back once his Haruno teammate had stormed off after his usual refusal of dating her, seriously, you'd think after ten years of being refused _daily_ would finally get her to stop. But no, she always came back for more… He was beginning to wonder where she got her stubbornness, because he had met her parents once on a mission and they hadn't acted like that at all. "We'll prevail in the end," Shino said from where he was sitting. "We must, for if we cannot save a friend that would have done the same for any of us if the situation was reversed, then we cannot call ourselves shinobi, or true friends."

The few that didn't hate Naruko of the Konoha Twelve nodded and Choji looked up as he noticed Konohamaru walking up. "Is there something you need, Kono-kun?" The big boned man asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"No not really," The sixteen year old Sarutobi heir said as he sat down, having left the hospital room after getting tired of his sensei's whining. "I was just tired of listening to Ebisu-sensei whine about how he could have defeated Naruko and decided to leave."

Everyone nodded at his words, Ebisu already had a low standing position in their eyes; attacking Naruko without proper backup and with his usual arrogance despite being weaker than almost every Jounin and a few chunin had just made it worse.

"I wonder if she would teach me her sword style and attacks when we bring her back," Tenten wondered out loud, though she secretly hoped she wouldn't offend the other girl too much when they came for her. Of course, her musings got raised eyebrows from everyone around the table making her blush at the fact that she had said that out loud.

"I don't see why you guys are so worried about that demonic slut, she could die for all I care," Kiba snapped as he took another piece of meat into his mouth, and almost choked on it when Akamaru barked at him in a reprimanding tone. "Hey!"

"If she were really the Demon Fox that could lay waste to mountains and create tsunamis with a swing of a single tail, do you think she would have stayed as a young girl that was ridiculed every day since her birth instead of breaking the seal and killing all of us!?" Sasuke snapped as he glared at the dog user, wondering how he could be so different from his mother. "You are such a fucking, goddamned idiot! Not one of you, Ino, Sakura and Hinata has a good reason to hate Naruko even if you hate the fox! We're lucky she didn't snap after all the shit she's been through in this village and unleashed the mother fucking demon from its seal!"

"She had the Sandaime, Godaime and the two sannin's favor in just about everything," Kiba growled, angry that he was being talked to like this by his ninken companion and Sasuke. "How bad could her life have been?"

"Every day she was in the Academy she was sabotaged by the teachers and on her third bir-" The rant was stopped as a gloved hand covered his mouth, making the Uchiha heir look up to see his sensei looking at him tiredly. "As much as I am glad you are coming to her defense against biased fools," Kakashi said as he looked down at his student with his single eye. "That information is classified and I will be forced to take you to Ibiki if you continue."

"Tch," Sasuke grunted as he turned back to the table, before pushing off. "I'm too tired to deal with this shit tonight, especially from an overgrown fleabag that can't get over the fact that he was beaten by a fart in the Chunin Exams."

"Hey," Kiba snapped before he was forced to sit down via Shikamaru's shadows, the young man shivering at the dark look covering the Nara heir's bearded face that just commanded him to shut up. Everyone learning a couple months after Naruko left that it was not a good idea to test the limits that restrained the Nara heir's anger or his father's, especially after Shikaku beat the living hell out of several dozen chunin with his shadows after getting tired of hearing them badmouth Naruko for what she held.

"Before I leave," Sasuke said as he turned a Sharingan induced glare towards the table. "Let me be clear to all of you that dislike Naruko for some reason or another, after all the shit I have heard come from you guys about how I was 'crippled and nearly killed' after I actually tried to kill her with two chidoris through her chest, one of which was enhanced by the second stage of the cursed seal, and had Choji being nearly killed using his family's pills and Neji having a hole blown through his shoulder when fighting the team _I_ joined to leave because I wanted fucking power from a pedophilic bastard who wanted my body, I am more of a demon and traitor than she ever will be!"

Everyone nodded and decided to leave as well, Ino walking away with her teammates as she thought over what she learned tonight, wondering about if she had been wrong about her fellow blonde and her way of thinking, while Kiba stayed at their table to stew in anger… Unaware that Akamaru had left with Choji as the chubby man walked him to the Inuzuka clan compound, the white furred titan dog hating his partner's attitude towards one of the best ear scratchers he had ever met.

* * *

**(Danzo's Main ROOT Bunker beneath the council chambers)**

"Do you understand what your mission is Sai?" Danzo asked as he stared down at the pale skinned boy kneeling before him through his uncovered eye.

"Hai Danzo-sama. I am to place a mind control and submission seal on the Jinchuuriki when the team captures it." Sai said as he looked up at his leader. "Good," Danzo said as he felt a bit of pride towards his best shinobi. "Of course, even though it would be good to have the Jinchuuriki under our control, if things get too out of hand, I want you to kill her and place a containment seal on her body to keep the demon inside until we can plant it inside the youngest Uzumaki, Menma. After all he has been training with us to become the host if all fails."

"Hai Danzo-sama," Sai muttered as he absorbed that information with interest, he hadn't known that the youngest Uzumaki had been plotting against his sister with Danzo behind everyone's backs, Jiraiya would defiantly be interested in that tidbit of information, along with Tsunade and the girl's mother.

"Now then, head to the Hokage Tower. You need to be ready for the mission when they call for the team members, I have heard from Menma that it will be soon if the information he overheard his brother telling their mother is correct. While I have no doubt that the Demon will make them work for it, Jiraiya and Kakashi should be able to capture it but I want you to focus on making sure those seals are placed on the Jinchuuriki." Danzo ordered as he went to walk towards the training area to inform his new red haired student that he needed to be on standby with his genin team since the mission would be soon.

"Hai Danzo-sama," Sai said and then vanished with a shunshin.

* * *

**(Same Time; Borderline of Land of Waterfalls and Iron)**

"Hey guys," Naruko said as she and Renji appeared in front of the hotel they had left their belongings at, their trip having taken a little longer than usual due to Renji having to stop to regain his energy. "We're back…"

Instantly, she felt a small object slam into her side and she looked down to see the hyperactive Shaolin hugging her, while Tayuya came out from where she had been eating dango, following her was a massive dark skinned man that had a large muscular build only rivaled by his older brother, the Raikage. He also had white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder was the Kanji for Iron, showing his seal for the Hachibi. On his left cheek, he had the tattoo of a bull's horn and his top lip had a darker hue than his bottom one. Covering his eyes was a pair of oval shaped sunglasses and white forehead protector that was bound around his head that matched his Kumogakure Jounin flak Jacket. "Yo, Yo, Miss Nine!" The man bellowed, "How's ya doing nine-o, it's been a long time-o!"

Following behind him with a sigh and a tired look as she grasped her nose was a thirty-two year old woman with long, straight, blonde hair that was bound in bandages and dark eyes. She was wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse with black pants that had cloud designs on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. Around her forehead was the Kumo hitai-ite. "Hey Naruko-chan, ignore the baka," The woman said as she resisted the urge to smack her teacher upside the head. "He's been rapping the entire time we have been here."

"Hello Yugito-neechan, Bee-sensei." Naruko said as she hugged the two Jinchuuriki, making the dark skinned man smile at his two daughter figures. "Sorry Renji and I were late," She said as she looked at the two standing before her. "But the Akatsuki was attacking Gaara-kun and we went to save him."

Yugito nodded to her fellow blonde's words, "We know; Tayuya-chan filled us in when we arrived, so where are we going to go? Uzushio is the only good place besides the turtle to practice Bijuu training."

Naruko nodded at the older woman's words, "Yes Yugito-nee, we plan on heading over to Uzushio, and we need to do it quickly." She said, getting curious looks from her two teachers. "Konoha located me when I was escorting Tazuna-Jiji to the new Fire Daimyo's palace and they have been chasing me, so far I have fought my old team and Konohmaru's squad."

Killer Bee nodded as he took a serious look and looked off into the air, probably searching to make sure that there were no other squads than Samui's around, the buxom blonde having decided to wait until Naruko arrived before leaving her sensei and best friend alone.

"Well, we min as well getta movin' Ms. Nine," Bee said. "The only teams around right now is Samui-chan's and an Iwa team, plus we'll want to get to Uzu quickly if we want to master the last two stages of Kurama's cloak in time-o."

Naruko nodded along with Tayuya and Renji; while Shaolin stood at rapt attention to make sure they weren't attacked, the little white haired girl believing that the two Kumo ninja's was a God and Goddess too due to having the same burden as her Goddess.

"Alright then, guys," Naruko said as she straightened her sword and helped Tayuya finish sealing the Dango she ordered while waiting for their return into a couple scrolls in Renji's pouch. "Let's go!"

* * *

**(Two Days Later, Hokage Tower)**

The retrieval team was gathered in the Anbu briefing room of the Hokage Tower that had been made for utterly top secret information, with Tsunade and Jiraiya standing before them, truly utter serious looks on their faces. Tsunade was the one to speak first.

"Just yesterday, a member of Jiraiya's spy network managed to catch sight of Naruko moving through a port town in the Land of Waves with the two people in Kakashi and Team Konohamaru's reports, however they were also accompanied by a redhead that we believe was originally a part of Orochimaru's old bodyguards, the Sound Four that the Sasuke Retrieval Team fought," Tsunade said, catching Shikamaru's immediate attention due to having been the one to fight against the person his leader spoke of. "Besides the girl, there were two others covered in dark brown traveling cloaks that hid their faces from the sight of our informant; He reported that they bought some supplies before buying a boat from the former Gato Shipping Industry and they sailed out into the ocean to the north of Wave."

"... And as we all know, the only place north of Wave in any form of Islands is… The lost home of the Uzumaki Clan… Uzushiogakure…" Jiraiya said and he looked over at Kushina to see her going pale and covering her mouth with her hands as tears came out at the mention of her daughter traveling towards the ruins of her birthplace.

"Um, what's the deal with this Uzushiogakure?" Tenten asked the question going through the minds of the younger members of the retrieval team once she noticed Kushina's expression.

"It's an Island and was a Minor shinobi village that was once an ally of Konoha before the fall of Uzushio in the Second Shinobi War." Jiraiya said before adding, "It was the original home of the Uzumaki Clan before it was attacked by the union of Kumo, Iwa and Kiri in an attempt to weaken Konoha back in the war, most of the surviving members of the clan were scattered around the Elemental Nations, while Kushina, the princess of the clan, was sent here to become the second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi under the watch of Mito Uzumaki, Tsunade's grandmother."

"We're getting off topic!" Tsunade snapped interrupting the Sannin, her voice sounding like she didn't want to talk about her grandmother, only Jiraiya and Kushina understanding since they knew she had a strained relationship with the woman. "The fact is that we don't know much about the island since Kushina came as a young girl and it has been forty-three years since the village fell. It is to be assumed that Naruko knows more about it since she has probably already been there." Tsunade said as she paused to look at all of the team. "I know I don't have to express the seriousness of the fact that we don't know much of anything about the island, along with the fact that it could have been changed in the years that it has been dormant since no one has been there, besides as we assume, Naruko and her comrades."

The entire team understood what she meant; a major advantage to have in a battle was to know the environment you were fighting in. If a shinobi knew the field then they could fight better and maybe use it against their enemy because if they didn't then they would already be caught in the traps the enemy had set up beforehand. It was even more crucial when a shinobi was taking on a retrieval mission so that way the hunter wouldn't become the hunted.

"Besides being prepared for anything when faced with Naruko and the island, we must also be prepared in the event that the Akatsuki shows since the news that Naruko is out and about will most likely have reached their ears already." Jiraiya said as he looked around at the serious faces of the retrieval team, taking note of the dark plans in Menma's eyes at defeating his sister. He would be keeping an eye on the genin, especially after Sai informed him and Tsunade that Menma had been training under Danzo to become the next Jinchuuriki.

"Either way we won't have a better chance than this, so don't do anything half-assed." Tsunade said after the whispering between the team members stopped and she took her eyes from Menma, like Jiraiya having been told by Sai what the redhead had been up to. "Jiraiya is in charge of the team as originally planned while Kakashi and Ibiki act as his second-in-command's. Jiraiya and Kakashi along with Tenzo, Kushina and Kenji are the only ones with the best chances of subduing Naruko without causing too much damage. Also in the event that either or all of them are killed anyone below the rank of Jounin is to disengage and fall back, is that understood?"

"Hai!" Everyone said in return.

* * *

**(Large Hidden Cove on the Northern Side of Uzushio)**

"Welcome," Naruko said as she stepped out of their boat with her arms stretched out dramatically. "To New Uzushiogakure, the home of the Uzumaki Clan and everyone that has been mistreated!"

There behind her, much to her comrades' amazement was a massive village with walls made of stone embedded into the very rock of the cliff it was in front of. It was at least the size of Konoha and looked to only have one gate. As they got closer, the group of four could see that there were still several building being built by large cranes and work crews that bore the emblem of Wave country and Spring country.

"Wow," Renji said as he looked up at the gate as they passed below it, noticing the crimson swirl of the Uzumaki clan symbol right above the gates. "You built all of this when you were here last time?"

"Hahaha," Naruko chuckled as she saw the looks of astonishment on her comrade's faces. "I decided to build a new Uzushio after I buried the bodies in the old one and learned about my clan, so I talked to Tazuna-jiji and Koyuki-chan about it and they agreed to help me… As long as I ally the village and us with them."

"That would also mean Kumo," She added once she saw Yugito looking at her. "I can't forget to add my dear nee-chan and Bee-sensei, now can I? Or that big oaf Ai."

Killer Bee nodded and was about to rap something out about his feelings before Yugito hit him in the gut, knocking the wind out of his metaphoric sails. Tayuya just hugged Naruko, saying 'thank you' over and over again at the sight of her parent's home being rebuilt.

Naruko smiled as she patted the top of the redhead's head and hugged her cousin back, before pulling a teary Shaolin in as well.

"Well," Renji said as he stared up at the towering buildings. "I guess I'll be able to have that world where I can just nap now."

"Of course you would say that baka," Tayuya said as she smacked him over the head. "So what are we going to do now?" She asked getting the younger blonde's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"We still have to worry about your and probably Renji's training, then there is the fact that Konoha and most likely Akatsuki will be coming after you soon since you were spotted." The flute using redhead said as she turned to look at the blonde that had saved her from death under the fallen trees that Temari had dumped on her, remembering the odd feeling that she was being watched by the old man that was reading Icha Icha on the docks when they bought the boat to sail out in.

"We'll worry about them when they get here…" Bee said, taking a serious tone as he too thought about the annoying Leaf shinobi that were sure to be coming after Naruko soon to take her back. "At the most, Yugi-chan and I can most likely request a team of Kumo shinobi to come down here for extra help, but with how long it took us to get here ourselves, it would take a while."

Naruko nodded at his words, "We might want to, especially if Akatsuki is coming. Renji and I already fought two of their members and I fought one a couple years ago when they tried to take Fuu and I know that they live up to their titles as S-class shinobi."

Yugito nodded, remembering her own run in with one called Hidan after a corrupt member of the shinobi council in Kumo had sold her out to the Jashin crazed man, only surviving due to Samui, Darui and Bee getting there in time to stop the strange man from finishing whatever ritual he had planned for her and took her to get healed before having the Raikage execute the traitor.

"I'll send out the message then," The host of the Nekomata said as she looked to Bee and Naruko. "Bee can start you on your training, especially since he is the only one of us that can hope to subdue you and Kurama if you guys go berserk."

The four in front of her nodded, before Naruko and Renji left with Bee to head to a large training ground that the blonde had made by digging out a large cave in the center of the island the last time she was here and practicing with Kurama's chakra. Shaolin left to go check on the Uzukage's office that Naruko gave her directions to, while Tayuya left to find a quiet place to prepare for the most likely coming attack and maybe practice on her flute for a bit.

* * *

**(Tallest Tower in Amegakure)**

"Pein-sama, **Madara-sama…"** Zetsu said as he came up from the ground behind them, gaining the attention of the masked man and the self-proclaimed god.

"Yes? What is it Zetsu?" Pein asked without turning from his spot overlooking the village of Ame. **"Konoha has spotted the** Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi buying a boat in Wave with five **others… She is headed toward Uzushio…"**

That got Pein's attention as he snapped his head around at the mention of his clan's homeland, before he schooled his features, chewing himself out at showing emotion in front of Madara and Zetsu. "Good… Now we know where to begin… Call the Akatsuki together; we are going after the Kyuubi immediately."

"Hai, **Pein-sama…"** Zetsu said, before making eye contact with Madara and giving a nod as he sunk into the ground.

* * *

**Jōkaku Enjo means Fortress Blaze and is another attack from Genryusai's Ryujin Jakka. Also, since I kind of went over the shipudden age by giving Shikamaru a beard and all that, I decided to explain the Konoha Twelves' appearances, except Tenten, Neji, Sai, Shino and Lee, they look the same.**

**Kiba** has a wild goatee that spreads across his jaw like Asuma's own and his hair is slicked back and reaches down to the back of his neck. He wears the standard chunin flak jacket over a fur coat and black fingerless gloves. He wears grey pants that end inside his brown shinobi sandals. His forehead protector is nailed to the shoulder of his flak jacket with a small chunk missing from the bottom right hand corner where he had gotten into a fight with Karui of Kumo when the Hidden Cloud sent treaty emissaries to talk about peace.

**Ino**'s hair reaches her calves and is held into a high ponytail like Kushina's when acting as a shinobi with her bang having gained a natural lift. She wears a short, purple blouse that has a single kimono-like sleeve that stretches down her left arm and reveals her toned stomach at the middle of her ribs, and has fishnets covering her right forearm and elbow, along with the top part of her exposed stomach. Her skirt extends to her knees and splits up the sides, under which she wears a pair of fishnet shorts and lastly, she wears a pair of high-heeled, purple shinobi sandals. Her forehead protector is tied around her waist to act as a belt for her skirt.

**Choji** has back length, spiky brown hair and brown eyes, with a small chin goatee and mustache that looked to be coming in to being a full goatee around his mouth. He wears a maroon sweater with an armor breastplate covering his torso and large wrist-guards and boots that reach to his calves. On his back is his personally crafted chakra metal Battleaxe given to him by the samurai of the Land of Iron after saving Mifune's daughter from a missing nin. His forehead protector covers his forehead.

**Sasuke**'s bangs hang partially over one half of his face and he wears a navy blue sash around his waist with the Uchiha clan symbol sewn into the end. He wears a high collared black shirt that is skin tight and a pair of dark grey bulky pants that taper off into his calf high closed toed sandals. He carries his sword on the back of his waist. His forehead protector hangs on his right bicep.

**Sakura** has her shoulder length hair tied up in a small ponytail and she wears a red long-sleeved shirt that has a chunin flak jacket covering it with the front open. She wears skin-tight shorts that reach her knees and her shinobi sandals are a dark red. She carries a small cudgel on the back of her waist. Her forehead protector is tied around her neck.

**Hinata** has waist length dark blue hair and the signature Hyuga pale eyes with her hair tied up into a high ponytail. She wears a pitch black battle kimono that has several hidden knives and poisoned senbon hidden in the sleeves along with a pair of black skin-tight pants that end inside her dark blue shinobi sandals. She has twin tantos attached to her forehead protector around her waist that are covered in a lethal poison.

**Lastly I will be putting up a poll for a bit of a change at pairing, for keeping it straight or having maybe having a girl like say Tenten be paired with Naruko. I dunno yet, but I just got tired of peps whining about her being paired with an oc.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Let the fights begin

**Hey ya'll, Iskander Mandoraekon here. Thank you all for the delicious reviews on the last chapter, we will be showing the beginning of the large scale fight between Konoha, Naruko's group and Akatsuki in this chapter, I intend to make it hard for them to capture her so it'll take a bit. Also for one of the reviewers that I looked at, while the idea for rebuilding Uzushio is similar to Wind Monk, it is however not from that fic, I thought it up when I was originally planning this story. The only part of Wind Monk I used inspiration for was the fight scene in the second chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**(Uzukage's Office)**

"Honoka-Okaachan!"

Honoka Uzumaki jumped slightly from her spot behind the new mahogany desk of the recently built office and the red haired woman spotted a quickly approaching white blur. "What the…?" the woman said to herself as she looked closer before paling as she attempted to get away from the new window so it wouldn't be shattered when the object impacted her… impact her it did within only a moment after she cleared the desk, making her fly back.

"Hello Shaolin-chan…" Honoka groaned out as she regained the breath she lost when the little white and red missile struck her in the stomach head-on. "Is Naruko-chan and Renji-baka here with you?"

"Hai Honoka-Okaachan; Naruko-sama and Renji-baka are with Bee-sama in the training ground to practice controlling their Bijuu chakra," the eleven year old girl yipped happily as she moved away and sat down in the seiza position, twitching ever so slightly showing her want to hug her adopted aunt once again. Naruko, Shaolin and Renji had met the Uzushio survivor when they were traveling around the Land of Frost and they had found her investigating the ruins of the Land of Sky craft that had held the entire shinobi village before it had been knocked out of the sky during the Third War.

Honoka had been attempting to discover what it had taken to power the massive vessel when she had stumbled upon Naruko and her group battling a grotesquely muscular man with long brown hair, of course since the man was alone, she believed that Naruko's group was a part of bandits, not noticing the age of the younger girl at the time, and she had attacked their group. Only for the man to use her as a human shield before Naruko had gone into the fifth tailed state of her Bijuu, and obliterated the man while Renji and Shaolin freed the redhead from her imprisonment.

"We decided to come here after Naruko-sama was spotted by those evil bastards of Konoha!" Shaolin exclaimed with a righteous fire in her eyes. "They've already attacked her three times too!"

Honoka raised an eyebrow before standing from her position on the floor, "well then, I might as well inform Tazuna-sama and Koyuki-sama's crews of the danger. Would you like to join me Shaolin-chan?"

The white haired child nodded quickly and happily before she walked out of the office with the older woman.

* * *

**(Ocean outside the whirlpools surrounding Uzushio)**

Moving towards the fallen, yet secretly being renovated Land of Whirlpools was a large wooden ship, filled with the Retrieval Team members chosen for the mission by Tsunade. Kakashi was currently at the helm of the vessel turning the wheel every which way every so often since he besides Jiraiya was the only one on the team with actual sailing experience, something he was glad his sensei had insisted on when he was younger, having told him that it was always a good thing to be prepared for, especially after the captains of the port they had taken the ship from had refused to sail anywhere near the maelstroms that surrounded the dead country.

The others were currently going about their own thing like the capture plans with Jiraiya, Sasuke and Shikamaru, arranging their weapons so they would be ready for any conflict or in Kushina's case, standing at the bow as she stared wistfully at the massive island they were approaching, her son Kenji standing at her side to stare at his mother's homeland with his usual fox Anbu mask clipped to his belt while Menma sat on the bottom two stairs to the helm, a slightly dark look covering his face as he prepared himself to kill his 'disgrace' of a sister.

"So that is Uzushio…?" Sasuke said with a voice of awe as he stared up at the island from where he stood beside Jiraiya and Shikamaru in the middle of the upper deck, he along with the rest of the group that was on deck could even see the ruins of Uzushiogakure sitting on top of a malformed cliff as if it were keeping an eye on the whirlpools surrounding the former home of the once mighty Uzumaki clan.

"Jiraiya-sama…" Shikamaru said as he came to stand beside the sannin while looking at the cliff beneath the ruins. "What happened to the cliff area? It doesn't look like it was caused by natural causes…"

"Hai. According to Mito-sama when I first met Kushina-san before they placed Kyuubi inside her, that cliff used to be an entire third of the island." Jiraiya said as he stared at the jagged rocks sticking out from the side of the island, his words making everyone but Kushina and Asuma look at him in astonishment; the former member of the Guardian Twelve having already been to Uzushio once with another member of the Uzumaki clan that had been in the Twelve with him to pay his yearly respects to his fallen home.

"A third of the island!?" Kurenai asked as she looked to the older shinobi with a dumbfounded look on her face, finding it hard to believe that the island nation had been much bigger than what she was seeing right now.

"Yes," the Toad user said as he turned back to the map of the island. "The Land of Whirlpools used to be bigger and is the only nation besides Konoha to boast the birth of one of the Kami no Shinobi… though they only had one before they were crushed by Iwa, Kumo and Kiri."

"Hakumen-Otousan," Kushina said as she looked over at her deceased husband's sensei, getting a nod from the old man and confused looks from everyone else.

"Kushina's uncle, Hakumen Uzumaki, was the only shinobi from another nation to ever be named a God of Shinobi and he was able to stand with the monsters like Madara and Hashirama on even grounds. Hakumen was also the Nidaime Uzukage of Uzushiogakure and from what I heard in her youth when she was dating Minato, he was Kushina's father figure after her biological father had been killed in the beginning of the Second War." Jiraiya said as he sat down in the captain's chair that he had pulled onto the deck and stared at the large group before him. "When the three major villages of Kiri, Kumo and Iwa converged on and attacked Uzushio so as to remove a powerful ally from Konoha's aid in the Second War, Hakumen took over three thousand shinobi from the allied villages, along with the Sandaime Mizukage and over three/fourths of the Silver and Gold corps of Kumo with him when he collapsed a third of the island into the sea from his most devastating attack, 'Dragon of Heaven'. However before that happened, he was able to fight the Sandaime Mizukage, Raikage and Tsuchikage in their primes and was beating them, before he was ultimately overwhelmed by enemy forces."

"Holy shit…" Choji said as he looked at the redhead in a new light, hoping that that type of power didn't run in the family and that Naruko didn't get it, otherwise they would have a much harder time than they thought. As if reading his thoughts, Ino and Shikamaru shivered at the thought of fighting Naruko with that type of power, especially since she was always the power house of their small group even back in the genin days.

All of the conversations came to an end when Kakashi turned to look of to the starboard side of the ship. "Everyone get dow-!" The cyclopean's sentence was cut off when a large invisible force that sent ripples through the air slammed into the ship and detonated the barrels of explosive powder that were in the storage bay in a bright flash of light that illuminated the sky all around them.

* * *

**(New Uzushiogakure)**

"The fuck was that?!" Tayuya shouted as she steadied herself from where she stood next to Honoka and Yugito, once the Kumo Jounin returned from sending the backup request. "I don't know but I can find out," Honoka said as she pressed a seal on her wrist and in a puff of smoke held the viewing crystal of the Sandaime Hokage in her palm.

"Where the fucking hell did you get that piece of shit?" Tayuya asked as she and Yugito crowded around the older Uzumaki in curiosity. "I thought that shitty ball was in the fucking Hokage's office!"

"It was," Honoka said as she stared at the orb. "It was an invention of the Shodaime Uzukage Sadahiko Uzumaki and he gave it to Tobirama Senju as a gift to strengthen the bonds of Uzushio and Konoha, I got it from my cousin Kanda since he was a part of the Guardian Twelve a year ago and they visited Konoha with the Daimyo for the signing of the peace treaty with the Land of Demons, they didn't think anything of him since he inherited his father's black hair so he was able to swipe the orb during the celebration and got it to me when he came with our uncle so the man could pay his yearly respects to the fallen of Uzushio."

"Ahh," Tayuya and Yugito said in unison, showing their understanding before Honoka channeled chakra into the orb in her hands. They could suddenly see the outside of the island where the remains of a large ship was sinking and there were nine figures standing on what appeared to be summons.

"Tayuya," Honoka said catching the younger woman's attention when she noticed the red clouds covering the cloaks of the enemies. "Go and warn Naruko, Bee and Renji. Akatsuki and Konoha are here…"

* * *

High above where the boat once was, Pein's Deva Path was staring down impassively at the destruction caused by his Shinra Tensei. He, his Animal Path and Konan were standing on one of his personal summons and close to them Itachi and Kisame were riding on a giant crow, Itachi's own summons. Zetsu, Tobi, Kakuzu and Hidan were riding on the personal Bat summons of their newest member to replace Sasori and Deidara, Ivro Kurotsuchi, a cannibalistic shinobi that believed himself to be a vampire.

"As expected of Leader-sama," Kisame said with a demented chuckle as he stared down at the burning wreckage of the ship with Samehada set on his shoulder. "Able to take down an entire enemy force with a single attack."

"No," Itachi said from where he sat next to the man, his Mangekyou spinning as it stared at an empty slot of sky ahead of them and dispelled the Genjutsu in place.

"They are still alive?" Ivro asked with a disrespectful sneer towards his new leader as the air before them shivered before shattering.

The air cleared to show the forces of the Konoha shinobi riding on several of Sai's ink birds plus three large hawks. The only one not riding one of the aerial creatures being Jiraiya from where he sat on the warty head of his only salt water toad, Gamashinji.

"Crap they've spotted us…" Sasuke said as he felt his Genjutsu break from where he stood on his personal hawk summon beside Tenten and Kakashi. "Heh should've figured something like that wouldn't be able to kill anyone," Ivro commented, ignoring the looks of anger and annoyance from the other members of the Akatsuki, even Hidan pitching in for once and he thrived on being annoying.

Itachi said nothing, as he stared at the bird type summon of his younger brother with an eyebrow raised as he wondered if his brother was trying to copy him; first by attempting to become a missing ninja and now with a bird summon.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a team led by Jiraiya-sensei," Pein commented while debating on what he should do to combat his old teacher, who he knew would be one of the hardest battles to come. Not because of the reunion and memories, but because while he was a shameless pervert, he was a very powerful ninja in his own right that could have been the Hokage instead of Tsunade if he had wanted.

Back with the retrieval team that was half a mile away from the Akatsuki's group, Kushina looked at her first husband's mentor as she and her eldest son flew down next to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, shouldn't we engage them?"

"My birds aren't made for fighting," Sai said from where he sat towards the front, his voice raised so they could hear him. "It'd be a better idea to land first and then head into the Uzushio ruins to plan a counter attack."

"Sai is right," Jiraiya said as he sent an annoyed glance at his former student's ex-wife. "Let's head down to the island and focus on finding Naruko. Hinata, Neji try and use your Byakugan to locate her if you can."

"Yes sir…" Menma muttered darkly as he stared straight ahead at the island, feeling even more hatred for his sister now that he knew she was on his family's ancestral homeland, thinking that she was disgracing all of the fallen there with her presence.

Forcing his ink birds to speed up in conjunction with Jiraiya and Sasuke's summons; the leaf shinobi quickly arrived on the island and made their way into the forest surrounding the southern side of the island. While Jiraiya threw down some slips of paper that had barrier seals on them behind them to slow down the Akatsuki, all the while wondering why he saw his old student Yahiko standing on a strange bird.

* * *

**(Training Ground with Naruko, Bee and Renji)**

"Yo that was a good hit for a kiddo," Bee stated as he was pushed back by a strike from Renji, who was currently donning three tails of the Bijuu chakra Orochimaru had sealed inside him. "Shut it you rapping lunatic!" Renji shouted when he was tossed back by the four tail wielding Kumo ninja.

Naruko just chuckled from where she sat on the sidelines while drinking from her canteen, having fought the power house shinobi before she had to rest and heal her injuries. It was rare to see the lazy brunette lose his cool like he was and she always had fun poking fun at him afterwards, unless of course it was one of his even rarer rampages when his Bijuu chakra was upset too much.

Much to her joy before she took a break, she had managed to form the eighth tail of Kurama's chakra and hold it for two minutes before she was overwhelmed and she was stopped by Killer Bee. Thus after being ordered to sit out to recover, Bee had taken Renji and had been thrashing the brunette.

"Naruko-chan, Bee-sama," Tayuya shouted as she came running in getting the heads of the two Jinchuuriki and one pseudo-Jinchuuriki to turn in her direction as she came to a halt to catch her breath.

"What is it Tayuya?" Naruko asked as she stood from her sitting spot.

"Konoha and Akatsuki have arrived!" The redhead exclaimed as she finally stood up to look at the three of them, immediately getting the hardened gazes of the three. "The team of Konoha ninja arrived on the southern side of the island close to the old Uzushio ruins and the Akatsuki is currently breaking down the barrier that a man with long, white hair set up."

Naruko growled as she strapped her sword onto her hips at the mention of her supposed pervy sage of a mentor and finished straightening her armor, "What about the reinforcements from Kumo?"

"Yugito sent the eagle five hours ago," Tayuya said as she looked at her cousin with a determined light in her eyes. "We don't think they will get here in time to aid us, though Yugito did say that Darui was going to be leading the team."

Bee nodded showing his faith in the Raikage's right hand man. "Well then ya fools," the giant of a man said as he started walking towards the secret tunnel Naruko had shown them that led to the ruins of Uzushiogakure. "Times a wasting, let's go kicka some Leaf pansy ass!"

The blonde and brunette nodded while Naruko turned to Tayuya before joining Bee in the tunnel, "Tayuya, go inform Yugito and Shaolin to meet us in the ruins, there is going to be a large fight that we have to make sure doesn't come near new Uzushio."

The redhead nodded and disappeared in a shunshin.

Quickly catching up to Renji and Bee, the three of them made their way to the secret entrance in the former Uzukage tower that connected old Uzushio to the new village.

* * *

**(With the Retrieval Team)**

The Konoha Retrieval Squad finally made it to the ruins of Uzushio's shinobi village and was recuperating from some of the damage done to them by the explosion though they managed to avoid most of it with the help of Kakashi's perfect timing. "I assume that everyone is still in good condition?" Kakashi asked as he looked over everyone that had been assigned to the team. No one had any serious injuries due to their quick escape.

"We are fortunate that that Akatsuki member's attack hadn't hit us directly," Genma said from where he was sitting against the ruined wall of an old house while Shizune was healing a large cut he had gotten on his arm from wooden shrapnel caused by the ship's explosion.

"So what is the plan, Jiraiya-sama?" Sai asked as he finished sealing up the ink he had used for his birds, while drawing some snakes and mice to scout around the ruined village for wherever their quarry might be hiding.

"I want you all to split into five groups," Jiraiya said as he stood to look around at the gather Leaf shinobi. "The ones with a chance of subduing Naruko will be in charge of each group so that they can seal her chakra away once she has been weakened by multiple opponents. But remember if she reverts to the second stage of the Bijuu cloak, then you're all to fall back immediately, this isn't the time for stupidity and glory seeking, fighting a Jinchuuriki under the influence of its prisoner's chakra isn't something that will bring you glory, only a quick suicide, especially if the Jinchuuriki happens to be the nine tails. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded before they split into the requested five groups and set off to locate their former comrade. Group one consisting of Jiraiya, Shizune, Anko, Neji and Tenten heading towards the Uzukage's Tower; with Group two consisting of Tenzo, Asuma, Iruka, Shino and Hinata walking towards the area that Kushina remembered held the Academy.

Group three was made up of Kushina, her former student Genma, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino; they headed towards the ruined civilian residential district. While Group four was formed of Kenji, Kurenai, Kiba, Gai and Lee that moved towards the clan district. The last group number five was led by Sasuke with the hopes of being able to subdue his former teammate with his Sharingan, his team was composed of Kakashi, Sai, Sakura and Naruko's younger half-brother Menma; they went towards the training grounds that Kushina had informed them of.

* * *

**(With Kushina's Group)**

The redhead leading group three sighed as she looked around the civilian district of her original home village, remembering all the times she used to play with other kids while running down the streets. Her team had decided to remain quiet while she reminisced though she could tell they were on alert, after all the ruins were the perfect place to plan an ambush. As it was, they all had their preferred weapons out at the ready, Kushina wielding her favorite katana, while Shikamaru was using the dual trench knives Asuma had given him when he made Jounin, while Choji held a battleaxe and Ino was holding a kunai like Genma.

_'__It's been so long,'_ Kushina thought as she stared at the destroyed walls of one her childhood friend's home, remembering how it used to be covered in a purple paint with the Terumi clan insignia drawn on the door frame. Now it sat without a roof and the windows were smashed in, she could even make out the skeleton buried beneath rubble in the same spot where she had seen the girl's father die. The heads of the five Leaf shinobi popped up as they heard music floating through the ruins with a ghostly tune to it, they quickened their pace until they came upon the empty civilian playground where the sorrowful tunes seemed to be originating in.

Looking about, it took a moment for the five of them to lay eyes on a lone redhead with her back turned to them that looked to be in her early twenties. She was holding a silver flute to her mouth that was the origin point of the haunting tune. _'Such beautiful, yet disturbing music…_' Choji and Ino thought together while the Leaf shinobi waited for the person to stop playing, not knowing that they had already been caught in a trap. Though Shikamaru had narrowed his eyes as a felt a familiar tingling sensation and was searching through his memories for where he had felt it before.

After a moment the redhead stopped playing and lowered her flute to her lap, before turning her head to the people she had sensed earlier. "Ah hello there," the woman said as she set her brown eyes on the group of five shinobi with a small, yet dark smirk on her face. "To what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to the famous Leaf village's shinobi?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he caught sight of her face and his mind flashed back to the memory of when he and Temari had fought the kunoichi of the Oto Four; her face looked the same, though it was arguably much older and mature. "You…"

"Ah," the woman said as her smirk grew. "I see that you remember me, ne Nara-san?"

The Nara clan heir immediately took a stance with his trench knives held out in front of him, "Yeah and while it is troublesome, I remember all of your tricks," the Jounin snarled as he glared at the redhead. "Your genjutsu won't work on me again and I won't allow you to summon your monsters! Tayuya of the North Gate!"

The other four ninja quickly looked at the nineteen year old Jounin before readying their own weapons. Tayuya just smiled darkly as she stared at the more grown up man that used to be the scrawny boy she had fought six years ago. "Seriously Nara-san?" Tayuya asked as she stared at him, "It has been six years since we last fought, did you honestly think that I wouldn't have gotten any stronger by now? Oh I don't know maybe added more Jutsu to my arsenal?"

"Besides," the redhead said, cutting Shikamaru off before he could speak up. "All four of you were listening to my music for a while now; you've already fallen into my trap or did you forget that I usually use Genjutsu through my flute."

Everyone's eyes widened before they immediately tried to dispel the false perception they had been caught in, only for the woman to smirk from where she was really standing on a roof two houses away when the second layer of her genjutsu activated, forcing all five of them to individually believe that their teammates were turning on them. "Well then," she mused quietly as she watched the still forms of the shinobi that had been trapped in one of her special quadruple layer genjutsu from where she sat before they all started fighting their imaginary foes, injuring each other when their weapons came too close to their comrades. "While you guys have fun with that, I am going to go have some fun."

And with that, she leapt away to see who else she could mess with.

* * *

**(With Jiraiya's Group)**

The four shinobi traveling with Jiraiya all jumped out of the way as a brown cloak covered giant smashed into the ground right where they had been standing, leaving a crater at the impact point before it stood up to stare at the five leaf Jounin. "Yo, yo," the figure rapped out. "How's it goin' fool ya fool?"

At the sound of the familiar rapping voice, Jiraiya immediately paled along with the shinobi in his group that had been to Kumo and had met a certain eight tailed Jinchuuriki. "Oh gods please no," Jiraiya said as he tried to get a look under the man's hood. "B, why are you here?"

They all watched as a muscular, dark skinned arm came up and pulled the cloak from his body. "Yo, yo if it ain't the spanking pervy sagey!" The Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi called out as Neji and Tenten became awestruck via his overpowering presence. "While I like yo Icha love, I'a can't letcha mess with my little lady miss nine!"

Jiraiya paled even further at the mention that the massive powerhouse in front of him was teamed up with the person they were trying to bring home. Then he hardened his features and stared at the forty-seven year old man before him. "I won't allow you to stop me from bringing my goddaughter back to Konoha B, even if I have to go through you."

"Sounds good fool," Bee smirked as he took his Octopus sword stance, confusing Neji and Tenten about the dynamics of his style. "Let's have some fun! Wheee!"

With that, the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi lurched forward in his unorthodox Kenjutsu style. Jiraiya growled before forming a Rasengan in his hand and lurching forward, quickly followed by Anko who was hurling snakes at the dark skinned man while Shizune launched poison covered senbon and Neji tried to get in close to punch out the man's pressure points though he couldn't due to the constantly spinning blades. Tenten quickly jumped up to the roof of a surprisingly intact restaurant and opened her first scroll before launching her multitude of weapons at Bee.

The dark skinned giant surprised all of them when he nimbly leapt over the four grounded shinobi before he used an uncanny flexibility for his overly muscular body to slam down onto the same roof as Tenten, who he knocked out with a solid punch to the stomach that sent her flying back into the large chimney of the abandoned restaurant. Bee then proceeded to dodge a strike from the resident Hyuuga, before he slammed his foot into the pale eyed twenty year old's gut, throwing him into a tumbling wall across the street from him.

"Come on fool ya fool!" Bee cried as he pointed at the three standing shinobi that had just watched the two members of the famous Team Gai get their asses handed to them within twelve seconds. "Ya'll can do better than that!"

Jiraiya immediately startled the man when he appeared out of his large shadow and the Jiraiya on the ground fell into a clump of mud.** "Rasengan!"** Jiraiya shouted as he slammed the spiraling orb of destruction into the titan's gut. Killer Bee was launched away and he slammed into another building, surprising the two Kunoichi on the ground when he slammed through all the walls of the building. However what surprised them even further was when he jumped back to his feet as if he hadn't just taken an A-rank jutsu to the stomach.

"Now thatta mor' like it Pervy sage!" Bee shouted getting an annoyed look from Jiraiya at hearing Naruko's nickname for him, before the Kumo shinobi went through his own hand signs, "Now let the great and mighty Killa Bee introduce ya to da horns of da baby bull, yo, yo!"

With that he finished his hand signs and punched the air with both fists, surprising the two Kunoichi and Sannin when two different shapes made from Lightning burst from his fists. **"Lightning Style: Prison of the Tiger Fang!"** He exclaimed for the right hand jutsu while his other shot out a different attack. **"Lightning Style: Great Bull Horn!"**

Shizune immediately jumped out of the way of the two attacks, however Anko was a tad bit slower and while she managed to avoid the large blast of lightning that made up the Bull horn, she was immediately caught by the Tiger Fang and slammed into a wall where the Snake Mistress fell unconscious and was held upright by the two fangs piercing the wall on both sides of her.

"Crap," Jiraiya said as Shizune landed next to him. "He has already taken out three of our fighters and we haven't even come across Naruko yet…"

Shizune nodded as she took in the sight of the man that had yet to break a sweat while fighting them, it terrified her that he was able to take out three Jounin and not look winded in the slightest… though she supposed this was the way Jinchuuriki were; they were proclaimed army slayers for a reason after all. Other than that, she was slightly put off by his constant rapping, if it weren't for that, she would have taken him a lot more seriously in the beginning.

"We can still take him, if you can get a seal on him, do you think you can subdue him?" Shizune asked as she looked over at the former teammate of her mentor.

"Yes," Jiraiya said as he turned slightly to look at her. "Except for the part where I only have one immediate high powered Bijuu dampening seal since I only expected to fight Naruko in terms of Jinchuuriki. I wasn't expecting her to be friends with Killer B!"

Shizune nodded at his words while noticing Neji and Tenten stirring early from their unconsciousness. "If we buy you enough time, do you think you can make another one?"

Jiraiya nodded before looking at his teammate's student with a serious look covering his face. "It'll take me at least eight minutes to complete, however seeing as he is a Jinchuuriki with full control, I have a high doubt that you three have that much time at all…"

Shizune nodded as she informed Neji and Tenten of the plan via the Anbu sign language so Bee wouldn't catch wind, though he wasn't paying any attention while he wrote something in a little green book labeled rhythms. "We'll buy as much time as we can, just try to make it slightly faster."

Jiraiya nodded before pulling out his ink pots and brush, and setting to work while Shizune and the two other conscious Jounin went to engage the rapping Hachibi Jinchuuriki. _'This is going to be a long day…'_

* * *

**(With Kenji's Group)**

Group four was walking along the road of the clan district when suddenly Kiba and Akamaru picked up an odd sound thanks to their superior hearing. Turning to the others Kiba asked, "Hey does anyone hear that?"

Before anyone could reply to the mutt's question, they were forced to dodge out of the way as a blast of lightning slammed down where they once were. The Konoha shinobi just barely managed to move out of the way of the bolt, as they scattered and landed on rocks, the ground or the tops of the surrounding buildings. The only one to not escape was Akamaru and the dog took the brunt of the lightning before it was sent flying.

"Akamaru!" Kiba screamed as he watched his best friend be electrocuted before being thrown through a wall.

"Ah how troublesome," a voice said that had the shinobi of the team looking up to the top of the building to see the brown haired man mentioned in the reports standing next to a white haired girl in samurai garb. "I was hoping to take more of you out with that attack…"

"You bastard!" Kiba roared as he leapt up at the man that had hurt his partner with two new clawed gloves now gracing his hands as he attempted to rip out the man's throat. "Kiba no!" Kurenai shouted as she reached out to stop her former student from being taken down. However as the dog boy got further into the air, the white haired girl leaned forward with a hand on her katana and disappeared from next to the brown haired man and reappeared next to Kiba in the air, her sheath covered sword already making contact with his skull and sending him down to the ground unconscious as he left a life-sized crater of himself.

"Kiba-kun!" Gai and Lee simultaneously shouted as they leapt forward to aid their comrade.

"Guys wait!" Kenji exclaimed as he and Kurenai moved in an attempt to stop them.

"Sorry, can't have you five go any further…" The brown haired man said as he swiped his fingers through the air like he was drawing something. **"Fuin: Binding Circle!"**

The two beasts of youth were unable to evade the man's attack as a glowing circle formed midair and fell over the two of them, trapping them back to back and forcing them to fall face first on the ground with Gai on bottom. "Crap…" Kurenai muttered as she looked at the damage the two unknowns had just caused to the once six man team, the only ones left standing being her and Kenji, even if Gai and Lee were still conscious, just unable to move their muscles.

"Who the hell are you?" Kenji asked as he remained tense with his hand on his Anbu issued tanto.

"Ah," the man said as he rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry I got caught up in the moment; my name is Renji Sarugaki."

"And I am Shaolin Fon," the samurai girl said with a small curtsy as she came towards them from where she left the human dog.

"Why did you attack us?" Kurenai asked as she came to stand next to Naruko's twin. "Hn," Renji said as he looked at her lazily, reminding the red eyed woman of her husband's student Shikamaru… making several tick marks cover her forehead at the thought of another Shikamaru and Shikaku; there were enough Nara's in the world in her opinion. "You are all after Naruko-chan, planning on taking her to a place she doesn't wish to go, as her comrades and friends; we cannot allow you to do that."

"Yeah!" Shaolin exclaimed as she popped up next to the brown haired man. "Leave Naruko-sama alone!"

"I see," Kenji said as he removed his mask to reveal his own whisker marked features. "You intend to stand in the way of me taking my sister back home."

"Your sister?" Renji asked with a curious glance at the man in front of him. "If you are her brother, then why did you allow her to be banished for such a crappy reason as injuring a shinobi that was going rogue that she was supposed to be subduing and returning to your village? Or for being a Jinchuuriki?"

The Konoha ninja still conscious looked down sheepishly and in guilt at the mention of the reason Naruko had been thrown out of their home in the first place. "I wasn't apart of Konoha at the time," Kenji said as he met the accusing glares given to him by their two adversaries. "My mother and I were living with my half-brother and step-father in the Land of Rivers until four years ago; we have been searching for Naruko ever since we returned to Konoha."

Shaolin scoffed at his words, "I won't let you take my goddess from me after what you pieces of excrement did to her!"

With that said, the young girl leapt off the building in a blur of speed, surprising the two able shinobi at her level of skill for someone her age. Kurenai leapt back to evade the sword in Shaolin's right hand, while Kenji blocked her left hand's sword with his tanto; clearly surprised by the power behind it for such a small body.

"Hmm," Renji said with a sigh. "I guess negotiations are over, let's get this done and over with so I can go nap…"

With that said, he flew through hand signs at a speed that surprised the Genjutsu Mistress and flared his chakra to let Shaolin know that she needed to get out of the way; which the girl did, making Kenji stumble as the force he was pushing against her blade overcame him and he fell forward.

**"****Fire Style: Solar Destruction!"**

A small ball of fire burst from his mouth and Kenji and Kurenai scattered, while grabbing their comrades. The Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi's second half's eyes widened as he watched the small ball of fire expand quickly in a matter of seconds from a foot and a half to twenty feet and vaporize the surrounding buildings.

"What the hell have we gotten into…?"

* * *

**(With Yamato's Group)**

Tenzo, Asuma, Iruka, Shino and Hinata walking towards the area that Kushina had remembered held the Academy.

Tenzo Yamato, the only known individual to wield the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai in this day and age, sighed as he and his designated group walked out of the ruins of the Academy building; all of them put out that they hadn't found anybody for the past hour that they had been searching.

"Everyone get back!" Asuma shouted, getting their team to leap back to avoid the blast of the explosive tagged kunai that had landed in front of the Sarutobi clan head.

"All of you are trespassing on the soil of Uzushiogakure no Sato," a red haired woman with a white band in her hair said as she leapt down with a kunoichi wearing a Kumogakure hitai-ite. "Leave now peacefully or you will be removed by force, either alive or dead."

Yamato came forward to stand in front of his team, "We come in peace Uzumaki-san." The Anbu said as he raised his hands to show he meant no harm. "We are merely searching for one of our own that was reported to have come to this island."

"We know all about that Anbu-baka," the blonde woman snapped as she glared at the team of Konoha ninja; getting angered looks from the team. "However what you seek to do is kidnap an Uzumaki clan member from her home, which is something we cannot allow."

"And who are you exactly to stop us from taking a friend back to our home so that she can be safe," Iruka asked with narrowed eyes as he came to stand next to his team leader, clearly angered at being stopped from finding his adopted little sister, while Shino kept an eye on his Hyuuga teammate to make sure she didn't do anything rash like attack the two of their current adversaries before negotiations could be done.

"I am Honoka Uzumaki, current head of the Uzumaki clan until Naruko is ready to take her place as the rightful heiress," Honoka growled as she stealthily pulled some paper seals out of her side pouch.

"And I am Yugito Nii of Kumogakure," Yugito snarled as she caught the widening of Tenzo and Asuma's eyes at hearing that the current Jinchuuriki of the Nibi was in front of them. "As Kumo is currently allied with Naruko-chan and the Uzumaki clan, we cannot allow you to take her to Konoha just to be your weapon."

"Hold up!" Iruka exclaimed, angered at the mention that the people before him thought he would be turning his favorite student and younger sister figure into a weapon. "We have no intention of doing that to Naruko; we just want to make sure she is safe from Akatsuki!"

"We don't believe you, given your village's track record with how they have treated her and other Jinchuuriki over the years," Honoka said calmly as she and Yugito slid into their respective stances. "Your chance to leave peacefully has expired, now you shall face the wrath of the Uzumaki clan and Kumo's Jinchuuriki."

"Everybody move!" Yamato shouted with widened eyes as Honoka launched the papers in her hands like kunai and his team leapt away as they went off, forming dozens of chakra chains that attempted to ensnare them, while Yugito leapt forward to engage Asuma and Hinata in a taijutsu fight.

_'__Damn it,'_ Yamato shouted in his head as he used a pillar of wood to offset a chain that nearly wrapped around him, ending with the pillar being crushed under the strength of the chakra chain. "We are taking Naruko-san back to Konoha weather she or you like it or not; you might as well surrender."

Honoka scoffed and disappeared in a puff of smoke before a chain struck the tora masked man in the back, making his eyes widened when he felt the chakra drain. "You will find out Anbu-san that we Uzumaki do not betray our family and will always defend them from the enemies that wish to extort them."

Tenzo growled while sending a look to Shino, who nodded and launched a swarm of his bugs at the back of the Uzumaki matriarch. "Nice try," Honoka said as the bugs captured her in their grasp. "But I'm not even here. Now as Naruko is fond of saying when using explosives… **BOOM!**"

_'__Crap,'_ Tenzo's eyes widened before the clone before him exploded, throwing him back into the front of the Academy and incinerating the Aburame's bugs while launching Shino through a couple trees and knocking him unconscious.

"This is getting out of hand," Iruka muttered to himself as he watched his comrades' battle with the Jinchuuriki and Uzumaki; said comrades being thrashed around with what appeared to be ease.

_'__Something tells me that we're lucky to have not run into Naruko…'_

* * *

**(With Sasuke's Group)**

"It appears that I didn't hit you four hard enough, ne Kakashi-san, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke's team jumped in a startled motion and leapt back from their spot in the forest of the third training ground, before their eyes settled on the armor clad figure in front of them "I thought I made it obvious by now that I have no intention of returning to that rotting village when I beat the crap out of you four last time we met."

"Naruko, please be reasonable!" Kakashi exclaimed in a pleading motion, making many of the team look at him in curious gazes… he must really not want to be a piñata again. "Akatsuki is here on this island and are after you. Come back to Konoha where you can be kept safe!"

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruko sighed as she rubbed her temples, while looking at the short male redhead behind Sakura with a curious gaze. "I am never going to return to a place that made it its mission in life to make mine a living hell…" Naruko continued as she began to flex her fingers on the hilt of her sword. "I have too much in my life to lose by going back. I will try not to kill any of you if you leave now, though I will castrate Jiraiya if I ever find him setting foot on this island."

"Naruko…" Sasuke muttered sadly, knowing that the events leading to this was his entire fault, before he steeled his gaze and placed his hand on the hilt of his own sword. "I guess there is no way we can convince you huh?"

Naruko glared at the nineteen year old Uchiha, causing him to shrink a little. "No."

With that said Naruko acted first, swinging her sword while a seal at the tip of the blade began to glow in a blue light. **"Art of the Hurricane Blade: Kyofu no ha!"**

The Leaf ninja all leapt out of the way of the strike that gouged out a large piece of land behind them while Menma began weaving through signs at an exceptional speed for a Genin and launched his arms outwards towards Naruko. **"Water style: Water Pressure Cannon!"** The named attack burst from the pond several feet behind Naruko and rushed towards the Jinchuuriki. The water pressure shattering the ground easily and it left very deep cuts in nearby trees.

Naruko merely smirked, unknowingly infuriating her half-brother before she completely negated the attack with a look of ease when she slashed her sword downwards and cut the torrent in half. "What are you doing bringing an inexperienced genin on a mission to capture someone who beat the shit out of _you_, Kakashi-sensei?" The blonde asked while turning her attention towards her old sensei; completely pissing off the redhead.

Kakashi merely shrugged and offered, "Tsunade-sama must have been short on volunteers…"

"You BITCH!" Menma shouted as he pulled a hidden tanto from his back and rushed towards the girl in an attempt to catch her off guard, however all his effort was for naught when she blocked his blade without even looking in his direction, making the silver haired man remember some memories of her time as a genin when he did the same thing to her as she blocked each and every strike as if she were utterly bored.

"Ok," Naruko said in a sigh as she finally turned her attention from an amused Kakashi to the boy attacking her. "I'm tired of this, sorry gaki." With that, the blonde added a bit of strength to her sword arm and surprising Menma, launched the genin into a tree behind him with enough force to make it tumble over and Naruko appeared above him with her blade descending towards him.

Naruko gave a grunt as she found her sword blocked by the much thinner blade of Sasuke's chokuto. "Sorry Naruko," the duckbutt said as he found himself looking into her sky blue eyes. "I can't let you kill him."

During their standoff as both tried to overpower the other through their blades, they never noticed the look of utter rage cover Menma's face at being thought as weak and with a roar that had Naruko turning to him with a disinterested gaze, the redhead leapt forward with his hands beginning to go through hand signs at a speed that impressed even Kakashi. **"Wind style: Dragon's RO-!"**

The boy however ran out of breath as within the next second he found himself skipping across the ground for several meters and the remaining members of the team looked to Naruko in shock as they found her left leg lifted in a kicking position, none of them having seen her move; even their resident Uchiha powerhouse.

**"****Art of the Burning Sword: Jokaku Enjo!"** Naruko said as she pushed Sasuke back with a punch to the chest while he was still surprised and swung her blade towards Sakura and Sai as they began heading towards her.

The pink haired kunoichi and her pale partner found themselves covered in bright flames that formed a hollowed out prison around them, halting their progress. "Sorry dickless-san, howler monkey-san," Naruko said with a small smirk as she turned to where Sasuke and Kakashi were regrouping. "But that particular jutsu won't be going down for a while so you might as well get comfortable while I fight Uke-chan and the scarecrow."

Sakura scowled while Sai followed the blonde's advice and sat down Indian-style while making sure the heat didn't dry up his ink bottles in case he was able to get out soon. "Well then now that the interruptions and idiots are out of the way," Naruko said as she turned to stare fully at the two Sharingan users. "Shall we Kakashi-san, Sasuke-san?"

The two Jounin didn't answer her inquiry with words, but instead launched themselves forward with Sasuke already holding his chokuto while Kakashi prepared two jutsu at the same time with one handed seals. **"Fire style: Grand Fireball!"** Kakashi exclaimed before he reared his head back and launched a large fireball through his mask at their opponent before finishing the other set of seals. **"Wind style: Great Breakthrough!"**

The large gale of wind came up behind the fireball and doubled its already impressive size as it headed towards the fighting Naruko and Sasuke. The Uchiha noticed the fireball from behind Naruko and leapt out of the way to watch his former comrade take the brunt of the attack, even though he knew it wouldn't damage her too much.

Naruko smirked before speaking under her breath as she became obscured by the fireball, **"Fuin: Fire Absorption barrier."**

A seal lit up on the back of her armor and the Sharingan user watched on with dumbstruck looks as the massive fireball was absorbed into the back of the Uzumaki's armor before Naruko turned around to look at the two men currently fighting her. "Really now Kakashi-sensei, don't look surprised." The blonde said with a cocky grin, "You should know better than anyone what Art of the shinobi that the Uzumaki are the best in."

Without missing a beat, the two Sharingan using shinobi raced towards her in order to not allow her to capitalize on their surprise, only to find her spot vacant within the blink of an eye. **"Gravity seal release…"** Naruko said as she appeared behind the two Jounin much to their shock before a large purple sealing array lit up on the surface of her pauldrons, vambraces and grieves.

Before they could do anything in the slightest of mounting an offence, the daughter of the Yondaime disappeared from view again and Kakashi found himself being buried halfway into a tree with blood spraying from his mouth as he took in the view of Naruko's angered visage before she disappeared again and Sasuke was the one to find himself flying this time and he skipped across the pond like a stone.

Sasuke coughed up some blood into his hand as he lifted his head to look for Naruko after coming to a stop against a broken tree. Once he spotted her, he began flashing through hand signs at a speed that would make his brother proud. "Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!" He exclaimed before pressing his hands against the ground and watched as his electricity arced across the ground towards their target.

However what he didn't expect was for Menma to already be back on his feet and racing towards a supposedly oblivious Naruko.

"Shit," Sasuke uttered as he watched his old teammate effortlessly parry the redhead's blow before flipping him over her shoulder like Itachi had done to him on one of their encounters and slammed him into the ground right in the path of the lightning jutsu, before she blurred out of existence and Sasuke found himself once again flying through the air after Naruko's armored leg found itself buried in his side.

"Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi asked from his spot in the tree when his student slammed into the side of his tree. "Ugh," was his only answer as the Uchiha groaned upon placing his palm against his obviously broken ribs.

"She really was going easy on us last time, wasn't she?"

Kakashi snorted at his question, "She's an Uzumaki, baka. Of course she was going easy on us, there are several reasons why the Uzumaki clan was feared back in the day, they were chakra monsters and their skill with Fuinjutsu was the stuff of legend."

Once he had extracted himself from his current residence, Kakashi looked in the disinterested Naruko's direction before he gave a sigh and pushed his headband up to reveal his Sharingan eye already changing into its Mangekyou form. "It's time to get serious, isn't it Naruko-chan?" The Hatake said as he stared right into her eyes.

"Of course," Naruko said as she pulled her blade from the ground where she had stabbed it when kicking Sasuke before motioning around at his fallen comrades. "Though I don't know what you will be able to do by yourself against me, even if you have the advanced form of pink eye."

Sasuke's eye twitched at hearing his Kekkei Genkai being named after a disease while Kakashi looked around at the trapped forms of Sakura and Sai, Menma's periodically spazzing form from when he had been struck by Sasuke's jutsu and lastly to his student that clearly had a few broken bones.

"Hm," Kakashi sighed before he pulled two kunai from his pouch and set himself into a stance. "Why don't we find out then Naruko, you may be strong, but I'm not an S-rank ninja for nothing."

With that said, the silver haired man blurred away in a burst of speed and Naruko widened her eyes as she found herself blocking his knives with her sword, only for the blade to be ripped from her grasp.

The blonde grunted as she found the Jounin's foot planted against the armor of her stomach and she was launched back towards the pond with Kakashi quickly following to land another blow on her.

_'__What the hell?'_ Naruko asked herself. _'Was he holding back as well? Though I guess I did underestimate him a little bit, he is after all Gai-sensei's rival…'_

"Give up Naruko," Kakashi said as the blonde leaned out of the way of another strike while Sasuke got his bearings and went to check on Menma and his teammates. "You aren't the only one that has weight seals. **Lightning Style: Sticky Bomb!"**

Naruko's eyes widened as she found a ball of lightning attaching itself to her armor after Kakashi finished the one handed seals he had been hiding at his side. Kakashi gave a smirk before he muttered; "Kai!" and the bomb went off, electrocuting her as well as throwing her back through a tree and leaving the front of her armor smoking.

**"****Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** Sasuke exclaimed as he formed a water dragon from the pond and forced it to collide with the flame prison his teammates were stuck in, freeing them before he turned back to Kakashi, who was watching the forest he had just sent his former pupil into. "Did you get her?"

"I managed to get a few hits on her, but I doubt they'll have caused enough damage for her to stay down," Kakashi said in answer before he tensed alongside with Sai and Menma while Sakura tended to Sasuke's ribs as a slightly miffed, but otherwise unharmed in the slightest, Naruko walked out of the forest.

"That was a nice attack just now Kakashi-sensei," Naruko said as her cold eyes lifted to stare at the three Leaf shinobi standing in front of her. "But I'm sad to say that you will need to do a lot better than that."

"Now that we are all warmed up, why don't we take this to the next level, ne Ninja-san?" Naruko said before the same seal that had absorbed Kakashi's fireball lit up on her armor again. **"Fuin: Fire Absorption Seal, reverse! Fire Expulsion Seal!"**

The three able-bodied shinobi's eyes widened as her armor gained what appeared to be a second layer comprised entirely of fire, before she started sprinting forward and leaping into the air as the flames collated around her fist.

As she began coming down towards them with the three ninja tensing, Naruko reared back her flame covered fist and shouted, **"Fire Style: Fire God's Fist!"**

All three shinobi took the initative and leapt back to evade the attack only to be thrown all over the place as the fire that blasted out from her fist covered the entirety of thirty meters.

Naruko smirked at the burned and injured forms of the struggling Leaf ninja.

"Now let's try that again."

* * *

**And this is where we stop! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I thought it would be fair to the other fights and I really wanted to post this, so yeah. I am sorry for the lateness of my posting for many of my stories, but I have been busy a lot and when I'm not, I can't find the motivation to write. However I will try my best to do so, so don't worry too much, I won't disappear on you guys.**

**Just so you guys know, I will be mostly focusing on my Adventures of Monkey D. Yoruichi story for the time being because I am currently enthralled with the ways of the One Piece world and the powers of the Devil's fruit.**

**Here are the named attacks that are basically oc's or taken from another anime/manga:**

**Jōkaku Enjō** (_Fortress Blaze_) – This attack is from Yamamoto from Bleach like the Torch ability from the earlier chapters, this attack is pretty self-explanatory in this chapter; if it isn't then just look it up on Bleach Wiki.

**Kyōfū no ha** (_Gale Blade_) – this is an attack of my own design, though it is rather basic. The user gathers large amounts of wind chakra around the blade of their sword and when they've gathered as much as they can or want to, they launch them all out from the tip of the blade with a swing of the sword like Getsuga Tenshou from Bleach.

**Lastly before I go, there is a poll on my page for who I will pair with Yoruichi. The contenders are Roronoa Zoro and Kisuke Urahara, so please vote and choose well.**

**That's all for now, Iskander Mandoraekon signing out, Ja Ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- War in the Ruins of Whirlpool

**Hey ya'll, Iskander Mandoraekon here. Thank you all for the delicious reviews on the last chapter, we will be showing the beginning of the large scale fight between Konoha, Naruko's group and Akatsuki in this chapter, I intend to make it hard for them to capture her so it'll take a bit. Also for one of the reviewers that I looked at, while the idea for rebuilding Uzushio is similar to Wind Monk, it is however not from that fic, I thought it up when I was originally planning this story before I read Wind Monk. The only part of Wind Monk I used inspiration for was the fight scene in the second chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**(Civilian District of Uzushio; Fifteen minutes after battle start)**

"Fucking stop it Dattebane!" Kushina Uzumaki, mother of the renegade Naruko Uzumaki, roared as her fist connected with the head of the berserk Choji. She had finally managed to escape from the large genjutsu cast on her group only to discover the redhead from earlier missing and each of her teammates battling each other with glazed looks in their eyes.

So far, Ino and Genma were down, the latter from the injury he had received from the exploding ship and several senbon lodged in his neck-thankfully none life threatening-and Kushina was attempting to calm down her remaining two teammates before they were all out for the count, Shikamaru proving to be quite the challenge due to having his strategic mind still intact despite being in a genjutsu and the young man was targeting her from afar with his shadows and explosive tags while she fended off the berserk Choji.

Catching the Akimichi's enlarged fist in her hand, the S-class kunoichi threw him over her head towards his Nara teammate and jumped after the flying pleasantly plump man to keep out of Shikamaru's sight, ready to knock the young Jounin out.

Kushina came to an abrupt stop as she found herself forced to block a strike from the reawakened Ino with the flat of her blade. Spinning in yet another kick, her foot took the Yamanaka heiress out of the equation again before spinning to avoid one of Shikamaru's shadows from impaling her through her back, though the back of her flak jacket had a new gouge in it, the Uzumaki clan head of Konoha leapt back to the top of a building with Ino beneath her arm.

Landing she dropped the platinum blonde to the ground before placing her fingers to the girl's temple and sending a pulse of chakra through her, keeping her knocked out while purging the remaining effects of the genjutsu from her system.

"Let's end this bullshit," The woman said as she glared down at enlarged form of Choji returning to his feet before both of them were once again forced to dodge strikes from Shikamaru. The Uzumaki of the team lifted her hand in a single seal, **"Gravity Seal Release!"**

Kushina disappeared from the sight of her two remaining teammates and appeared behind Choji with her blade out to her right before a large spurt of blood flew from the young man's shoulder, a large cut slicing right through the armor before the armored giant fell to the ground in a heap unconscious and she summoned a shadow clone that sent a pulse of chakra through him to dispel the genjutsu while she went on to fight the Jounin Nara.

Shikamaru was unable to evade as she dodged the piercing shadows sent her way and the golden chains that she shared with her daughter wrapped around the shadow user before another pulse of chakra was sent through said chains, ending the illusion cast over the young man.

"Ugh…" was the first thing out of the Nara's mouth before he looked up at the redhead before him, her chains receding back into her body, before he looked around at the unconscious members of his team. "Damn…"

"Yeah," Kushina said as she helped the Jounin to his feet. "That girl did a number on us with that powerful of a genjutsu."

"Tayuya!" Shikamaru exclaimed before he began looking around wildly for the redhead that had gotten them in this mess. "Don't bother," Kushina said as she placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "She was long gone by the time I broke out of the genjutsu."

The Nara growled before he gave a sigh and looked to his teammates and Genma, all lying unconscious about the area from the massive brawl they had been fighting with each other. "Let's fix everybody up and see if we can't locate Naruko or anybody else, because if Tayuya was here, I dread to think who else has joined Naruko in an attempt to stop us from taking her home."

Kushina nodded and began walking over to her former student Genma before she felt a massive burst of chakra cover the area that she remembered the Uzukage tower being in. _'What the hell…?'_

* * *

**(Near the Uzukage Tower)**

Bee was having the time of his life as he tossed around the three remaining Jounin of the team he had attacked without the slightest show of effort, something that gave the opposing team a lot of concern. While he would admit that the Hyuuga and his bun haired teammate were skilled in their own ways, he knew that they would never stack up to someone like his brother or even Darui if they were to get into a fight with them.

As he dodged yet another barrage of weapons from the brown haired girl's scrolls, the giant of a man gracefully flipped over the strike the Hyuuga boy sent at his back before viciously backhanding the pale eyed man down the street, noting with amusement that he had managed to get at least seventeen skips before the young man stopped. "Yo yo, Jigga Jack, tha' was nicely done, fool ya fool!"

Tenten and Shizune both growled at the same time, both of the women completely fed up with the dark skinned man's rapping. "Shut up already or at least learn how to rap correctly!" Tenten shouted before she leapt at the man with a double sided trident in her hands.

Killer B chuckled as he dodged the prongs of the weapon before lashing out with a kick that the young female Jounin managed to dodge before she surprised him by flinging a blast of fire from the top of the dual sided weapon and then spun it around to catch him even further off guard when a bout of water flew at him as well from the other end.

"Now that was interesting," the giant mused as he took note of the burned portion of his flak jacket and Tenten just smirked at him smugly.

"Of course it is," the Higurashi girl said with a smirk as she spun the weapon until she stood in a ready stance that many staff users would perform. "The Uzumaki aren't the only people able to be interested in seals; now let's see how you take this! **Art of the Water Emperor: Dai uzu no gekido burēdo!"**

Bee's eyes narrowed at hearing the attack that seemed similar to the style Naruko used with her sword and dodged out of the way of the attack that obliterated the buildings that were once behind the Hachibi Jinchuuriki.

"Interesting…" Killer B said as he stared at the girl. "You use a similar style to miss nine," he then took note of her heavy breathing and smirked. "But it appears that you haven't been training long enough for the techniques to fully work."

"Huh?" Tenten asked as she lifted a brown eyebrow in the man's direction, wondering how he knew that and she spun the trident weapon again with the fire side lighting up and she slammed the weapon towards him again while Shizune and Neji came at the Jinchuuriki from different sides. **"Art of the Burning Blade: Tsūretsu-bi!"**

The woman's eyes widened when the giant of a man simply lifted his hand and stopped the massive fireball in its tracks before crushing it with his bare hand without a single burn to show for it. "Sorry for that, fool ya fool," Bee said as he caught her dumbfounded look. "But little Miss Nine uses th' same style."

He then proceeded to surprise Shizune and Neji when he grabbed both of their wrists as they came at him through the smoke and twirled them around before tossing them through several buildings, the Hyuuga using his body to cushion the impacts for the Hokage's assistant.

Killer Bee then looked over to the area that Jiraiya had disappeared to when the three Jounin had attacked him and jumped towards the spot he had seen him vanish in, only to be stopped by a kunai whizzing past his face.

The Hachibi Jinchuuriki looked down in the direction it had come from to find a huffing Anko as she glared at him, the man wondering when his tiger claw attack had worn off. "I don't think so you bastard," the snake using woman snarled at him as she pulled another two kunai from her coat and launched them at the giant. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

Bee dodged the blades in a fluid motion that would have surprised Anko due to his size if she hadn't been watching her team get their asses handed to them by said giant. The Snake Mistress then jumped up at the Jinchuuriki and attempted to pin his shoulder to the chimney behind him with a katana that appeared from a seal on her wrist.

"That all ya got, fool ya fool?" Bee asked as he blocked her strike and pressed down on her blade, holding the woman in place.

"Nope."

The Cheshire grin that appeared on her face informed the giant that something was wrong before the Jounin leapt back, making him stumble a bit before he heard the sizzling of an explosive tag and Bee looked back to see the three kunai she had thrown earlier sticking out of the chimney behind him with sparking explosive tags on their hilts.

The resulting explosion obliterated the entire building and consumed the Jinchuuriki in a massive ball of fire getting the four injured and tired Jounin of team Jiraiya to stare in hope at the smoke caused by the blast that the man would at least be injured enough for them to finish him off.

However what they didn't expect was to find a large dark skinned, white gauntleted fist buried in Anko's side or for the woman to be sent flying into a wall and the teammates of the now unconscious woman all looked stunned at the singed and burned man that stood before them, a dark eye staring out at them from behind the broken lens of the man's glasses. "That hurt fool."

They braced themselves as the man began leaning forward to begin a new assault on them when Jiraiya appeared behind the giant and slammed another Rasengan into the man's side with a shout, sending Bee through the wall on the opposite side of the street that he had sent Anko through.

"Sorry for making you guys wait for so long," the Toad Sannin said as he stood ready for the army slayer to make it out of the hole he had been launched through. "I've finished the seal and it should be able to subdue him, however be ready in case he is able to escape."

His teammates nodded in agreement as they all stood with the exception of Shizune and Anko, the former tending to the latter's obviously broken ribs from when Bee's fist had struck her.

**"****Lightning style: Lariat!"** A deep voice called out from the rubble of the building Killer B had flown into and the giant of a man appeared before them with his lightning covered arm reared back, ready to take the head off of Jiraiya's body.

Eyes widened, Neji and Tenten acted immediately and launched themselves forward to aid the Sannin, Tenten's trident spinning out a gout of fire that offset the man's arm and Neji finally managing to snag a few of Bee's tenketsu, though his fingers immediately felt the small burn of coming in contact with the first stage cloak of Bijuu chakra that was bubbling up in Bee's defense.

Bee roared in pain when the weapon user of team nine's trident found itself buried in the bicep of his left arm, effectively stopping the lariat before his large arm swatted Neji away into the side of another building. Jiraiya took the moment to move forward and slap the containment seal he had just spent eight minutes drawing onto the Jinchuuriki's forehead.

"Sorry about this B," he said with a dark glare directed at the man. "But I am taking Naruko home and you cannot stop me!"

Killer B cried out in pain as the Hachibi's chakra was forced back into his body and several lines of seals spread over his body, the intertwining lines locking up his limbs and halting any movement he had in mind while sealing off his chakra as well. His world then went dark as Jiraiya's fist made contact with his face, sending him to the ground.

"Is he d-down…?" Anko coughed out through the blood around her mouth from her spot under Shizune's care as she stared at the giant at the feet of the seal master.

"Yes," was her answer from the man as he stared down at the Hachibi Jinchuuriki before turning to face the direction that Kushina and her team had gone just in time for the redhead's team to appear on the rooftop of the only building still standing from their rather large fight with the eight tails Jinchuuriki.

Getting a nod from the sannin to his fellow team leader, they ended up leaving Genma with the still slightly wounded Anko to keep watch of the Kumo titan so that he couldn't join back in on the battle.

* * *

**(With Kenji's group)**

**"****Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!"** The brown haired man named Renji exclaimed as he let loose a massive bout of flames that swept through the district Kenji's team had once been in, said red haired Anbu doing his best to protect the downed forms of Kiba and Akamaru while Kurenai got further away with the incapacitated Gai and Lee.

**"****Water Style: Water Bullet!"** Kenji shouted before expelling a large bullet of water from his mouth and going through more hand signs. **"Lightning Style: Sparking Thunder!"**

The water bullet managed to smash through the wall of flames and Kenji found himself surprised when Renji waved another hand, forming a large seal in the air that absorbed the mass of water before he was forced to jump away to avoid the large blast of lightning that obliterated the roof he was once on.

"Nicely done," Kenji said with a small clap of his hands at the expense of the brown haired defender of Uzushio.

Renji gave a mock bow before straightening up with his signature bo staff appearing in his hands. "Thank you." As they stood there in a tense silence, both of them looked over their opponent, Kenji not seeing anything worthwhile in the lazy boy's stance while said young man just observed his current foe in a casual manner.

"What is your reason for keeping me from my sister?"

Renji barely even blinked at the question given to him by the redhead, "Hmm…" He said while rubbing his chin as if in deep thought. "Let's see… for one she is a good friend of mine and for a second reason, she saved my life and gave me a reason to exist. Is that a good enough reason for you?"

Kenji gave a begrudging nod before going through hand seals for another jutsu, **"Water style: Brine!"**

Renji moved to the side to avoid the burning hot shots of water launched in his direction before swinging his staff at the other boy's unprotected side, only for it to be blocked by the short blade of Kenji's tanto. "And you, what is your reason for trying to take Naruko-chan back to a place that made her short life a living hell?"

"I wish to correct the wrongs done to her because of the actions of naive villagers," the Uzumaki said as he dodged another swipe from Renji's staff in their half-hearted battle. "I had the fortune of having a loving childhood while she was scorned for existing, so I wish to correct that and be the family that she deserved so long ago."

"That sounds pretty selfish to me," Renji said with a cocked eyebrow before he disappeared in a colorless flash, getting widened eyes from the Anbu as he appeared behind him with his staff already swinging towards the other man's head.

"Shit!" Kenji exclaimed as he managed to leap away from the strike that would have done more harm than good before he glared at the brunette through the eyeholes of his mask. "So Kakashi's report was true… you were able to recreate my father's Hiraishin no Jutsu…"

"Your father's…?" Renji asked with a raised eyebrow before his eyes widened in shock. "You mean to tell me that you and Naruko are the children of the Yondaime?!"

Kenji's eyes widened at his slip of the tongue and gave a hard stare to his opponent and began flashing through more hand signs at a speed his mother and Kakashi would be proud of.** "Lightning Style: Raging Thunder Cleaver!"**

Kenji watched with satisfaction as the massive lightning blast cleaved through his opponent along with the ground beneath him and blasted its way through several of the buildings that had been behind him.

"That was close…"

Naruko's twin's eyes widened before he leapt away from the voice behind him and landed on the rubble in front of Kiba's still prone form to see the man he had thought to be obliterated by his attack, looking around for where he could have placed the necessary Fuinjutsu markers for the Hiraishin.

… He found nothing…

"If you are wondering about my ability to use Hiraishin, I've enhanced the original formula," Renji said with boredom clear in his eyes at the shock of his friend's twin. "I worked tirelessly after Naruko gave me the Hiraishin kunai she was given by her former mentor; thus I do not need a marker, I can just teleport to any area that I have seen before, though I will get tired if it is a long distance like say Sunagakure to the Land of Waterfalls."

During the explanation how a man his age had managed to literally reprogram the Hiraishin that was his father's most famous achievement, Kenji took notice of one crucial detail that he had been missing for the entire fight between him and the staff wielder…

… The white haired samurai girl was missing…

Just then, he heard a loud, agony filled scream from the direction that Kurenai had run in and whipped his head around in order to try and locate the chakra signatures of his fleeing teammates. However as he did, he never noticed Renji running through hand signs or when he held his hand out in front of him.

Kenji whipped his head around at the sound of the familiar Rasengan and became even further startled when fire began forming all around it and it grew larger until it was twice the size of its caster and Kenji began to sweat as the front of it took the form of a dragon's roaring face.

"I hope you like this," Renji said as he took a step back and prepared to throw the burning creation at his opponent. "I created this after seeing Naruko's Rasengan and being told that it wasn't complete. **Fire style: Ryurengan!"**

The Uzumaki's eyes widened as the massive spinning ball of fiery destruction was lobbed at him by the brunette and he futilely looked for a way out before taking note of the still unconscious and injured forms of his team's Inuzuka and Ninken. Leaping in front of them, he took the brunt of the explosion that engulfed the entirety of the immediate clan district, reducing dozens of buildings and walls to ash.

When the flames cleared, Renji strode forward across the burnt and scarred street until the smoke cleared around where he had last seen the brother of his friend, only to find a massive green dome surrounding the Inuzuka and his ninken partner, while their savior lay unconscious with the only thing protecting his modesty being the crisped trousers that were once the commissioned Anbu pants; his armor and everything else turned to ash from the heat of the flames and Renji could see several massive third degree burns covering his body and the side of his face with much of his crimson colored hair burnt away.

"You fought well…" The brunette said with a small smirk before he drew a small seal on his foe's burnt body, eliciting a pained cry from the burned human before the seal began to release a green, soothing light and the young man's wounds began to heal slowly. "Good, this should heal you enough to where you won't be crippled or severely disfigured later in your life, but it will keep you unconscious until the rest of the retrieval squad has been taken care of and kicked out of our sanctuary."

With that said he turned and walked away from the three unconscious leaf ninja, making it several dozen feet before he was joined by the petite form of his white haired comrade.

* * *

**(Kurenai's half of the battle, seven minutes earlier)**

"I think we are far enough Kurenai-san," Gai said from his spot where he was watching their backside without any sign of the enemy following after them. Grunting, the beautiful genjutsu mistress dropped the two taijutsu masters on the ground before inspecting the intractably designed Fuinjutsu seal that held her companions captive, wishing that she had paid more attention to Kushina's descriptions of Fuinjutsu when she had been a genin.

After a moment she shook her head as she threw up her hands in defeat, "I have no idea how to undo this level of a Fuinjutsu," she said in annoyance while Gai and Lee once again tried their luck at breaking free with their brute strength. "The only people that can get you guys out would be an Uzumaki or Jiraiya-sama."

"Huh? You mean that old geezer with the porno novels in his pouch is actually competent at something?"

Eyes widening, Kurenai swung around just in time to stop the sword being swung at her by the white haired girl that had knocked out her former student with a kunai. "What the-?"

The older more experienced woman jumped back when another katana was swung in her direction and her ruby red eyes analyzed the girl that had attacked them, the woman completely surprised by the strength behind her blows, her arm had yet to stop shaking from stopping the first strike.

**"****Demonic Illusion: Tree-Binding Death!"** Kurenai exclaimed as Shaolin leapt at her again with her swords poised to cleave into her and stopping the girl in her tracks as the older woman disappeared from her line of sight in a mist-like fashion as if she were a ghost. Shaolin went to move again and found herself completely robbed of her mobility as tree roots sprang up from the ground and coiled around her limbs, trapping her blades at her sides. Soon enough, she was pinned against a tree with more roots holding her. She didn't even struggle against the roots as team Kurenai watched with satisfaction, while the girl closed her eyes.

"It's over, girl," the genjutsu using Jounin said as she appeared out of the tree above her younger adversary. If she was to be honest, she was a little disappointed; she had hoped the girl would put up more of a fight given how strong her blows had been. However, she didn't dwell on it. Instead, she drew her kunai holding hand back and swung down; however before she could end the white haired girl, the girl surprised everyone when she swung her right hand up and slammed the flat of her blade into the raven haired woman's face, tearing through the illusion and breaking the woman's nose.

"Sorry bitch, but if you're going to hold me with a genjutsu, then at least try," Shaolin drawled as she stared at the black haired woman, who was currently holding her nose that was leaking blood like a river. "That was pathetic; let me show you how to properly use genjutsu."

**"****Demonic Illusion: Bringer of Darkness!"**

Everything went dark around the three shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and they looked around wildly in order to try and lock onto the young girl's signature before Kurenai found herself surprised when she found that she could see again only to find Shaolin right in front of her mid-jump with a katana gracing both hands and one in her mouth.

That was the last thing she saw before the blades pierced her in a quick fashion with her hands spread out from her body with a blade through each palm and the last blade pinning her feet together, each blade pinning the woman to the wall behind her in a crucifix position, gaining a piercing scream of pain from the Jounin before her world went permanently dark when the armored fist of the girl crashed into her face.

"You won't get away with this!" Lee snarled as he glared at the red themed girl in front of him after watching the crucifixion of his teammate. "I will ensure that you pay for your crime."

Shaolin merely raised an eyebrow at the smaller clone of Gai before raising her last blade above her head and slamming the bottom of the hilt into his head. "You act like I'm supposed to give a shit."

She quickly moved onto Gai and repeated the strike she had given his student as Rock Lee fell unconscious and turning back towards where she had left Renji to deal with the redhead of the team, Shaolin leapt off to rejoin him and then go and see who they could aid, leaving the crucified kunoichi behind with her unconscious teammates.

* * *

**(Yamato's Group)**

**"****Wood Style: Wooden Dragon!"** Tenzo exclaimed as he tried to subdue the Nibi Jinchuuriki and turn the battle in their favor as he picked up the feeling of several large chakra signatures popping up all over the place.

Yugito snickered as she dodged the man's technique before bending in an extremely flexible fashion to avoid a Jukken strike from Hinata. "Nice try honey," the cat demon container said with a giggle as Honoka repeatedly slammed Asuma into the walls of the Academy with her chakra chains, the bearded man's knives long since confiscated by the redhead. "But you are nowhere near the level of the people that I've trained with."

"Grr, **Water style: Serial Water Blades!**" Hinata snarled out as she swiped her hands several times at the older woman, sending out several blades of water in an attempt to rid the world of another 'demon bitch'.

"Heh, **Fire Style: Mouse Hairball!**" Was all that the Jinchuuriki said as she spat out several mouse shaped hairballs that lit on fire and swarmed the Hyuuga heiress, getting her to repeatedly dodge as the scurrying mice homed in on her chakra signature.

Yugito then proceeded to dodge yet another attack from the wood user, who had attempted to catch her in a small wooden cage, before she elongated her nails and swiped them across his chest. The sharpened appendages easily cutting through his flak jacket, only for her to find out that he had been switched with a wood clone. "Try again."

**"****Fire Style: Great Ash Cloud Devastation Technique!"** Came Asuma's shout before a large cloud of ash descended on the area, surprising the two women and everyone was forced to jump away when it exploded in a massive ball of fire that consumed the outside of the academy with Yamato throwing up a dome of wood around him, Hinata and Shino.

Iruka unfortunately was unable to escape and was thrown through the wall surrounding the property of the academy grounds and into the street where he fell unconscious from the pain caused by the burns and coming in contact with the stone wall of another building.

As soon as the cloud of smoke cleared, the panting Asuma and his remaining teammates looked around for their opponents, only to find them standing and crouched in the trees around the academy with several burns being sported on their clothes and bodies. Hinoka's headband having been burnt away and her hair now falling completely down her back with most of the right side of Yugito's shirt having been destroyed by the blaze, revealing her flawless shoulder and top part of her breast and neck. The bandages that graced her forearm however only had light burns covering the exterior.

"Damn," were the first words to be said as Honoka looked around the smoking clearing. "That was a pretty strong attack."

"Well he wasn't in the Guardian Twelve for nothing," Yugito said sarcastically as she pointed out the bandana around Asuma's waist, getting a nod from her teammate at the sight of the familiar symbol that she had seen gracing the hip of her cousin. The Nekomata woman then looked over at where the bearded man's teammates were coming out from under a shifting wooden dome, taking note of the still unconscious Aburame. "And it looks like we still have three enemies to fight."

"Do you think you could defeat them if you went into Bijuu state?"

"Sure," Yugito answered her red haired comrade as she pointed at the sweating Tenzo. "I'd be able to beat them relatively quickly if you could keep Mr. Wood user from coming after me."

"Then it shall be done…" Honoka declared getting their opponents to look over at her in suspicion and the red haired Uzumaki head leapt forward while pulling several seals from her pouch and launching them directly at Yamato while Yugito prepared to pull Nibi's chakra out.

"Shit!" Yamato exclaimed when he felt the beginning of Yugito's Bijuu chakra forming and he would have gone towards her to subdue the immediate threat of facing a Bijuu enhanced Jinchuuriki if not for the multiple explosions caused when the seals thrown by the Uzumaki came into contact with the ground, forcing him back.

"**Water Style: Underwater Spike Trap!"**

Hinata gave a deep scream as the entire field they were standing in became filled with spikes of water that shot up from the now dead grass and leaves, one such spike impaling her right hip while another shot through her left shoulder, rendering her arm useless, and Tenzo once again was forced to move in order to stay alive while Asuma found safe ground on a large ledge of the Academy building before he too found himself occupied when Yugito attacked him using the first tail coat of her Bijuu state.

"Oi Tenzo-san, I could use some help here!" The Sarutobi clan head declared as he fended off the razor sharp, demon chakra imbued claws of his adversary with his reclaimed trench knives.

"Oh but he can't," Yugito said with a smirk in the bearded man's direction when she slashed a hole through the leg of his pants. "Honoka-chan is keeping him busy for me. Now how shall I take you out, chakra enhanced claw to the legs, or maybe a fireball to your balls?"

The Sarutobi immediately blanched at the thought of his future children being put on the line, decided to move even further away from the 'in his point of view' insane Jinchuuriki before racing through a series of hand signs. **"Wind Style: Wind Bullet!"**

Yugito back flipped over the hardened ball of wind and dodged an attack from the team's Hyuuga's remaining arm before smirking as her claws left a gouge in Hinata's right arm, making the heiress scream in pain as the demonic chakra burned inside her veins.

Jumping up, Asuma was forced to watch as Yugito sent a kick to his girlfriend's student's head that threw the hateful girl through the side of the educational building, knocking the nineteen year old out.

"You ready to have some fun now guardian-san?" The Nibi Jinchuuriki asked with a coy smirk directed at the bearded man. His response was to growl at the woman and launch himself at her with his blades poised to take her down.

* * *

Yamato winced as he saw how easily the Jinchuuriki took down Hinata from where he was currently battling against the irritating Uzumaki that was standing in the way of his efforts to return the Kyuubi back to Konoha, where it was supposed to be in the hands of the shinobi that could control it. "Enough of this!" The wood user exclaimed before he ran through more hand seals after the lasting bout of dodging golden chains, making him wonder how many seals that woman was possibly carrying. **"Wood Style: Venus Fly Trap!"**

While Honoka dodged the bites of the large plant his jutsu had given life to, the Anbu captain raced through a few more seals. **"Earth Style: Fist Rock Technique!"**

The Uzumaki head watched as stones rose from the ground and enveloped the Anbu's fist before he ran at her with a flying leap and running through single hand signs before slamming his uncovered palm into the rock surrounding his fist as he began to descend towards her. **"Earth Style: Added-Weight Rock Technique!"**

Sneering at the sight of the brown haired man speeding up in his descent, Honoka quickly ran through her own hand seals as the massive plant stopped attacking her due to the loss of the chakra giving it life and she shouted while flinging her hands out. **"Water Style: Needle Prison of the Sea King!"**

His eyes widening in shock at the sight of dozens of needles of water being formed in the air all around him, Yamato attempted to slow his velocity when Honoka spoke again her left hand covered in greenish wind chakra while her right was covered with blue water chakra that she brought together, **"Water/Wind Combination: Ice style: Frozen Wasteland!"**

The entire area was suddenly covered in a large layer of ice and the twenty-six year old Anbu captain found himself impaled through the side of his stomach by one of the quickly approaching ice spikes, causing the man to scream out in pain at the feeling with his rock fist crumbling away before his world went dark from the fist descending from the Uzumaki.

"Don't ever try to take my family away again you filthy traitors," Honoka growled at the unconscious form of the Mokuton user before she turned back to the school just in time to see a large blue fireball light up the area and consume the borderline of the academy area where Yugito was still fighting Asuma, the son of the Sandaime Hokage proving much harder to beat than was expected.

Though now that she thought about it, he was the son of one of the Shinobi no Kami and there was a reason he had been asked to become one of the Twelve shinobi that guarded the Fire Daimyo.

Running forward, the Uzumaki clan head surprised the Sarutobi by appearing behind him as he dodged another swipe from the massive two tailed demon cat and slapped a seal on the back of his neck, making his eyes roll into the back of his head before he fell down unconscious with his knives clattering to the ground around him.

Changing back from her Bijuu form, Yugito took a deep breath as she felt Nibi's chakra recede back into her seal and she looked over at her friend. "Was that everyone?"

"Yes," Honoka said as she pulled out a large length of rope from a scroll. "Let's tie them up so that they won't be able to aid their comrades if they happen to wake up, though I don't see the Hyuuga or the Mokuton user being able to do much with their current wounds."

The Kumo Jounin nodded before moving to gather the unconscious members of team Yamato and place them all back to back before helping Honoka tie them all up with their fingers spread apart and bound to their legs so they couldn't cast any jutsu.

* * *

**(The Training Grounds)**

"If she wanted to be Hokage before, then I think she is more than capable now," Sasuke said as he lifted himself up from where he had just impacted the ground rather harshly next to his sensei, who was have his wrist healed by Sakura after his own brush with the blonde haired juggernaut. "Don'tcha think, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi merely snorted before he stood up to rejoin the battle that Menma and Sai were currently holding against the topic of the question, seeing how the redhead of the team was being manhandled by his older sister, the eldest leaf shinobi ran through some hand seals before exclaiming, **"Lightning style: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!"**

Lightning coated his hands and two large wolves made of lightning launched forward to strike at the blonde Uzumaki's turned back.

Turning back at the sound of a jutsu being called, Naruko managed to avoid the first wolf that was dispelled by Sai in order to escape it's electric fangs, before the second wolf's jaws clamped down on the nineteen year old's grieve covered arm.

Taking the initative of the electricity coursing through her and knowing that they wouldn't have much of a chance once she was able to move again, both Sai and Sakura launched forward at her with Menma, Kakashi and Sasuke backing them up.

Sakura was the first to appear by Naruko and the enraged pinkette sent a powerful, chakra enhanced uppercut to the woman's jaw, sending her flying back towards Sai's waiting ink beasts. Said beasts descending on her, only to be swatted aside by a powerful swing from her sword until she found herself punched once again by Sakura and Menma's tanto found itself buried in her thigh…

… Something that made the boy happy…

Kakashi and Sasuke further capitalized on the distraction by launching their own attacks with Sasuke launching out his chidori senbon while knocking her blade to the side with his chokuto in order to not re-experience the attack that allowed her to redirect his senbon the last time. The needles of lightning impacted with her arms and armored torso, getting a growl of annoyance from the woman, before Kakashi launched his own strike via a large water dragon.

When the team of Leaf ninja finally ceased their attacks, they all moved back in order to wait and see if their former comrade/sister would be coming out of the combined attack.

Team Seven didn't have to wait for very long when Naruko's large sword spun out of the cloud shot up by Kakashi's jutsu and they were forced to dodge with Sasuke blocking the powerful blade with his own in order to avoid being cut in half.

That however didn't stop Naruko from appearing above Menma and Sakura, before her glowing fists made contact with both of their heads, sending them down into their own craters from the force of the strikes. As soon as Kakashi turned his vision from his unconscious teammates, he pulled his father's tanto from his back and launched after the unarmed woman with the full intent of stopping her from causing any more damage.

She however managed to block by catching the blade on the vambrace of her left hand and slashed at the copy ninja with the blade she had pulled from her thigh, managing to score a nasty cut across the older ninja's right shoulder, getting a yelp of pain from the masked ninja. Naruko then proceeded to slam her unoccupied fist into the man's face, throwing him off to the side before she once again defended herself as Sasuke appeared from nowhere with his chokuto poised to stab her through the back.

Leaping back from the ink beast attacking her, Naruko disappeared in a blur before reappearing before a shocked Sai and upper cutting the ROOT Anbu member. Said Anbu being thrown back into a large tree that collapsed on top of him and pinned his hands and torso to the ground.

Sasuke could only groan in disappointment as he looked around at the team she had torn apart by herself, the only member of the team still active and conscious being Kakashi, who was currently snapping his jaw back into place from the punch she had hit him with. _'We need a new plan and reinforcements…_' Were the Uchiha's thoughts on the matter as he stared at the juggernaut standing before him. _'I can sort of see why Iwa, Kiri and Kumo were scared of them…'_

"Come now Uke-chan," Naruko said getting the Uchiha's attention to snap to her to find that she had reclaimed her sword. "This can't be the best you can do, what with you being the great Uchiha and Rookie of the class."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the barb thrown at his reputation that the civilians had made and tensed when the blonde disappeared from his sight, ready to evade or block whatever attack she had planned.

However the duck ass haired young man wasn't exactly prepared for the feeling of four fingers being shoved into his rectum, or to be thrown through the air from the intense pain of feeling something invade his ass.

Kakashi could feel his eyes shoot out of his head at the sight of a certain technique he had used on Naruko back in the beginning of their genin days being used on his most powerful student… personally he didn't know whether to be proud or terrified that she had that sort of ability down to the point that she could use it on a Kage level ninja…

He decided on both.

The last Hatake proceeded to fall into a ready stance when the golden haired daughter of the Yondaime turned her gaze towards him and the Jounin prepared for another beating at the hands of his former student when she had launched forward from her spot with her blade angled to the side in what he knew were the beginning stages of a powerful swiping attack.

However he felt his eyes widen in surprise when golden chains shot out from his left and wrapped around the nineteen year olds' sword and arm, stopping the Jinchuuriki in her tracks and making the two of them turn to see a crimson haired woman standing a little to the masked ninja's left with Jiraiya directly behind her and the mostly uninjured members of their teams with them.

His eyes widened at the sight of Kushina and whipped his head around to look at his former student with his skin paling at the thought of what would happen when she found out who exactly her mother is.

Naruko meanwhile narrowed her eyes at the woman that had stopped her blade with chains similar to her own and wondered who this could be since she had never seen her before.

"Who the fuck are you?"

However before the red haired former matriarch of the Uzumaki clan could answer and possibly cause a whole lot of damage through a rampaging Naruko, a massive explosion filled the sky from the direction of the beach.

* * *

**(Back at the barrier Jiraiya constructed)**

"We are finally through," Itachi said in a monotone voice from beside his panting teammate, who had just used up a massive amount of chakra to fuel their vampiric partner's explosive power.

"Yes…" Pein said as he stared at the now unobstructed homeland of his ancestors and the animated corpse began to walk towards where they had heard the sounds of battle in the ruins. "And now we will capture the Kyuubi."

* * *

**Hello guys, I am really sorry for the late update after I made the promise to update sooner; I have officially gotten a new computer and will probably be updating more as long as I have the motivation and will to not be lazy. I don't really have much to say for the ending of this story besides the fact that we will be having the Akatsuki join in the battles next chapter and there will be the long awaited confrontation between mother and daughter.**

**_Here is the list of attacks named that are mine:_**

Dai uzu no gekido burēdo – (Maelstrom's Furious Blades)

Tsūretsu-bi – (Scathing Sun)

Lightning Style: Raging Thunder Cleaver

Lightning Style: Sparking Thunder

Water Style: Needle Prison of the Sea King

Water/Wind Combination: Ice style: Frozen Wasteland

**That is all for now, I will be working on my other stories like Black Cat and all that, now as I usually like to say: PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU ARE DONE READING AND PERHAPS WHILE YOU ARE AT IT, YOU CAN ALL GO AND PUT SOME REVIEWS ON MY BLACK CAT STORY. Seriously, please review for my stories when you read them, it gets kind of depressing when nobody reviews and it's hard to tell if I even did a good job even if I think it was okay.**

**Oh and also for the dumbass that decided to throw a hissy fit about my bloody user name, your reviews will never be accepted and for your bloody information Mandoraekon isn't Mandrake misspelled, the name Mandoraekon is my own fucking creation and not a normal word. As for the Iskander name you keep getting pissed about, read the fucking notes in my King of Conquerors story.**

**That is all for now, until the next time I hope you guys and gals have fun, Iskander Mandoraekon signing out, Ja Ne.**


End file.
